Who Are You (KyuSung & GTOP)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Kim Yesung adalah Lead Vocal dari grup boyband Super Junior. Sedangkan, G-Dragon adalah Leader sekaligus Rapper dari grup Boyband Big Bang. Yesung ahli dalam lagu ballad. Sedangkan, G-Dragon ahli dalam lagu Hip Hop. Lalu, bagaimana jika jiwa Yesung dan G-Dragon tertukar ? KyuSung & GTOP. Chapter 5 update (END)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : WAY (Who Are You)

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Spiritual, Friendship

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun X Yesung), GTop (G-dragon X TOP)

 **Slight Pair** : KyuG (Kyuhyun X G-dragon), TopSung (TOP X Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! G-Dragon UKE!

FF ini dibuat tidak untuk menjatuhkan atau menjelekkan satu sama lain. Aku suka lagu-lagu BigBang. Jadi, pingin buat FF antara Super Junior dan BigBang.

* * *

Original Fanfiction by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

 **Kim Yesung** adalah Lead Vocal dari grup boyband Super Junior. Sedangkan, **G-Dragon** adalah Leader sekaligus Rapper dari grup Boyband BigBang. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan seperti memiliki selera fashion yang paling berani digrupnya, sama-sama lahir dibulan Agustus, suka mengigit kuku, memiliki tubuh yang mugil, wajah yang imut dan sama-sama menjabat sebagai UKE. Tapi, dibalik kesamaan pastilah ada perbedaan. Yesung ahli dalam lagu ballad. Sedangkan, G-Dragon ahli dalam lagu HipHop. Lalu, bagaimana jika jiwa Yesung dan G-Dragon tertukar ?

.

.

 **Super Junior** atau biasa dikenal dengan nama SuJu ini merupakan boyband dengan jumlah anggota 13 orang yang terdiri dari Leeteuk, Heechul, Hanggeng, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, Shidong, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Super Junior juga memiliki anggota yang berasal dari China seperti Zhoumi dan Henry. Super Junior memulai debutnya pada tahun 2005 dibawah agensi SM entertainment. Dan, memiliki fansclub bernama ELF.

 **BigBang** merupakan boyband dengan jumlah anggota 5 orang yang terdiri dari G-dragon, TOP, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri. BigBang memulai debutnya pada tahun 2006 dibawah agensi YG Entertainment. Dan, memiliki fansclub bernama VIP .

Kedua boyband ini berasal dari Korea Selatan dan merupakan kebanggaan yang dimiliki oleh warga KorSel. Penggemar dari kedua grup ini pun sangatlah banyak dan sudah tersebar diseluruh dunia. Biru dan Kuning adalah warna yang sangat cantik jika berdampingan.

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior ]**

.

"Hei Hyukjae panggil maknae untuk sarapan sana ?." Perintah Leeteuk yang sedang membantu Ryeowook menyusun makanan dimeja. Semua member sudah berkumpul dimeja makan dan hanya sang maknae Kyuhyun saja yang belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Kenapa harus aku ? suruh saja namjachingunya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik namja mungil yang baru saja memegang sumpit dan mangkuk nasinya bersiap untuk makan.

"Haaa." Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari member tertua di Super Junior keempat itu. Diletakkannya kembali sumpit dan mangkuk dimeja makan. Dengan langkah gontai dan malas, Yesung yang merupakan lead vocal Super Junior yang baru saja keluar wamil bulan Mei lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Yesung kesal karena dirinya sudah menunggu lama untuk Ryeowook masak dan saat bersiap untuk makan malah disuruh memanggil maknae yang tidurnya seperti orang mati.

 **Ceklekk** …. Perlahan Yesung mendorong pintu coklat itu, memasukkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam. Gelap, itu yang Yesung dapati saat melihat kamar kekasihnya. Kekasih ? Iya, tidak banyak yang tahu memang bahwa member yang memiiki suara merdu ini menjalin hubungan dengan maknae di grupnya. Sadar dirinya sudah membuang waktu dan tidak mau kehabisan lauk, Yesung dengan cepat menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Engh… sungmin hyung matikan lampunya."Ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya saat merasakan cahaya lampu menggangu tidur nyenyaknya. Sedangkan, Yesung yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal.

'Apa maknae ini lupa bahwa Sungmin sedang wamil.' Batin Yesung.

"Kyuu… ayo banguuun~." Renggek Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar bangun. Namun, bukannya Kyuhyun bangun sang maknae malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal seperti tidak ingin mendengar suara Yesung yang berisik. Yesung akui memang Kyuhyun kurang tidur, terlebih subuh tadi baru saja mereka tiba di Korea setelah melakukan konser di Jepang, selama perjalanan pulang wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat letih.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak Kyuu." Ucap Yesung sambil menggelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun butuh tidur dan sudah seharusnya Yesung sebagai hyung tertua memakluminya. Baru saja Yesung ingin pergi, sebuah tangan besar sudah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana , hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya, disibaknya selimut itu sedikit hingga hanya kepala Kyuhyun saja yang terlihat.

"Maaf… tadinya aku ingin membangunkan mu untuk makan Kyu. Tapi, melihat mu seperti ini aku jadi tidak tega." Balas Yesung yang masih tetap diposisi berdirinya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan bibir tebal itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan ikut tersenyum seperti hanyut kedalam pesona sang maknae.

'Indah' Batin Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun pertama kali dilihat olehnya adalah Yesung, namja yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai melebihi perasaan hyung dan dongsaeng. Dan, Kyuhyun sangat beruntung karena Yesung juga mencintai dirinya. Sudah jelas sekarang, senyuman Kyuhyun yang terukir diwajah tampannya itu tercipta karena melihat seorang Kim Yesung.

 **Sreet** …Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung, sehingga Yesung yang kaget dan tidak siap menjadi terjatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan, **Blush** …wajah Yesung memerah ketika jarak antara wajah Kyuhyun dan dirinya sangat dekat.

"Kyu-Kyunnie.." Gugup Yesung saat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Dibelainya wajah Yesung perlahan dengan lembut dan Yesung suka hal itu saat jemari panjang Kyuhyun membelai wajahnya itu terasa sangat nyaman. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun senang memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah kekasihnya, mulai dari pipi chubby, hidung dan juga bibir mungilnya.

"Senang melihat mu kembali lagi bersama ku, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Perlahan kedua mata Yesung terbuka, melihat wajah sang kekasih ketika bangun tidur membuat Yesung terkekeh. Kyuhyun ketika tertidur dan baru bangun itu sangat lucu berbeda dengan diatas panggung. Terlebih ketika wajahnya tidak bermake-up Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak polos. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung tertawa sendiri menjadi bingung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh." Marah Kyuhyun yang langsung saja memberikann serangan kelitikan dipinggang Yesung.

"Hahahha…. Ampun kyu, hahaha ampun." Tawa Yesung yang tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya, Kyuhyun yang melihat mata Yesung melengkung seperti bulan sabit akibat tertawa membuat dirinya jadi makin genjar memberikan serangan pada Yesung.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan serangannya. Dan, Yesung pun langsung bernafas lega. Sejenak Yesung menatap Kyuhyun, menatap hanya untuk sekedar melihat kesungguhan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyuu~." Balas Yesung yang dibarengi dengan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

.

.

 **[Dorm BigBang]**

.

"Hei Seungri bangunkan leader untuk ikut makan bersama kita ?." Perintah Daesung yang sedang sibuk makan pizza. Hari ini anggota BigBang mengadakan acara pesta kecil-kecilan di dorm, pesta untuk merayakan _comeback_ nya mereka. Seungri yang diperintahkan oleh Daesung hanya mencibir, bukankah Seungri juga sedang sibuk sama seperti dirinya yaitu sibuk makan.

"Kenapa aku ? Suruh saja kekasihnya." Ucap maknae BigBang ini santai tanpa rasa takut pada sosok namja yang kini sedang duduk manis sambil menikmati minumannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja bermarga Choi.

Big Bang saat ini tinggal di asrama atau bisa dibilang kantor. YG tidak mempunyai dorm khsusus untuk para artisnya, kantor yang dibangun sebagai tempat bekerja, latihan untuk para artisnya, berkumpul satu sama lain juga merangkap sebagai dorm. Karena, dikantor ini terdapat ruangan seperti layaknya Dorm.

G-Dragon adalah member yang paling suka tidur dan paling susah dibangunin diantara member lainnya. Bagi sang leader kasur adalah surga, dimana dengan berbaring dikasur dirinya bisa merenung dan berpikir apa saja yang telah dia lakukan hari ini. Sehingga, sekarang kita tahu kenapa Seungri yang disuruh oleh Daesung untuk membangunkan G-Dragon menolak keras. Seungri tidak mau dirinya kena amukan sang leader.

"Sudah sana bangunkan."

"Aw…Yak!" Erang Seungri kesakitan saat pantatnya ditendang oleh Taeyang. Melihat Taeyang membully Seungri, membuat Daesung akhirnya mengikuti jejak Taeyang. Hingga kini mereka berdua tertawa senang karena sukses mengerjai maknaenya.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan!." Ucap Seungri sambil cemberut.

Nasib sebagai maknae memang tidak selalu enak, contohnya saja saat ini Seungri mau tidak mau harus menurut apa yang diperintahkan hyungnya. Jika menolak habislah dirinya dijahili oleh hyungnya, apalagi sang leader. Seungri yang baru saja ingin berdiri untuk pergi menuju kamar G-Dragon langsung ditekan bahunya oleh TOP untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Biar aku saja." Mendengar ucapan TOP, Seungri pun mengganguk dan melanjutkan makannya kembali. Sedangkan Taeyang yang melihat visual BigBang yang sudah agak menjauh langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei Seungri harusnya kau saja tadi yang bangunkan. " Ucap Taeyang yang sedikit berbisik.

"Wae hyung ?." Tanya maknae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah… kau tahu kan Seung Hyun bagaimana ?." Ucap Taeyang ambigu, sedangkan Daesung yang mendengar percakapan dua member ini hanya dapat terkekeh.

"Kau benar hyung! Aish… " Runtuk Seungri saat menyadari maksud dari pertayaan salah satu hyungnya ini. Seungri lupa bahwa member tertua mereka itu sangat _pervert_ , bayangkan saja waktu sekolah dasar Seung hyun alias TOP sudah menonton video yadong.

.

.

 **Ceklek** …. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar tanpa niat membangunkan kekasihnya yang sekarang tertidur pulas didalamnya. TOP pun tersenyum saat melihat sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai ini sedang tertidur pulas seperti kucing lucu, direbahkanya tubuh TOP bermaksud untuk ikut bergabung dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Jiyongie~…" Panggil TOP sambil memeluk tubuh GD dari samping _possesif_. GD yang meraskan sebuah pelukan dan kehangatan ditubuhnya, perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menggangu tidurnya, berani sekali orang ini menggangu dirinya yang berada di surga.

"Hyung.." Lirih GD sambil mengerjab-ngerjab matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"Wake-up my dragon~."

Mendengar suara sang kekasih yang membangunkan tidurnya, GD tentu saja senang. Dipeluknya tubuh TOP dengan erat. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh visual BigBang ini. Dan, dengan senang hati TOP membalas pelukan itu. Ah… TOP sangat mencintai Leadernya ini.

.

.

 **[Malam hari|Hujan Badai]**

.

 **JDEEER** … Kilatan demi kilatan saling menyambar dilangit kota seoul. Terlihat namja bertubuh mungil sedang meringkuk di bawah selimut. Tidak jauh dari situ terihat sosok namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat sedang terkekeh karena melihat tingkah lucu namja yang sekarang tubuhnya sedang bergetar ketakutan diatas tempat tidur karena suara petir.

"Eomma!." Teriak Yesung setiap kali kilatan terdengar, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tega melihat sang kekasih ketakutan akhirnya meletakan PSP miliknya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Baby hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang mengintip Yesung didalam selimut. Sedangkan, namja yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan didalam hanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun sebel.

"Apa ?!." Jutek Yesung dan sontak tingkah Yesung membuat Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal untuk tidak tertawa. Lihat saja wajah Yesung, walapun jutek tapi dia berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… baby hyung, kau ini kenapa sangat lucu sih." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu…" Kesal Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya wanita itu suka menyangkal. Dimulut bilang menyebalkan tetapi dihati bilang mencintai." Jelas Kyuhyun dan sukses membuat Yesung tersipu malu.

"Aww… YAK!." Erang kesakitan terdengar dari Kyuhyun, karena Yesung telah sukses mencubit perutnya.

"Aku ini namja! Namja tahu." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung kesal.

"Iya, kau namja yang cantik seperti yeoja." Dan, sekali lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersipu karena godaan Kyuhyun. Maknae Super Junior ini memang sangat suka sekali menggoda Yesung.

.

.

"Hyuung~." Manja GD yang saat ini sedang memeluk leher TOP dari belakang. Saat ini TOP sedang duduk disofa empuk miliknya sambil merasakan hangatnya kayu yang dibakar ditempat pembakaran. Karena, cuaca korea sedang tidak bersahabat membuat suhu ruangan di dorm meningkat dan menjadi lebih dingin.

"Kenapa eum ?."

"Daesung menakali ku hyung." Adu GD pada TOP. Sedangkan, TOP yang mendengar hanya dapat tertawa. Siapa yang berani menakali sang leader BigBang ini, Daesung ? ayolah… yang ada GD yang selalu menjahili para member terlebih dengan maknaenya.

"Benarkah ? bukannya Dragon ku ini yang suka nakal, eum ?." Ucap TOP sambil tersenyum sambil membolak-balikan majalah seni yang baru saja ia dapat. GD yang melihat TOP seperti menyindir dirinya langsung kaget. Dilepasnya pelukan dileher TOP dan menarik paksa majalah yang sedang kekasihnya baca itu yang kemudian dia lemparkan sembarangan, kini dirinya berpindah posisi hingga sekarang GD duduk dipaha TOP.

"Aku nakal kenapa ?." Tanya GD dengan wajah dibuat polos.

"Kau lupa dengan skandal mu yang berpacaran dengan Kiko eum." Ucap TOP sambil menatap GD sedikit agak serius dan kesal. Sedangkan G-dragon yang melihat TOP menyinggung masalah Kiko hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baik, aku nakal. " Ucap G-dragon yang mengalah dalam perdebatan ini. G-dragon tahu jika dirinya membuat sang kekasih marah, maka jangan harap kau akan selamat. Walaupun CEO mereka takut pada GD tapi lain hal dengan GD, hanya satu orang yang GD takuti siapa lagi kalau bukan TOP. Bukan takut karena apa, tapi GD takut ketika TOP sudah marah maka dirinya sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jam menujukkan pukul 11:59 dimana satu menit lagi akan memasuki waktu tengah malam. Konon ada tiga waktu yang dianggap masyarakat sebagai waktu mistis yaitu waktu sore menjelang malam, tengah malam dan pukul 3 pagi. Dan kejadian yang menghebohkan akan terjadi pada dua boyband yang beda agensi ini._

 _TIK…TIK..TIK… terdengar jam berdetik secara teratur baik di dorm Super Junior dan dorm Bigbang yang sudah sepi, Yesung yang tidur lelap didalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan, G-dragon yang juga sudah terlelap sambil memeluk tubuh sang kekasih TOP._

 _TENG… TENG… TENG… jam berdentang dengan nyaring hingga kini pukul 00:00 dimana secara tiba-tiba jiwa antara Yesung dan G-dragon saling berpindah satu sama lain. Dan, kisah ini pun baru akan dimulai._

.

Original Fanfiction by KimKyusung (kimmie)

 _ **Super Junior and BigBang Together**_

 **Happy Reading^^**

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior | KyuSung room]**

.

"Eungh…" leguh namja yang tidurnya telah diganggu oleh cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Perlahan disingkirkannya lengan yang melingkar diperutnya tanpa menoleh siapa yang memeluknya, karena sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa itu pasti kekasihnya. Denga mata yang masih agak menggantuk namja itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

 **Ceklek**... terdengar pintu dikunci, dengan mata yang masih tertutup namja itu berjalan menuju wastafel, memutar kran air itu hingga air mengucur deras keluar dari dalamnya. Namja itu langsung membasuh wajahnya dan setelah selesai tangan kanannya pun digunakan untuk mengambil handuk yang setiap hari akan selalu siap ditempatnya.

"Dimana handuknya ?" Tanya namja itu saat merasakan tangan kanannya tidak mendapatkan handuk yang ia cari. Seingat dirinya kamar mandi milikinya itu akan tersedia banyak handuk. Tidak mau mengambil pusing akhirnya dia pun mengambil tisu yang terletak tidak jauh dari sisi kirinya.

"Eng ?." Heran namja yang saat ini sedang bercermin. Dirinya suka sekali bercemin dikaca yang berembun dipagi hari, karena baginya ia terlihat sangat keren melebihi sang kekasih. Tapi, kenapa hari ini dia melihat namja berwajah imut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah ini." Gumamnya entah pada siapa dengan masih menggusap-usap pipinya dengan tangan, pipi ini terasa lembut dan sedikit berisi. Dan, detik kemudian namja ini tersadar bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi.

"GYAAAAA!." Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) yang saat ini shock melihat dirinya berubah menjadi salah satu personil Super Junior.

.

.

 **[Dorm BigBang | GRi room]**

.

"Jiyong ayoo bangun." Perintah namja berambut hitam tanpa melihat pria yang masih tertidur nyenyak dikasur king sizenya. Saat ini dirinya sedang sibuk dilemari besarnya, memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk _Comeback_ nya hari ini.

"Nee…" Sahut namja yang masih agak terkantuk-kantuk tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, ia tahu letak kamar mandi dikamar itu bukankah sudah lama ia tinggal di dorm.

 **DUUGHHH** …

"Arrghh." Erang kesakitan saat kepalanya bertemu dengan tembok yang keras. Namja berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk dengan pakaiannya pun menjadi teralihkan fokusnya, hingga kini ia melihat namja berambut merah sedang berjongkok sambil menggusap kepalanya.

"Dragonie, Gwechanayo ?." Tanyanya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Gwechana kyuu."

"Kyu ? ." Bingung saat namja didepannya ini mengucapkan nama pria lain. Mendengar suara yang asing di gendang telingannya, namja yang berjongkok itu pun mendonggakkan kepalanya. Perlahan namun pasti mulai dari kaki hingga naik keatas.

"GYAAAAA." Teriak namja berambut merah yang saat ini kaget karena melihat namja lain yang hanya berbalut handuk dipinggangnya sedang berada dikamarnya. Tunggu, Kamarnya ? Perlahan namja itu melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan seksama. Kamar dengan ukuran sangat luas dan isi di dalam kamar ini pun sangat luar biasa.

'Ini bukan kamar yang ada dorm Super Junior.' Batin namja itu.

 **PLETAK** ….

"Aww… Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan ?." Ringgis namja itu saat merasakan jitakan yang luar biasa dikepalanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Jiyongie! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak ketika melihat ku." Bentak namja berambut hitam yang kita ketahui adalah Choi Seung Hyun alias TOP kekasih G-dragon yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan handuk yang masih melilit dipinggangnya.

"Ji-jiyong ?."

"Jangan bilang kau lupa ingatan. Karena, hari ini kita ada _comeback_." Ucap TOP yang mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang kekasih. Sontak GD yang didalamnya adalah Yesung refleks langsung memundurkan langkah kakinya.

"Cepat mandi sekarang atau aku akan memandikan mu, leader." Ucap TOP sambil menampilkan smirk anadalannya. Dan, detik kemudian G-Dragon (Yesung) langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **BRAAK** …

Dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur G-dragon yang saat ini sedang didalam kamar mandi langsung duduk di toilet, terdiam sejenak seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah bengongnya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi ?." Ucap G-dragon sambil melihat tangan, kaki, bahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan, **blush** … saat membuka pakaian G-dragon (Yesung), seketika wajahnya menjadi memerah karena melihat perutnya sendiri itu adalah perut pria lain.

"Aish… kenapa bisa begini!." Gumam G-dragon (Yesung) sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. G-dragon (Yesung) pun menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Dengan langkah ragu G-dragon perlahan berjalan kearah wastafel dimana terdapat kaca besar disana.

"MWOYAAA!." Teriak G-dragon saat melihat wajahnya sendiri. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi diwajahnya bermaksud agar dirinya sadar jika sedang bermimpi karena dirinya Yesung kini tejebak didalam tubuh seorang leader dari bigbang yang terkenal dengan gaya fashionistanya.

"Ti-tidak dapat dipercaya." Masih dengan rasa kagetnya, G-dragon (Yesung) duduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan perasaan yang sulit dipercaya. Ada apa sebenarnya ? apa yang sedang terjadi ? kenapa dirinya bisa merubah menjadi leader BigBang ? pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar dikepala Yesung yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh G-Dragon.

.

.

 **[Back Dorm Super Junior]**

.

 **TOK…. TOK… TOK….**

"Baby… buka pintunya baby, kau kenapa ?.." Ucap Kyuhyun panik saat mendengar suara teriakan sang kekasih. Sedangkan, G-dragon yang saat ini tejebak didalam tubuh Yesung sedang mondar-mandir didalam kamar mandi.

"Kenapa bisa begini ? apa yang terjadi." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) panik. Mendengar ketukan Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti juga akhirnya membuat Yesung (G-dragon) membuka pintunya dan **Greb** … Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?." Dorong Yesung (G-dragon) dengan keras, sontak perlakuan Yesung (G-dragon) membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kaget. Yesung pun keluar dari dalam kamar dan diruang tengah semua member suju sedang berkumpul (Minus Zhoumi, Henry, Siwon, Sungmin dan Shindong), kini menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"GYAA! Yesung hyung." Teriak Eunhyuk yang melihat Yesung keluar kamar dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai baju pun. Dengan, cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan menutupi tubuh Yesung dengan selimut. **Greb** … Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh Yesung (G-dragon) untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Rupanya semalam Kyuhyun dan Yesung habis melakukan sesuatu sebelum tragedy itu terjadi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INI MEMBER BIGBANG." Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) dengan lantang. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Yesung (G-dragon) melebarkan mulutnya.

"Hyung, apa tadi kau jatuh dikamar mandi sehingga kepala besar mu ini menjadi sedikit miring ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menyentuh Yesung (G-dragon) dan tentu saja hal itu langsung ditepis oleh Yesung (G-dragon).

"Aku harus kembali! Hari ini aku ada perform di _MCountdown_." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang masih kekeh bahwa dirinya leader BIgBang dan sekarang dia harus segera ke lokasi syuting untuk pengambilan gambar karena ini sangat penting bagi dirinya dan juga Big Bang terlebih penggemarnya yang sudah menunggu _comeback_ mereka.

Kini Yesung (G-dragon) sudah berpakaian rapi, dimana pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya terlihat lebih garang dari biasanya.

"Hyung baby." Panggil Kyuhyun yang juga sudah rapi berpakaian, bukannya menjawab Yesung (G-dragon) malah mencueki Kyuhyun dan keluar begitu saja dari dalam kamar.

"Hyung kau mau kemana ?." Tanya Donghae yang melihat Yesung sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Mau ke _MCountdown_ , hari ini aku ada _comeback_."

" _Comeback_ ? _Comeback_ siapa hyung ? KRY ? Hyung album baru kita kan belum keluar." Jawab Ryeowook yang dianggukan oleh semua member.

"Tentu saja _comeback_ BigBang." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) santai. Dan, detik kemudian semua member yang berada di dorm tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahhahaha…. Hyung, apa kau sedang melakukan permainan menjadi idol." Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang perutya yang sakit akibat ulah hyungnya yang selalu saja melucu.

"Lihat sebentar lagi penampilan BigBang akan mulai." Seru Heechul yang menujukkan siaran _MCountdown_ yang sebentar lagi akan muncul perform BigBang live. Dan, Yesung (G-dragon) yang melihat hanya dapat terbelak kaget.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan perfom tanpa aku.' Batin Yesung (G-dragon).

"Berikan aku telefon!." Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) dengan wajah seramnya. Dan, leeteuk yang melihat wajah seram Yesung langsung memberikan sebuah iphone.

"Kau menelfon siapa hyung baby ?." Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati saat melihat Yesung sepertinya sangat hafal menekan beberapa nomor.

"G-dragon."

"MWOYAAA! Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan leader BigBang itu baby ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, biasanya ketika Yesung medengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Yesung akan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi ini, Yesung mencueki pertanyaannya dan memilih sibuk dengan telefonnya.

"Apakah sejak acara MAMA kalian jadi dekat ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada tidak terlalu keras menahan emosinya, kali ini Kyuhyun memang sangat cemburu apalagi kenyataan adanya moment kedekatan antara Yesung dan G-dragon Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika di acara MAMA itu kekasihnya ini akan menjadi dekat. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjedutkan kepalannya ke dinding.

'Baby, kenapa kau selingkuh dengan namja macam dia. Kali ini saingan ku level tinggi.' Batin Kyuhyun merana.

Jika musuhnya Siwon atau Kibum atau artis manapun Kyuhyun masih bisa mengalahkannya tapi jika saingannya adalah namja dari YG entertainment terlebih member BigBang yang kharismanya luar biasa itu dan terkesan cowok banget. Haruskan Kyuhyun mundur ? Dilain sisi, member Suju yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang auranya muram menjadi terkekeh.

Yesung yang telah selesai menekan nomor tujuannya,langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya, Yesung tidak mau acara telefonnya didengar oleh orang lain. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung seperti itu semakin suram.

"Coba lihat Yesung hyung, dia menelfon sembunyi-sembunyi. Bukankah ini sudah jelas Yesung hyung ada hubungan dengan GD." Ucap Heechul yang sepertinya ingin lebih mengompori si maknae agar semakin drop.

.

.

"Hello, kau Yesung kan ?."

"….."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi yang jelas kau harus bernyanyi dengan baik untuk _comeback stage_ ku."

"…"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, kau bilang kau tidak bisa ngeRap !." Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) yang saat ini sedang menatap horror handphone yang sedang ia pegang.

 **Ceklek** … pintu kamar KyuSung pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Yesung yang hanya menyembulkan kepalannya keluar. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung lansung terseyum senang.

"Baby." Panggil Kyuhyun ceria, tapi dasarnya Yesung bukanlah Yesung asli melainkan G-dragon yang sedang berada didalam tubuhnya mencueki Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli bahwa Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya kekasih Yesung.

"Permisi, aku ingin tanya apa keahlian Yesung dalam bernyanyi." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) dengan wajah polosnya. Semua member yang mendengar saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan kepalannya ?.' Batin member Super Junior secara serempak. Bingung, heran dan aneh semua member Suju terhadap Yesung.

"Kau kan ahli dalam lagu ballad, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan detik itu juga Yesung menutup atau membanting pintu kamarnya kembali dengan keras, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun shock menatap tidak percaya.

"YAK! KIM YESUUUNG! KAU INI KENAPAAA!."

.

.

 **[Back Dorm BigBang|Sebelum Perform]**

 **.**

"Ba-bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa ngeRap." Ucap namja berambut merah pekat dengan konstum panggung yang sudah rapi ia pakai. Saat ini dirinya sedang di toilet sambil mendengarkan lagu terbaru _**BigBang - Bang Bang Bang**_ dan setelah medengarkan lagu itu sampai selesai dirinya langsung frustasi karena dirinya yakin tidak akan bisa. Dan, lebih penting lagi ada dancenya. Dirinya saja setiap kali _comeback_ sulit menghafal koreo apa lagi ini dalam hitungan beberapa jam dia harus bisa.

 **TOK…TOK…** Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar, membuat G-dragon (Yesung) menjadi sedikit tersetak. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu dan melihat TOP sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ayo berangkat, member lain sudah menunggu mu di Van." Ucap TOP yang langsung menarik tangan G-dragon paksa.

Didalam Van, G-dragon duduk diantara TOP dan Taeyang, Yesung yang notabennya seorang UKE yang pemalu kini terjebak didalam tubuh G-Dragon pun tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya karena dihimpit oleh dua namja tampan dengan tubuh bagus selain Siwon. Apalagi Taeyang saat ini hanya memakai jaket kulit saja sehingga ABSnya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Dragonie… apa kau baik-baik saja ?." Tanya TOP dengan suara bassnya sambil menggusap pipi kanan sang kekasih, G-dragon (Yesung) yang mendengar suara berat khas pria macho seperti TOP pun menelan ludahnya kasar. Wajah dan tubuh TOP saat ini sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan ketika TOP berbicara suaranya itu seperti sedang berbisik ditelinganya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab G-dragon (Yesung) dengan gugup. Sedangkan, TOP yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tidak biasanya ini menjadi semakin intens menatapnya, G-dragon saat ini seperti bukan leadernya. Lihat saja itu semburat merah dikedua pipinya, G-dragon tidak pernah tersipu malu seperti ini hanya karena pipinya dielus olehnya. Yesung yang didalam tubuh G-dragon merasakan ditatap oleh TOP menjadi makin salting.

"Hyung~." Manja Seungri dari belakang memeluk sang leader yang duduk didepannya ini. G-dragon (Yesung) yang merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba menjadi kaget sehingga refleks dirinya menepis pelukan Seungri dengan cepat.

"Akh… hyung, kau ini kenapa sih."

"Mi-mianhae Seungri-ah, aku tadi kaget karena kau memeluk ku tiba-tiba."

"Biasanya hyung tidak masalah kan. Kau ini seperti bukan Jiyong saja."

 **DHEG** …debaran jantung G-dragon (Yesung) berdetak cepat, bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku bukanlah G-dragon, melainkan Yesung super junior yang sedang terjebak didalam tubuh leadernya. 30 menit diperjalanan akhirnya mereka semua sampai di studio, semua manajer, penari dan anggota keluar dari mobil.

.

.

"Kalian akan on-air satu jam lagi." Ucap staff memberitahukan kepada anggota BigBang yang saat ini sedang diruang ganti menunggu giliran.

"Kita harus melakukannya dengan baik, VIP sudah menunggu lama. _Comeback_ ini adalah hadiah untuk mereka karena sudah menunggu kita." Ucap Taeyang yang sudah tidak sabar untuk tampil dipanggung sebagai BigBang. Karena, proyek solo mereka semua membuat VIP para penggemar harus menunggu waktu yang sangat lama dan sekarang BigBang akan memberikan mereka hadiah.

"Bagaimana penampilan ku ?." Tanya Daesung dengan poni baru yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"Apa kau bisa melihat hyung ?."Tanya Seungri khawatir.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkannya, dia akan baik-baik saja, hahaha." Tawa Taeyang dan sontak semua member menjadi ikut tertawa. Sedangkan, disudut pojok terlihat G-dragon sedang menyendiri.

Saat mendengar ucapan Taeyang entah kenapa G-dragon yang saat ini adalah Yesung menjadi ingat dengan para penggemarnya ELF. Yesung tahu, BigBang sangat mencintai kekasih mereka yaitu VIP. Yesung yang berada didalam tubuh G-dragon berpikir bagaimana jika _comeback_ mereka hari ini gagal hanya karena Yesung yang sekarang berada didalam sang leader BigBang.

"Aku keluar sebentar." Ucap G-dragon sambil melewati anggotanya begitu saja. Sedangkan, TOP yang melihat wajah lesu G-dragon yang tidak biasanya menjadi khawatir. Kini G-dragon (Yesung) duduk dibawah tangga yang tidak banyak orang akan melewati tangga ini.

"Aku harus bisa." Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) semangat dan ia pun menyalakan musik playernya untuk menyetel lagu Big Bang terutama bagian G-dragon. G-dragon (Yesung) tidak mau membuat penggemar BigBang kecewa.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Mau kubantu ?." Tawar TOP yang ternyata mengikuti sang leader. G-dragon (Yesung) yang melihat TOP langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung terkaget ketika TOP menghimpit tubuhnya kedinding seperti tidak ingin dirinya kabur, menatap intens kedua mata sang kekasih. Terlihat jelas mata itu selalu menghindar jika ditatap olehnya. Yesung yang berada didalam tubuh G-dragon saat ini menjadi berdebar-debar dibuatnya. Wajah TOP perlahan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

'Wajahnya tampan sekali.' Batin Yesung yang seketika lupa bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Who are You ?." Tanya TOP yang sukses membuat Yesung yang berada didalam tubuh G-dragon langsung keringat dingin.

.

TBC/END

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana ? bingung ya ? saya juga XD

Ini FF lahir dari beberapa hari aku iseng-iseng baca tentang couple BigBang dan menemukan GTOP (G-dragon X TOP) akhirnya aku memutuskan mengajak GTOP untuk main dengan KyuSung.

.

OKE… See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Original Fanfiction ©2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : WAY (Who Are You)

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Supranatural, Life

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), GTop (G-dragon x TOP)

 **Slight Pair** : KyuG (Kyuhyun x G-dragon), TopSung (TOP x Yesung), JiSung (Jiyong x Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! G-Dragon UKE!

Sekali lagi di **INGATKAN** bahwa FF ini dibuat tidak untuk menjatuhkan atau menjelekkan satu sama lain. Saya suka lagu-lagu Big Bang. Jadi, jika terdapat kata-kata kurang sopan di _Fanfiction_ ini, mohon dimaafkan^^

* * *

Original Fanfiction **Who Are You**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

 **Kim Yesung** adalah Lead Vocal dari grup boyband Super Junior. Sedangkan, **G-Dragon** adalah Leader sekaligus Rapper dari grup Boyband BigBang. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan seperti memiliki selera fashion yang paling berani digrupnya, sama-sama lahir dibulan Agustus, suka mengigit kuku, memiliki tubuh yang mungil, wajah yang imut dan sama-sama menjabat sebagai UKE. Tapi, dibalik kesamaan pastilah ada perbedaan. Yesung ahli dalam lagu ballad. Sedangkan, G-Dragon ahli dalam lagu HipHop. Lalu, bagaimana jika jiwa Yesung dan G-Dragon tertukar ?

.

.

TAP…TAP…TAP…TAP

Perlahan langkah kaki seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi 181cm terdengar dilorong gedung stasiun TV yang tidak banyak orang lewati. Berjalan santai dengan mata fokus pada sosok namja yang kini sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

'Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.' Batinnya ketika melihat sosok didepannya berbelok dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Baru saja dirinya ingin melangkah mendekati namja mungil tersebut, langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar namja mungil itu bergumam.

"Aku harus bisa." Gumam namja mungil yang sedang mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kini namja tampan yang sendari tadi mengikuti dirinya hanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Terdengar lagu milik grupnya melantun memenuhi ruangan sepi ini.

Awalnya ia bingung dan sekarang menjadi semakin bingung, tidak ada yang salah memang ketika namja mungil itu mengikuti lirik lagu dibagian _part_ dirinya sendiri, ia akui itu sangat mudah karena bagi dirinya ia sangat ahli dalam lagu bergenre seperti ini, terlebih lagi lagu ini makanan sehari-harinya Big Bang , tapi sekarang…

" _Sabang palbang obang gaseo puneun goppi_ …. akh, lidah ku terbelit." Eluh namja mugil itu, ketika dibagian akhir lirik _part_ miliknya menjadi semakin sulit. Padahal di awal _part_ dia bisa mengikuti dengan baik. Karena, lirik dan ritmenya masih dalam kategori medium. Tapi, saat dibagian akhir part, lidahnya jadi terbelit.

"Ottokeh~." Renggek namja mungil itu sambil kembali menyetel lagu **Big Bang – Bang Bang Bang** sekali lagi. Begitu terus sampai kini sudah empat kali dirinya mengulang lagu itu, namja tampan yang sendari tadi memperhatikan dirinya curiga atau khawatir lebih tepatnya.

"Mau ku bantu ?."

 **DHEG**. Mendengar suara asing dibelakangnya, namja munggil yang sendari tadi sibuk mendengarkan lagu dan mencoba mengikuti lirik dari lagu tersebut langsung menelan salivanya kasar. Dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya seperti kebiasaaanya ketika sedang gugup, namja itu perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Hyung." Ucap namja mungil atau kita bisa memanggilnya G-Dragon yang kini tubuhya berisikan jiwa Yesung salah satu anggota Super Junior.

Oh shit. G-dragon (Yesung) sekarang tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah, tatapan mata lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar sangat tajam, dengan hanya melihatnya saja detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan seperti ini. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat dan menatap langsung namja didepannya sedekat ini.

'Wa-wajahnya tampan sekali.' Batin Yesung yang seketika lupa bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki Kyuhyun.

Sebisa mungkin Yesung berusaha menghindari kontak mata pada namja didepannya ini. Sedangkan TOP yang melihat sang kekasih tidak mau menatap matanya jadi merasa semakin curiga, belum lagi tingkahnya hari ini sangat aneh. Menyendiri hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu _comeback_ nya, bukankah dirinya sangat mudah dalam menghafal lirik terlebih _part_ nya tidak begitu banyak kali ini.

" _Who are You_ ?." Tanya TOP yang sukses membuat G-dragon (Yesung) langsung keringat dingin.

'Ba-bagaimana ini ? a-aku harus bersikap seperti biasa.' Batin Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sehingga, membuat namja didepannya kini perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher namja mungil itu, sontak G-dragon (Yesung) terbelak kaget.

"Aa-apa yang,mmph." Belum selesai dirinya berucap, TOP sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

"Eugh…" Lenguh G-dragon (Yesung) saat merasakan bibir tebal itu kini sedang menyesap bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Yesung yang berada didalam tubuh G-dragon mendorong namja didepannya ini. Tapi, apalah daya dirinya malah terbuai dengan perlakuan sang visual Big Bang ini.

'Kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali dicumbu oleh TOP.' Batin Yesung polos karena selama ini dirinya tidak pernah dicumbu senikmat ini sebelumnya, bagi Yesung cumbuan Kyuhyun adalah yang terhebat.

"Nnggh." Leguh sekali lagi saat dirinya merasakan bibirnya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh TOP. Harus Yesung akui memang cumbuan Kyuhyun dan TOP sangat berbeda, selama ini Kyuhyun mencumbu dirinya penuh gairah namun lembut. Sedangkan TOP, dirinya mencumbu dengan penuh gairah tapi terkesan egois, liar dan… ah entahlah, yang jelas Yesung mengakui bahwa TOP lebih hebat dari kekasihnya Kyuhyun dalam hal mencumbu.

"Badan mu hangat. Kau sakit dragonie ?." Tanya TOP yang langsung menghentikan ciumannya saat merasakan suhu tubuh sang kekasih meningkat.

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Jawab G-dragon (Yesung) dengan wajah yang sangat merah, kepalanya menjadi sangat pening dan badannya lemas. Apakah ini efek dari ciuman seorang TOP.

* * *

 **Who Are You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy Reading^^**

.

 **[Ruang ganti BigBang]**

.

"Hyung, _are you okey_ ?." Tanya Seungri yang saat ini sedang menatap khawatir sang leader. Padahal 20 menit lagi mereka harus perfom. Tapi sang leader malah kurang enak badan, sebagai maknae Seungri sangat khawatir terlebih leadernya begini ketika hyung tertua di grup membawannya.

'Apa Seung hyung melakukan sesuatu pada Jiyong hyung.' Batin Seungri sambil menatap TOP dan G-dragon bergantian.

'Lehernya tidak ada bekas,emm… jangan-jangan….!.' Horor Seungri pada pikirannya sendiri.

 **PLETAK** …

"Yak! ishh." Ringis Seungri saat merasakan kepalanya dijitak oleh TOP.

"Dasar maknae mesum, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Ucap TOP dengan suara bass dalamnya. Sedangkan Seungri yang mendengar hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Ternyata pikirannya salah, Seungri berpikir TOP sudah melakukan 'itu' pada sang leader. Salahkan mereka berdua yang pergi selama 40 menit lamanya.

"Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan _comeback_ _stage_ kita kan ? kita juga tidak mungkin _perfom_ dengan empat member."

Mendengar ucapan Daesung, semua member kini mengalihkan fokusnya. Terlihat Daesung sedang duduk sambil menggerakan sebelah kakinya, itu menandakan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang bingung dan panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap _perform_." Balas G-dragon (Yesung) yang saat ini sudah bangun dari acara menenangkan jiwa dan pikirannya akibat TOP dan juga stress karna dirinya harus bernyanyi agak cepat dari biasanya, walaupun dirinya sudah cukup ingat akan liriknya tapi Yesung tidak yakin akan bernyanyi dengan baik. Mengingat genre lagunya tidak sama sekali Yesung kuasai.

"Tapi, badan mu demam jiyongie." Kali TOP bersuara, menyalurkan rasa khawatirnnya pada sang kekasih dengan menggelus lembut pipinya.

"Aku baik." Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Hyung kau bisa mengimbangi part Jiyong hyung kan ? Lagi pula dance kita tidak terlalu rumit jadi Jiyong hyung tidak perlu bergerak terlalu banyak." Solusi Taeyang, sontak semua yang berada diruangan langsung meninju-ninju ringan perut Taeyang.

"Aw..aw, hentikan, Hahaha… Siapa dulu, Taeyang." Bangga Taeyang. Tidak lama staff datang memanggil Big Bang bahwa mereka sudah saatnya untuk tampil. Sekarang member Big Bang dan para _dancer_ sudah siap di posisi masing masing di _stage_.

'Kau pasti bisa Yesung! Kau sudah sering melihat Big Bang tampil, keluarkan sisi manly mu!.' Batin Yesung membara. Kini Yesung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dan tidak lama suara sorakan penggemar pun mulai terdengar saat musik sudah disetel.

Entah kebawa suasana atau Yesung bertindak _professional_ saat dirinya didalam tubuh G-dragon, Yesung merasakan gejolak yang berbeda.

Badan G-dragon (Yesung) bergerak dengan santai tanpa beban mengikuti member lainnya saat Taeyang sudah mulai menyanyikan bagiannya. Kini berganti dengan TOP yang mengambil bagian, G-dragon (Yesung) dan member lainnya langsung kebelakang berdiri dengan mensilakan tangan didada menunggu TOP menyelesaikan _part_ nya. Seungri pun bersiap dengan _dancer_ saat TOP hampir menyelesaikan _part_ nya. Seungri menyanyikan bagiannya dengan sangat baik dan, kini bagian dirinya pun tiba.

Dengan percaya diri G-dragon (Yesung) maju ke depan menggerakan badanya sesuai dengan musik.

" _Chong majeun geoscheoreom_ , _Bang… Bang… Bang…_ " Suara imut khas G-dragon terdengar.

TOP yang mempunyai tugas menggimbangi suara sang kekasih membuat panggung semakin _enjoy_. Dimana TOP ikut bernyanyi dibagian part G-Dragon seakan dirinya adalah suara bayangan. Waktu terus berjalan hingga Kini bagian _rap_ G-dragon terakhir pun tiba, dengan susah payah Yesung yang berada didalam G-dragon menyanyikan _part_ nya dan dia berhasil. Bahkan dirinya menjadi ikutan menggila di panggung, menari kesana-kemari, loncat-loncat tanpa peduli dia berada dimana, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah biarkan tubuh mu mengalir bergerak sendiri menikmati lagu.

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior]**

.

"Woaah…. Big Bang memang keren!." Teriak Heechul yang kini sedang menyaksikan perform _comeback_ Big Bang di M!Countdown bersama dengan anggota lainnya. Sesekali member mengoyangkan tubuhya ikut merasakan musik _enjoy_ dari Big Bang. Terlebih lagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tidak hentinya menggerakan kepala dan tangannya.

"Dia melakukannya dengan baik." Gumam namja bertubuh mungil yang dari tadi matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat Big Bang tampil.

"Yak! Yesungie, berhenti menatap G-dragon seperti itu!." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal saat melihat kekasihmu menatap pria lain secara tidak langsung didepan mata mu sekarang.

Saat Big Bang tampil dari awal sampai akhir, maknae Super Junior ini tidak henti-hentinya memanyukan bibirnya, jika Kyuhyun seperti ini kadang member lain sering mempertanyakan ke- **Seme** an Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dengar kata-kata ku, hyung!." Kesal Kyuhyun yang masih saja melihat Yesung menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar binar dan penuh harapan seakan dia adalah _fanboy_.

" _Why_ _you are so noisy ? shut up and don't disturb me_. " Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) dengan logat bahasa inggris yang sangat fasih.

"Mwoyaa! Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara bahasa inggris sefasih itu, hyung ?!." Tanya Donghae dengan muka terkejutnya. Bukan hanya Donghae saja yang kaget dan terjekut, tetapi semua member dan sang kekasih dari namja tersebut yaitu Kyuhyun juga ikut terkejut bahkan menatap ngeri ke arah Yesungnya.

'Efek dari terbenturnya kepala besar itu sangat luar biasa.' Batin Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatap kekasihnya. Walaupun dirinya kesal saat disuruh diam, tapi saat melihat Yesung (G-dragon) saat ini, Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa Yesung terlihat lebih err…

Mungkin akibat G-dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung, hingga memberikan kesan yang berbeda dari diri Yesung yang biasanya terlihat pemalu, lemah, dan cenggeng layaknya anak kecil yang imut. Sekarang dari berpakaiannya saja Yesung terlihat berbeda, aura liar, _bad_ dan terkesan berani menantang itu menjadi sesuatu bagi Kyuhyun.

'Aku tidak tahan.' Batin Kyuhyun yang merasakan dibagian bawahnya sesak. _Smirk_ andalanya khas Cho Kyuhyun pun tercetak jelas diwajahnya kini. Bahkan semua member dapat melihatnya kecuali Yesung (G-dragon) yang acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Hyung, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dari duduknya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa peduli Yesung (G-dragon) sedang meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan.

 **BRUGH** … Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung (G-dragon) ke ranjang. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sang kekasih. G-dragon yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Yesung menelan salivanya kasar.

'Apa-apaan namja ini, wajahnya berbeda dari sebelumnya.' Batin G-dragon yang saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah berubah dalam bentuk mode _evil_ , bahkan aura maknae yang lugu dan polos kini sudah terganti dengan aura yang meyeramkan seperti ingin menerkam dirinya. Inilah sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Baby hyung~." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara barritonenya seduktif.

Biasanya Yesung jika sudah mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti ini akan melakukan segala cara, entah bersikap imut, konyol atau apapun itu agar Kyuhyun teralihkan perhatiannya untuk tidak menerkamnya. Tapi mau berusaha bagaimana pun usahanya selalu gagal, ujung-ujung dirinya akan lemas di ranjang.

"Menjauh dari kuu!." Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) yang sekarang sedang gugup karena Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dirinya tidak kuat, bila tadi G–dragon berhasil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun terus menerus, sekarang dirinya tidak akan bisa lagi. Ingat, Kyuhyun adalah Seme. Seorang Seme pantang kalah diranjang oleh Uke. Itu prinsipnya.

"Mmmh…" Leguh Yesung (G-dragon) keluar saat bibirnya dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, seberapa menyeramkannya Kyuhyun di ranjang, ketika Kyuhyun sudah mencumbu sang kekasih seperti saat ini Kyuhyun akan memperlakukan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Karena, Yesung adalah namja yang tidak suka kekerasan.

 **DHEG** … Kyuhyun merasa kaget saat merasakan Yesung bergerak bermain duluan. Lihat saja saat ini G-dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung terbawa suasana oleh ciuman sang maknae Super Junior, kini G-dragon menarik kaos hitam milik Kyuhyun hingga sedada.

G-dragon yang biasanya bermain dengan TOP yang notabennya sama-sama agressif tidak heran jika G-dragon bertindak liar disaat dirinya sudah berhasrat seperti ini. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang membangunkan sifat birahi G-dragon yang gampang bangun ini.

Dilepasnya ciuman yang berbeda rasa itu, sejenak Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasihya. Seperti biasa wajah merah padam, nafas yang memburu, bibir yang mulai membengkak, dan mata sayunya.

"Kau….." Ucap Kyuhyun terhenti saat menatap dalam kedua mata Yesung. Saat menatap mata itu semakin dalam, Kyuhyun entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu, bahwa apa yang dirinya sekarang lakukan adalah salah. Yesung memang kekasihnya dan apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Yesung itu tidaklah salah. Tapi, saat ini mata itu. Sorot mata itu bukan seperti Yesungnya.

"Siapa kau ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang segera bangun dari acara menindihi Yesung dan segera merapikan baju miliknya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ini G-dragon." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) dengan santainya, padahal baru saja dirinya bercumbu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi rasa malu terhadap Kyuhyun pun tidak. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama sang leader Big Bang yang lagi-lagi di ucapkan oleh Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal.

"Kau menyebut nama namja itu lagi, hah ?." Dengan sedikit berteriak Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Yesung. Dibakar cemburu, Kyuhyun menjadi benar-benar _badmood_ hari ini.

"Jangan bercanda pada ku Kim Yesung!." Teriak Kyuhyun yang bahkan suaranya bisa didengar oleh member lain dari luar kamar. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) Hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa arti dan memilih untuk diam. G-dragon harus apa lagi jika orang di depannya ini tidak percaya. G-dragon merupakan tipe yang jika orang itu tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, yasudah. Toh dirinya sudah jujur.

.

.

 **[KRY concert - Yokohama, Japan]**

" _Why ? Don't looking me like that_." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang bicara kepada Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada ponselnya, saat ini dirinya sedang duduk di bandara _Incheon_ menunggu pesawat mereka yang akan membawa dirinya, Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook ke Jepang.

"Pakaian mu…" Kyuhyun sengaja menjeda ucapannya, sejenak Kyuhyun memperhatikan pakaian kekasihnya hari ini. Entah kenapa hari ini sang kekasih memakai pakaian yang amat sangat mencolok dari biasanya hanya untuk ke bandara.

"Ini namanya _Fashion_." Balas Yesung santai dan cuek saja diperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Jiwa G-dragon yang saat ini masih berada didalam tubuh Yesung hanya menatap jengah pada semua orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan dirinya, sejak dirinya berangkat mulai dari _Dorm_ hingga di bandara semua orang entah kenapa melihat dirinya dengan tatapan entahlah. Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya hari ini ? apa mereka semua tidak mengerti _Fashion_.

Mari kita lihat fashion Yesung hari ini, celana hitam bercorak putih yang dipadu dengan atasan kaos dan blazer hitam lalu topi berwarna coklat ditambah dengan kaca mata besar yang warnanya senada dengan sepatu boot hitamnya dan jangan lupakan tas miliknya itu yang sangat mahal hingga membuat Yesung terlihat elegen, keren dan itu benar-benar membuat Yesung WOW.

"Hei kalian berdua lihat kemari..." Teriak Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba memanggil Kyuhyun dan Yesung (G-dragon) untuk menghadap ke depan. G-dragon yang tahu maksud Ryeowook langsung menatap kamera dan tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, dirinnya masih saja memperhatikan sang kekasih.

 **KLIK** …

"Hahaha… Kyu, jika seperti ini kau terlihat seperti seorang manajer dari artis super star." Ucap Ryeowook yang cekikikan melihat hasil jepretan foto KyuSung. Dimana Kyuhyun dan Yesung, aura keduanya terlihat jelas sekali di foto.

.

.

Jepang… ah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan negara Jepang. Negara yang kental akan budaya samurainya ini menjadi salah satu pangsa pasar bagi Kpop. Sangat sulit untuk artis Korea memasuki pangsa pasar Jepang, butuh usaha lebih keras dalam memikat hati masyarakat agar menerima mu, tidak heran jika hanya beberapa BoyBand atau beberapa artis saja yang berhasil mendapatkan hati masyarakat jepang seperti _TVXQ, Girls Generation, 2NE1, Big Bang, Super Junior_. Mereka semua telah berhasil menggelar konser di _Tokyo_ _dome_ Jepang maka tidak heran jika Boyband atau artis tersebut sudah layak di sebut **Hebat**.

Lupakan sejenak tentang pangsa pasar Jepang, kita lihat sekarang sub unit dari Super Junior yaitu K.R.Y mereka sudah tiba di sebuah hotel yang tidak jauh dari mereka akan menggelar konser besok malam. Manajer pun mulai memberikan kunci kamar pada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung dan masing-masing staff.

"Andwee! kenapa kau memisahkan aku dengan hyung baby ?." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak terima dirinya tidak sekamar dengan kekasih hatinya itu. Sang manajer yang melihat Kyuhyun komplain pada dirinya hanya menghela nafas dan menyuruh staff lainnya untuk segera ke kamar mereka.

"Jangan komplain pada ku, komplain pada kekasih mu sana." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang manajer membawa kopernya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya tidak ingin sekamar dengannya, bukankah biasanya dimana mereka berada Kyuhyun dan Yesung harus selalu sekamar. Itu sudah peraturan mutlak.

"Hyung baby~." Panggil Kyuhyun pada namja mungil di sampingnya ini. Yesung alias G-dragon yang mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun terus jalan tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa salah ku kali ini ? kenapa tidak mau sekamar dengan ku."

Mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun yang berada disamping kanannya membuat Yesung (G-dragon) menghentikan langkah kakinya, membalikan badan untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin sendiri. Lagipula kamar ku dengan mu kan berhadapan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yesung (G-dragon) langsung membuka kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diluar.

Menjelang malam hari, didalam kamar Yesung (G-dragon) membuka baju yang melekat ditubuhnya, namja mungil itu baru saja bangun tidur dan merasakan hawa panas dan gerah akibat dirinya belum mandi, dia memilih tidur ketimbang mandi ketika masuk kamar.

Dengan bertelanjang dada Yesung (G-dragon) duduk disofa sambil minum air dingin yang ia ambil di kulkas mini, di ruangan ini sudah 1 jam lamanya terdengar lagu-lagu indah yang dapat menyentuh hati. G-dragon yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Yesung tidak henti-hentinya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung suka sekali menyanyikan lagu sedih seperti ini." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang sendari tadi mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang akan mereka bawakan besok malam di konser frustasi. G-dragon benar-benar frustasi, tidak adakah satu lagu yang bergenre _Hip Hop_.

Big Bang belum lama ini menyanyikan lagu _Loser_ , bisa dibilang itu termasuk lagu semi ballad. Tapi, disana G-dragon menyanyikan lirik dengan Rap. Tapi ini berbeda, contohnya saja lagu yang saat ini dia dengar yaitu **Super Junior - Sorry Sorry Answer.** Tidak,G-dragon tidak membenci lagu _ballad_ , hanya saja G-dragon tidak terbiasa menyanyikan lantunan lirik dengan melodi sedih seperti ini, itu saja.

"Semua bagian Yesung hyung berada di _improve_ dan nada tinggi ? aish…biasanya di Big Bang itu bagian sepert ini makanannya Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang semakin frustasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Ingin rasanya mengubah semua lagu ini menjadi _Style_ ku." Greget Yesung (G-dragon) yang sekarang ini membuang kertas berisi lirik lagu yang sudah berserakan kemana-mana.

 **TOK… TOK… TOK…** Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu dengan malas membuka pintunya.

"MWOYAA! Ba-baby hyung." Kaget Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung menyambut dirinya dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Waeyo ?." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) dengan santai dan polosnya, tidak tahukah dia bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya.

"Pakai baju mu sekarang atau kita akan latihan vocal berdua dikamar." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, G-dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung langsung terbelak kaget dan sadar kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Yak! KAU MESUM." Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menyeringai.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung berganti pakaian dikamar mandi, memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Saat masuk ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yaitu kertas yang berserakan dimeja. Perlahan diambilnya kertas-kertas itu dan mengumpulkannya.

'Ini… mungkinkah ? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat hampir seluruh kertas berisi coretan seperti memberikan notasi nada disetiap lirik. Ternyata G-dragon benar-benar mengubah lagu ballad yang dimiliki Super Junior ke aliran musiknya. G–dragon tidak hanya hobby membuat lagu tapi dia musisi yang jenius, lihat saja dalam sehari kertas yang berisi lagu-lagu ballad di Super Junior bisa dia ubah dengan _style_ musiknya.

 **CEKLEK** ….

"Ayo kita latihan, Kyu." Ajak Yesung (G-dragon) yang sudah selesai berpakaian.

"Apa semua ini kau yang buat baby hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kertas tinggi-tinggi.

G-dragon yang melihat kertas ditangan Kyuhyun hanya dapat berkata 'matilah aku' dengan cepat G-dragon mengambil kertas ditangan Kyuhyun dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun manja.

"Ayo cepat, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Kyuhyun yang digelayuti manja oleh Yesung (G-dragon) jadi senang kembali, taktik mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun berhasil. Kini Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan ke tempat latihan konser mereka besok dengan mesra. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggelus kepala Yesungnya sayang.

'Apa benar kau Yesung ku.' Batin Kyuhyun kembali ragu ditengah perjalanan. Ternyata kau salah besar G-dragon, jangan menganggap remeh maknae Super Junior ini. Kyuhyun merupakan member kedua terpintar di SuJu setelah Kibum. Manusia satu ini tidak mudah untuk di bohongi.

.

.

" _Ibyeol_ _neon shwibni_ _…._ _Shit_ _man_ _._ _I do feel so sorry,_ _a_ _bout to say something what –uh_ _Neomu ppeonhae modu_ _daechung geureogyeoni hangsang shwibge_ _._ _Urimanui_ _Sarangeun ipseule dapgo oreugo naerina_ _._ _Naran sarameuro inhae beolsseo manheun sacheoreul badeun naege..._ _._ "

 **Hening** …saat Yesung bernyanyi seisi ruangan menjadi hening seketika. Apa yang salah dengan nyanyiannya, bukankah lirik lagunya tidak ada yang meleset sedikit pun. Begitu pikir G-dragon yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Yesung.

" _WHY_ ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) dengan suara sedikit agak keras, sehingga membuat semua orang yang sedang melonggo kembali kealam sadarnya.

 **Prook….Prok** … **Proook** … Kini terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan latihan.

" _Hyung! Sejak kapan kau pintar ngeRap ?."_

" _Rap mu seperti seorang Pro hyung, bahkan ku pikir Rap mu lebih bagus. Ah tidak lebih keren dari Eunhyuk hyung."_

" _Wah…Kim Yesung kau menyanyikan part Rapping di lagu ini. Itu bagus sekali Hyung."_

Ucapan demi ucapan Yesung dengar dari kru dan staff di ruangan latihan bahkan manajer dan Ryeowook pun ikut memujinya. Ternyata Yesung (G-dragon) menyanyikan lagu **Super Junior - Heartquake** sebagai pemanasan, dimana pada awal lagu adalah _Rapping_ dan seharusnya itu adalah bagian Eunhyuk atau Donghae yang semua orang sudah ketahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah seorang _Rapper_ di Super Junior. Tetapi dengan mudahnya Yesung nyanyikan. Tentu saja mudah, bukankah yang sekarang di dalam tubuh Yesung adalah G-dragon.

Tidak jauh dari sana, Cho Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan entahlah. Dirinya juga _shock_ saat mendengar Yesung yang biasanya melantunkan lagu-lagu indah nan sedih yang siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan ikut terbawa sedih karena _dark voice_ nya itu. _But now_. Argh… Yesung benar-benar seperti menjadi orang lain.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, hingga kini sudah dua mingggu lamanya G-dragon dan Kim Yesung menjalani hari-hari mereka yang jiwanya tertukar hingga membuat mereka berdua stress dan frustasi. Frustasi ? tentu saja, tapi itu diawal. Kini kedua idol korea selatan yang berbeda agensi ini sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan disekitar mereka.

Sekarang disebuah lobby hotel mewah terlihat seorang namja mungil yang menyandang posisi lead Vocal di Super Junior ini sedang berjalan santai tanpa peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihat takjub sekaligus terpesona. Takjub karena Kim Yesung personil Boy Band dari Super Junior sedang berjalan layaknya model penuh percaya diri dengan gaya pakaian yang sangat…sangat nyentrik dan berani hingga membuat dirinya terlihat lebih keren dan membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan berkata 'Wow'.

"Permisi.." Sapa Yesung sambil menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya hingga bertengger di ujung hidung mancunngnya.

"I-iyaa, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?." Tanya sang resepsionis dengan gugup saat melihat kedatangan Yesung. Siapa yang tidak gugup dan salah tingkah jika di hadapan mu saat ini adalah salah satu bintang hallyu.

" _Reserve_ atas nama Kwon berada dimana ?."

"Mr. Kwon ? di lantai 17 tuan kamar 1773."

"Thank You." Dengan sedikit kedipan mata sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Yesung pun pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis. Hingga membuat resepsionis tadi menjadi memerah dan histeris dibuatnya.

"Kyaaa….Kau lihat, dia menggedipkan matanya pada ku." Teriak resepsionis tadi heboh pada teman disampingnya layaknya _fangirling_. Sedangkan Yesung yang saat ini jiwanya adalah G-dragon hanya terkekeh, G-dragon sangat suka menjahili wanita seperti tadi.

Kini Yesung tiba didepan sebuah kamar hotel bernomor 1773, menggetuk pintu itu sebentar hingga sosok namja yang memiliki tubuh sama mungilnya dengan dirinya menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam mengamati satu sama lain, dari atas hingga bawah. Ada sedikit rasa aneh saat mereka berdua bertemu.

"Ma-masuklah." Suruh namja mungil berambut merah.

"Sorry hyung aku terlambat, tadi kekasih mu melarang ku pergi." Ucap Yesung yang sekarang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa permisi. Namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' pun tersenyum dan mengganguk mengerti. Kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat protectif jika sudah menyangkut dirinya pergi keluar sendirian.

"Gweachana emm…."

"Panggil GD saja….,Yesung hyung." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Yap… Yesung dan G-dragon sedang bertemu sekarang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertemu setalah insiden yang mereka saat ini alami. Mereka berdua memutuskan bertemu untuk membicarakan penyebab dan solusi apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tapi, keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) yang melihat pemampilan tubuhnya sendiri hari ini. Biasanya G-dragon sangat mahir dalam mengkombinasikan pakaian satu dengan yang lainnya. Dari sekian banyak pakaian yang ada didalam lemari miliknya, kenapa Yesung yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh G-Dragon memilih menggunakan celana jeans robek-robek dan kaos putih saja. Itu terlalu **Biasa** untuk seorang G-dragon, benar kan.

"Ah… i-itu, hehehe… saat aku membuka ruangan khusus pakaian mu. Aku bingung, disana terlihat seperti toko pakaian. Kau tahu GD begitu banyak pakaian disana dengan _brand_ yang berbeda-beda. Kau ini ambassador pakaian ya? atau kau ini kolektor pakaian mahal. "

"…"

"Aku baru tahu jika Dorm Big Bang memiliki ruangan khusus pakaian sendiri-sendiri, berbeda dengan dorm Super Junior semua pakaian kami menyampur jadi satu. Kadang aku kesal dengan Eunhyuk, dia suka sekali memakai pakaian mahal ku tanpa izin. Aku saja jarang memakainya lalu dengan polosnya dia akan menjawab _–Hyung, kita adalah satu. Pakaian mu pakaian ku juga. Jadi jangan cerewet-_ begitulah."

"Hahhahahahahahaha." Terdengar gelak tawa dari Yesung (G-dragon). Sedangkan, G-dragon (Yesung) hanya menatap bingung.

"Hahaha… kata Eunhyuk benar hyung, kau memang sangat cerewet. Hahaha."

"…"

"Selama menjadi diri ku, jangan cerewet hyung. _Its not my style_. Hahhaha"

"Yak! Berhenti menertawakan ku GD!."

"Sorry, hyung. Heheh… baiklah, kajja kita harus bertemu dengan orang itu."

Setelah mencairkan suasana, kini Yesung dan G-dragon sudah merasa lebih baik. Hawa canggung dan kikuk yang melanda mereka berdua tadi sirna setelah mereka bercanda satu sama lain. Kini keduanya sedang didalam lift, Yesung (G-dragon) memberikan sebuah topi untuk G-dragon (Yesung) pakai.

"Pakai ini hyung, karena dibawah ban-."

 **TING** … Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan penggemar Super Junior yang sudah banyak memenuhi lobby hotel ini. Shit. Harusnya tadi Yesung (G-dragon) tidak perlu menebar pesona yang sekarang jadi menggundang fans mereka untuk datang kesini.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa fans mu sangat banyak…kkkk~." Canda G-dragon tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, padahal penggemar Yesung datang akibat ulahnya.

Ternyata resepsionis tadi adalah ELF penggemar Super Junior, dirinya memposting bagaimana dirinya sangat bahagia bahwa ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kedipan dari Kim Yesung dan berita itu dengan cepat menyebar.

"Fans ku tidak akan datang, jika kau tidak memancingnya." Balas Yesung yang menatap tajam G-dragon. Sekarang bagaimana mereka berdua keluar ? jika mereka berdua keluar begitu saja habislah mereka.

G-dragon (Yesung) menurunkan topinya hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) membungkus kepalannya dengan handuk hotel yang baru saja ia minta hingga kini yang terlihat hanya wajahnya saja. Dengan berjalan diam-diam, mereka berdua kini berhasil keluar dari hotel. Tapi, jangan pernah remehkan penggemar mu Yesung. Antena mereka bisa menangkap radar mu dari jarak 1m saja.

"Kyaaa….Itu…. Opaaa Yesung…"

"OPPPAAA…."

"YESUUUUUNG OPPAAAA."

"OMOO… ADA G-DRAGON JUGAAAA, KYAAA."

Mendengar nama Yesung dan G-dragon membuat para penggemar jadi semakin histeris. Pasalnya dua idola hallyu ini sedang bersama-sama. Mereka semua ELF berbondong-bondong keluar hotel untuk melihat Yesung dan mengabadikan moment dimana Yesung dan G-dragon terlihat bersama dengan memfotonya.

"Ah… radar penggemar itu memang sangat menakjubkan." Heran Yesung (G-dragon) yang saat ini sedang menyetir mobilnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari hotel tadi. Jika mereka tertangkap, tamatlah mereka berdua. Yesung (G-dragon) melajukan mobilnya keluar daerah seoul, karena mereka berdua sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan seorang cenayang.

Lucu memang di zaman yang sudah modern ini, mereka berdua masih saja percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi apa mau dikata. Percaya atau tidak mereka pada ilmu mistis mereka harus percaya, buktinya mereka berdua sekarang menjadi korban hal mistis.

"Ini tempatnya ?." Tanya G-dragon (Yesung) yang melihat sebuah rumah berdiri sendiri di sebuah bukit.

"Masuklah kalian."

 **DHEG** … terdenngar suara dari dalam rumah khas nenek-nenek. Bulu kuduk G-dragon (Yesung) menjadi merinding dibuatnya. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) hanya cuek walaupun terbesit rasa takut juga, perlahan dibukanya pintu bertirai kerang-kerang laut itu. Hingga kini mereka melihat seorang wanita tua dengan jubah hitam menutupi wajahnya dan di depan meja wanita tua itu, mereka berdua menelan ludahnya kasar. Entah kenapa benda-benda itu terlihat tidak memiliki aura baik, kartu tarot, bola Kristal, boneka voodoo, dll.

"Jiwa kalian tertukar ?." Ucap wanita tua itu saat baru saja Yesung dan G-dragon duduk dikursi.

"BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Percuma saja kalian kesini, aku tidak bisa membantu." Ucap wanita tua itu lagi.

"MWOYAAA!" Kali ini giliran G-dragon (Yesung) yang berteriak.

Apa mereka berdua akan terjebak selamanya seperti ini. Tidak. Yesung dan G-dragon tidak mau, apapun akan mereka lakukan agar mereka kembali ketubuh masing-masing. Terlihat G-dragon sangat frustasi jika harus menerima kenyataan ini. Begitu juga dengan Yesung. Dirinya sudah pucat basi, seakan arwahnya terbang satu persatu meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Akibat bulan purnama, kalian terkena efek kekuataanya. Jiwa kalian akan kembali ketubuh semula, saat bulan purnama itu datang lagi."

"Bulan purnama ? kapan itu ? Cepat katakan." Tanya G-dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung dengan tidak santai dan sabaran.

"6 Bulan lagi." Mendengar jawaban sang cenayang membuat kedua idola ini _shock_ luar biasa. Shock. Tentu saja mereka berdua Shock. Mereka berdua harus menjalani hari-hari mereka selama enam bulan ini dimana Yesung menjadi G-dragon, G-dragon menjadi Yesung.

.

.

 _"G-DRAGON BIG BANG TERTANGKAP KELUAR HOTEL BERSAMA KIM YESUNG SUPER JUNIOR"_

 _"G-DRAGON DATING WITH KIM YESUNG"_

 _"WOW! DUA BINTANG HALLYU BERKENCAN"_

Begitulah artikel-artikel yang keluar dari media manapun diseluruh dunia. Bahkan semenjak berita itu keluar sudah langsung menjadi pembicaraan hangat bagi para penggemar khususnya VIP dan ELF. Banyak penggemar yang senang karena dua idola hallyu ini berkencan jika benar, tapi ada juga penggemar yang tidak suka.

 _[ **YesungSJ**_ _B**ch, menjauh dari G-dragon ku!]_

 _[ **YesungSJ**_ _Dragon and Turtle, kau pikir cocok ? jangan melucu. Dasar namja aneh, dia tidak pantas untuk mu!]_

 _[ **YesungSJ**_ _KAU PASTI MENGGODA GD KAN!]_

 _[ **GD_BIGBANG**_ _kau dengan Yesung ? hahaha apa tidak cukup kau meniduri Kiko. f**k! ]_

 _[ I haters_ _ **GD_BIGBANG**_ _now! YESUNG IS MINE! ]_

 _[ Kau berkencan dengan orang yang salah_ _ **GD_BIGBANG** ]_

Begitulah komentar-komentar dari penggemar yang tidak suka dengan hubungan Yesung dan G-dragon saat artikel itu keluar, mereka tidak segan-segan membashing Yesung atau pun G-dragon diakun sosial medianya. Tapi ada juga beberapa komentar yang menyambut dengan gembira.

 _[ **YesungSJ**_ _OMG! Congrast oppa. Kalian serasi *_*]_

 _[ **YesungSJ**_ _Ternyata level mu tinggi sekali oppa, hahaha aku turut bahagia jika kau memang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan_ _ **GD_BIGBANG.** ]_

 _[ **YesungSJ**_ _aku tidak menyangka kau dan_ _ **GD_BIGBANG**_ _bersama kalian cocok.]_

.

.

 **[Dorm Big Bang]**

.

"Aku pulang…" Sapa G-dragon (Yesung) saat memasuki dorm Big Bang. Dirinya lelah, sangat lelah. Pergi seharian dengan G-dragon hari ini menguras tenagannya terlebih mereka berdua pergi ke luar daerah _Seoul_ dengan mobil, punggungnya terasa sakit karena terlalu lama duduk. Baru saja G-dragon (Yesung) masuk, dia sudah bisa mendengar suara keributan didalam yang dipastikan para member Big Bang sedang berulah. Hal apa lagi yang Seungri lakukan kali ini.

"Apa yang ka-." Kaget G-dragon (Yesung) saat melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Terlihat diruang tengah semua member berkumpul tapi ada yang berbeda saat ini, biasanya mereka akan membully sang manknae atau sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di dalam kamar. Tapi sekarang Seungri dan Daesung seperti sedang berusaha menahan tubuh TOP yang keadaannya sudah mabuk berat.

"Yak! Choi Seung hyun berhenti minum!." Teriak Taeyang yang sudah tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'hyung'. Direbutnya gelas yang berisi wine itu secara paksa. Hingga membuat TOP yang dalam keadaan mabuk berat masih ingin minum, meminta kembali gelasnya itu untuk dikembalikan.

"Ada apa ini ?." Tanya G-dragon (Yesung) yang memang tidak tahu kenapa TOP menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan dirinya juga tidak tahu bahwa sekarang artikel mengenai dirinya sudah menyebar luas hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Taeyang yang melihat G-dragon akhirnya pulang langsung berjalan mendekati G-dragon dan…

 **PLAK** … Taeyang langsung menampar pipi kanan G-dragon dengan keras, hingga membuat G-dragon yang saat ini jiwanya adalah Yesung meringgis kesakitan. Dipukul oleh namja sekuat Taeyang benar-benar membuat pipi kananya seperti terbakar.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT BRENGSEK JIYONG!." Teriak Taeyang yang sekali lagi hampir saja ingin menendang G-dragon. Beruntung Seungri langsung mendekap tubuh sang leader dengan erat. Jika tidak, habislah G-dragon dihajar Taeyang. Diantara semua member Big Bang memang Taeyang saja yang berani memukul G-dragon.

"Wae ? Apa salah kuuu!." Kali ini G-dragon (Yesung) melawan, Yesung tidak terima jika dirinya ditampar tanpa sebab seperti ini.

"Salah mu! Kau tidak tahu salah mu, hah!." Sekali lagi Taeyang menatap marah kearah G-dragon, dengan kasar Taeyang mengambil sebuah Tab miliknya di meja dan memperlihatkan sebuah judul artikel kepada G-dragon (Yesung).

"Taeyang hyung, tenanglah. Berita itu belum tentu benar. Mungkin saja itu _hoax_." Ucap Daesung mencoba menenangkan hyung yang sekarang sedang dilanda emosi.

"Jiyong jawab aku, apa berita itu benar ?." Tanya Taeyang yang disusul dengan tatapan Seungri dan Daesung.

"Aa-aku memang ke hotel dengan ya, tapi…hiks.. kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh, hiks…percaya pada ku." Ucap G-dragon dengan isakan tangis.

Yesung yang mudah sekali menangis, tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Yesung yang tidak pernah sekalipun terkena skandal seperti ini wajar merasakan ketakutan, menggingat perlakuan Taeyang padanya tadi hingga membuat dirinya yang berada didalam tubuh G-dragon menumpahkan air matanya. Terlebih dengan bentakan-bentakan yang ia terima.

"Jiyongie…..ul..jimma." **DHEG** …

TOP yang saat ini dalam keadaan mabuk berat perlahan membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara isakan tangis kekasihnya. Entah kenapa hati TOP menjadi sakit, ini bahkan lebih sakit saat membaca artikel tersebut. Dengan langkah sempoyongan, TOP menghampiri G-dragon (Yesung) yang sedang terisak di dalam pelukan Seungri.

" _Don't cry dragonie_ ~."

"Hiks… Hyung."

Sekarang G-dragon (Yesung) tahu penyebab TOP menjadi seperti ini, Yesung benar-benar merasa bersalah pada TOP. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini pun TOP masih bisa untuk menyeka air matanya. TOP sangat mencintai G-Dragon, jadi ketika TOP menemukan artikel tersebut ditambah dengan bukti foto yang nyata membuat TOP sakit hati.

"Hiks… mianhae hyung, hiks…" Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) yang entah kenapa meminta maaf. Dengan sekuat tenaga G-dragon (Yesung) memapah tubuh TOP untuk berdiri tegak.

"Bawa dia ke kamar. Kita akan bicara besok lagi." Ucap Taeyang yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Seungri dan Daesung yang melihat G-dragon kesusahan membawa tubuh besar TOP dengan cepat langsung membantunya.

.

.

 **[Dorm Super Junior]**

.

 **PRAANG… PRAANG… PRAANG** … Sudah tiga jam suara-suara pecahan benda yang di banting terdengar dari kamar KyuSung. Semua member Super Junior Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kangin dan Heechul hanya bisa diam di tempat. Mereka semua khawatir pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung (G-dragon) yang saat ini berada didalam kamar. Entah apa yang dilakukan maknae mereka saat ini pada Yesungnya. Mereka berharap Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal gila.

"Apa kurangnya diriku eum ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dilemari. Matanya terlihat marah dan dingin. Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar marah pada namja di depannya ini. Kenapa Yesungnya tega sekali menghianati dirinya seperti ini.

"Tangan mu harus di obati Kyu." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) saat melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun banyak sekali goresan luka akibat barang yang Kyuhyun banting dari tadi. Luka ditangan Kyuhyun bukanlah apa-apa. Saat ini hati Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terluka parah ketika membaca artikel yang menyebar di dunia maya mengenai kekasihnya dengan leader Big Bang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, saat Yesung pulang dari acara bertemu dengan G-dragon tadi. Semua member SuJu langsung memohon kepada Yesung untuk menenangkan sang maknae. Mereka tidak peduli pada artikel tersebut, mereka tahu bahwa Yesung tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang mereka pikirkan yaitu kencan dengan leader Big Bang di hotel.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di hotel itu eum ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi tidak peduli pada tatapan khawatir Yesung (G-dragon). G-dragon memang cuek dan tidak perduli. Tapi melihat kekasih Yesung terluka seperti ini membuat G-dragon memiliki kewajiban menjaga kekasih Yesung selama tragedy mereka berlangsung.

"Kemarikan tangan mu, akan ku obati."

"Apa kalian tidur di hotel itu."

"Jika tangan mu tidak di obati cepat-cepat nanti akan infeksi, Kyu."

"Apa dia lebih hebat dari ku eum ? Apa aku kurang mempuaskan mu ? JAWAB AKU KIM YESUNG!." Bentak Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Persetan dengan –Yesung yang tidak suka dengan cara kekerasan-

"Akh…" Erang kesakitan saat Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya.

G-dragon yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Yesung tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang diterima dikepalanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menjambak rambutnya sangat kuat. G-dragon dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot mata Kyuhyun saat ini. Sorot mata itu menggambarkan betapa terlukanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat melihat artikel itu. Ini semua adalah salah dirinya, andai saja dirinya tadi tidak jahil. Ini tidak akan terjadi.

'Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun akan putus.' Batin G-dragon.

"Kyuunnie." Lirih Yesung (G-dragon) tiba-tiba memanggil nama kesayangan untuk Kyuhyun, G-dragon ingat pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Yesung di mobil tadi siang, dimana Yesung selalu memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Perlahann Kyuhyun melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut hitam Yesung.

"Aku dan GD tidak melakukan apapun Kyu, Sungguh. Aku hanya mencintai mu Kyuu…" Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang berharap Kyuhyun akan mempercayainya. Tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun, jiwa G-dragon yang sekarang berada didalam tubuh Yesung hanya bisa memikirkan satu cara.

"Akan ku buktikan pada mu, Kyu."

Yesung (G-dragon) pun meraih ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama di deretan nama-nama selebritis yang mentengger di ponselnya. Hingga terdengar suara sambungan line tersebut, Yesung (G-dragon) sengaja melakukan _video call_ melalui _kakaotalk_.

"Ya, kenapa ka-, Kyu-Kyuhyun." Suara di sebrang sana terdengar kaget ketika tiba-tiba melihat layar ponselnya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun kekasihnya.

"GD…annyeong" Sapa Yesung (G-dragon) dengan senyuman.

"Hei GD, Kyuhyun sedang marah sekarang. Gara-gara artikel yang melihat kita keluar bersama di hotel, dia berpikir aku dan dirimu melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana ini ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) yang sedang akting, G-dragon saat ini hanya bisa berharap Yesung yang berada di sebrang sana mengerti maksudnya. Yesung yang peka akan kode dari G-dragon langsung merubah raut wajahnya denggan tertawa.

"Akh… kau jangan khawatir Kyu, kami disana hanya sedang membicarakan bisnis. Ku dengar Yesung memiliki selera fashion yang bagus, jadi aku ingin mengajak dirinya bekerja sama dalam sebuah proyek. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki TOP. Aku sangat mencintai Seung hyun. " Ucap disebrang line video sana dengan sedikit ikut berbohong.

"Nngh… Jiyongie…" **DHEG** …G-dragon yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Yesung membelakkan matanya tidak percaya, kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang memeluk orang lain walaupun itu adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jiyongie… sara…nghae.."

"Ngh… Hyung."

Kyuhyun yang melihat TOP sedang memeluk mesra G-dragon nakal hanya dapat terkekeh. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat dan tahu ternyata TOP dan G-dragon sama dengan dirinya yaitu penyimpangan dalam hal seksual.

"Apa dia mabuk ?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"I-iya, dia mabuk. Sama seperti mu dia begini karena artikel itu." Balas namja disebrang sana dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kyu, percayalah pada kekasih mu. Dia sangat mencintai mu. Sangat. Kau sangat berharga baginya Kyu, dihati seorang Kim Yesung hanya ada dirimu. "

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan namja disebrang sana entah kenapa menjadi sangat bahagia. Kemarahan yang tadinnya menyelimuti dirinya pun sirna. Tidak tahukan kau, G-dragon yang kau lihat di line video saat ini adalah kekasih mu Kim Yesung. Perasaan mu mejadi bahagia karena itu adalah ungkapan dari kekasih mu sendiri. Ungkapan dari dalam hati Yesung. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) saat ini hanya menatap sedih sang kekasih TOP. Hatinya sakit.

"Aku percaya padanya…." Chu.

 **DHEG** … kali ini giliran G-dragon (Yesung) meremas seprei ranjangnya kuat saat melihat kekasihnya itu mencium tubuhnya sendiri dimana didalam sana adalah orang lain.

"…Gomawo GD hyung. Mianhae sudah menggangu waktu kalian."

 **Piip** …sambungan line video pun mati.

Kini Yesung dan G-dragon yang jiwanya tertukar hanya menatap nanar. Dimana, G-dragon sedang memikirkan TOP, sangat jelas TOP tadi dalam keadaan mabuk berat. G-dragon takut TOP akan bercinta dengan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung juga tidak jauh berbeda, Yesung cemburu bagaimana tadi Kyuhyun mencium pipi itu dengan lembut.

'Ini hanya enam bulan, dan semuanya akan kembali normal. " Ucap Yesung dan G-dragon bersamaan.

.

 **Who Are You**

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini ? Semoga memuaskan…

Btw, sekarang lagi _Ramadhan_ , kimmie ucapkan :

Selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan…

Semoga puasanya lancar dan diberkahi. 

**Amiin**.

Terima kasih buat _Review_ kemarin :

Han helda, SooieBabyUke, cho loekyu07, nonameshippeer, ressalini, CloudSparkyuLove, lolipopkwon88, ajib4ff, Jeremy kim84, Lee Hye Jae , , Alifyaky0123, CloudYesungie, YuRhachan, Kim YeHyun, saya orang, kys134, AuraKim, , cassandraelf , kim rose, aKyuCloud, Varka anak VIP, Kim Yeclouds, FTafsih, olla, BekiCoy0411, Kyutiesung, Nierin, Zahara9095, Rahma94, Jelemie, alinzajazky, cloudsammy, angel sparkyu, lyflink97, gyeoul90tm, yesung ukeku, sekarzane, babykyusung, mita, dewinyonyakang, indah, daraelf, yenieriyah.

Menyenangkan membaca _Review_ kalian~

OKE… See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : WAY (Who Are You)

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Supranatural, Life

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), GTop (G-dragon x TOP)

 **Slight Pair** : KyuG (Kyuhyun x G-dragon), TopSung (TOP x Yesung), JiSung (Jiyong x Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T/M

 **Warning :** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! G-Dragon UKE!

Sekali lagi di **INGATKAN** bahwa FF ini dibuat tidak untuk menjatuhkan atau menjelekkan satu sama lain. Dan, untuk Chapter ini akan ada sedikit adegan **rate M**!

* * *

Original Fanfiction **Who Are You**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

 **Kim Yesung** adalah Lead Vocal dari grup boyband Super Junior. Sedangkan, **G-Dragon** adalah Leader sekaligus Rapper dari grup Boyband BigBang. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan seperti memiliki selera fashion yang paling berani digrupnya, sama-sama lahir dibulan Agustus, suka mengigit kuku, memiliki tubuh yang mungil, wajah yang imut dan sama-sama menjabat sebagai UKE. Tapi, dibalik kesamaan pastilah ada perbedaan. Yesung ahli dalam lagu ballad. Sedangkan, G-Dragon ahli dalam lagu HipHop. Lalu, bagaimana jika jiwa Yesung dan G-Dragon tertukar ?

* * *

.

.

"Nngh… Jiyongie…" **DHEG** …G-dragon yang saat ini berada didalam tubuh Yesung membelakkan matanya tidak percaya, sang kekasih TOP di depan matanya sekarang sedang memeluk orang lain. Walaupun itu adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa G-dragon sangat cemburu.

G-dragon adalah namja yang paling egois di antara member Big Bang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh miliknya entah itu barang-barang mahal pribadinya yang berada dikamar dan sang kekasih kecuali VIP.

"Jiyongie… sara…nghae.." Rancau TOP yang bangun dari ranjang untuk memeluk pinggang sang kekasih yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dengan wajah memerah khas orang mabuk, TOP mulai tersenyum nakal tidak peduli pada namja yang dipeluknya sedang melakukan _video call_.

"Ngh… Hyung." Leguh G-dragon (Yesung) geli saat merasakan hidung mancung TOP mulai bergesekan dengan kulit lehernya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat TOP sedang memeluk mesra G-dragon hanya dapat terkekeh. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat dan tahu ternyata TOP dan G-dragon juga sama dengan dirinya yaitu penyimpangan dalam hal seksual. Kyuhyun pikir hanya Super Junior saja yang begitu.

"Apa dia mabuk ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk TOP yang berada disamping G-dragon.

"I-iya, dia mabuk. Sama seperti mu dia begini karena artikel itu." Balas namja disebrang sana dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kyu, percayalah pada kekasih mu. Dia sangat mencintai mu. Sangat. Kau sangat berharga baginya Kyu, dihati seorang Kim Yesung hanya ada dirimu. "

Mendengar penuturan G-dragon disebrang _line_ entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi sangat bahagia. Kemarahan yang tadinnya menyelimuti dirinya pun sirna. Tidak tahukan kau, G-dragon yang kau lihat di _line_ video saat ini adalah kekasih mu sendiri Kim Yesung.

Perasaan mu mejadi bahagia karena itu adalah ungkapan dari kekasih mu. Ungkapan tulus dari dalam hati Yesung. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) saat ini hanya menatap sedih sang kekasih TOP. Hatinya sakit, ingin sekali G-dragon meninju wajah TOP sampai babak belur.

"Aku percaya padanya…." Chu.

 **DHEG** … kali ini giliran G-dragon (Yesung) meremas seprei ranjangnya kuat saat melihat kekasihnya itu mencium tubuhnya sendiri dimana di dalam sana adalah orang lain. Ingin rasanya Yesung berteriak dan mengomeli Cho Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. Tapi, baik Yesung atau G-dragon tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"…Gomawo GD hyung. Mianhae sudah menggangu waktu kalian."

 **Piip** …sambungan line video pun mati.

Kini Yesung dan G-dragon yang jiwanya tertukar hanya bisa menatap nanar dan diam seribu bahasa. Dimana, G-dragon sedang memikirkan TOP yang sangat jelas TOP tadi dalam keadaan mabuk berat. G-dragon takut TOP akan bercinta dengan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung juga tidak jauh berbeda, Yesung cemburu bagaimana tadi Kyuhyun mencium pipi itu dengan lembut.

'Ini hanya enam bulan, dan semuanya akan kembali normal. " Ucap Yesung dan G-dragon bersamaan.

* * *

 **Who Are You**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kantor SM Entertaiment]**

 **.**

"Baby Hyung~… Mau ku temani masuk ke dalam tidak ?." Tawar Kyuhyun yang masih setia menggengam tangan namja mungil di depannya ini. Sesekali dirinya menggusap punggung tangan Yesung kekasihnya dengan lembut, berharap ketakutan Yesung akan hilang walau sedikit. Sedangkan, sang kekasih Yesung (G-dragon) yang sebenarnya tidak merasa takut seperti bayangan Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum lucu. Lihat saja maknae SuJu di depannya ini, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut akan kehilangan ibunya.

" _No_ , _Thanks_ kyu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kim Yesung mendorong pintu besar di depannya dengan santai. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menunggu di luar ruangan dengan wajah khawatir. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir jika sang kekasih yang berada di dalam akan di sakiti seperti pada waktu mereka debut.

 **TAP….TAP…TAP** …. perlahan Yesung (G-dragon) berjalan masuk mendekati meja besar yang ada diruangan ini, terlihat satu namja paruh baya sedang berdiri memunggungi dirinya. Tanpa permisi Yesung (G-dragon) langsung duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sedangkan namja paruh baya yang melihat kedatangan Yesung dari pantulan kaca jendelanya langsung berbalik dan menatap Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? ." Tanya namja paruh baya tersebut dengan penuh penekanan, di eratkannya map berwarna hijau muda yang saat ini berada ditangannya. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yesung, namja paruh baya tersebut akhirnya kembali duduk dikursinya dan membuka map tersebut untuk dibaca lagi.

Namja paruh baya tersebut tidak menyangka bahwa nilai sahamnya berubah begitu drastis seperti ini.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, lagi pula apa aku merugikan mu ? Jika iya, katakan saja akan ku bayar." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) yang masih santai memainkan ponselnya tanpa melihat namja paruh tersebut.

Hei…G-dragon tidak tahukah sekarang kau berhadapan dengan siapa ? dia adalah CEO dari SM entertainment Lee Youngmin.

Mendengar artis asuhannya yang biasanya selalu penurut dan penakut, Youngmin hanya dapat tersenyum meremehkan. Apa artis asuhannya sekarang Super Junior sudah mulai berani memberontak dan melawan dirinya sama dengan Hoobaenya itu.

"Hahaha… apa pendapatan dari Super Junior dan usaha mu sudah besar, sehingga kau menjadi sombong seperti ini Kim Jongwoon ?."Tanya Youngmin dengan nada meremehkan.

Youngmin sungguh ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras saat mendengar ucapan namja di depannya ini. Jika Siwon atau Kyuhyun yang mengatakan hal tersebut Youngmin masih bisa menanggapinya dengan serius. Menggingat kedua orang itu berasal dari keluarga kaya, akan sangat rugi jika Youngmin kehilangan mereka berdua. Ditambah Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah memberikan kontribusi pendapatan lebih kepada SM dengan Job individunya.

"Kau harus ingat siapa dirimu, secara individu kau ini tidak memberikan kontribusi lebih pada perusahaan."

Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendengar perkataan namja di depannya, meremehkan pemilik tubuh yang saat ini ia gunakan langsung memasukkan ponsel miliknya dan menatap namja nomor satu di SM entertainment ini. Dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Yesung (G-dragon) mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. _Smirk_ meremehkan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Youngmin….." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melihat bagaimana rupa dari CEO SM entertainment yang terkenal tidak ber-prikemanusiaan menurut info yang ia baca di sosial media.

"….Kalau boleh ku tahu, kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan artis mu seperti mesin uang ? aku sangat menghormati artis-artis mu seperti TVXQ dan Super Junior. Karena mereka lebih senior dari ku dan aku akui mereka sangat hebat karena memiliki penggemar di seluruh dunia termasuk Yesung yang kau bilang tidak memberikan kontribusi sama sekali pada perusahaan, hahaha . Lucu Sekali, tapi sebagai CEO tidak seharusnya kau perlakukan mereka seperti itu."

"Jangan menceramahi ku! Kau pikir siapa diri mu, hah! Tanpa SM kau dan anggota mu itu tidak akan terkenal sampai sekarang ini."

"Hahaha… memang benar, Super Junior memang harus berterima kasih pada agensi. Tapi apa jadinya jika artis mu satu persatu keluar, eum ?." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) yang membuat orang nomor satu di SM terdiam tidak bisa membalas.

Perlahan Yesung (G-dragon) bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Youngmin, hingga kini dirinya berada disamping Youngmin, dengan sangat tidak sopan Yesung (G-dragon) duduk dimeja kerjanya dan mengambil lembaran kertas yang sendari tadi Youngmin baca.

"Bukankah ini menguntungkan perusahaan mu…"

"…."

"…Skandal ku dengan G-dragon membuat nilai saham SM dan YG menjadi naik di karenakan kedua idol hallyu besar bersama. Ah…Bukan kah itu berita yang luar biasa, saham SM sedang tidak baik kan. Tapi setelah berita kami keluar nilai saham melonjak naik karena banyak netizen langsung mencari tahu tentang kami berdua."

"….."

Sambil tersenyum menang Yesung (G-dragon) menggetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, berpikir sejenak. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Youngmin sehingga membuat Youngmin menjadi kaget karena tiba-tiba Yesung (G-dragon) menarik dasinya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak merugikan mu kan, nikmati saja uang yang sudah mengalir sekarang."

 **Gleg** …Betapa terkejutnya Youngmin saat melihat _smirk_ Yesung sekarang, dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa salah satu member Super Junior berani melakukan hal ini. Terlebih lagi itu adalah Kim Yesung.

 **BURKH** … dengan kasar Yesung (G-dragon) menghempaskan kembali tubuh Youngmin ke kursinya.

"Ku pikir kita sudah selesai bicara, jadi aku pergi."

Yesung (G-dragon) langsung berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Youngmin yang sedang menggeram marah. Namun baru saja Yesung (G-dragon) memegang knop pintu, langkah kakinya ia hentikan sejenak seperti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Jangan menggusik Super Junior lagi, biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Jika tidak, akan ku pastikan bahwa Super Junior berada di bawah YG entertainment."

 **BRAAK** … Youngmin langsung menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras. Ancaman Yesung (G-dragon) membuat Youngmin entah kenapa merasa takut, ancamannya itu terdengar sungguhan ditelinganya terlebih dengan sorot mata Yesung. Sorot mata itu memancarkan rasa tidak suka dan sedikit pun tidak ada niat bermain-main dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

 **BLAAM** …. Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Youngmin di dalam ruangan yang sudah mulai frustasi akibat Yesung. Sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih pada G-dragon yang berada di dalam tubuh Yesung. Jika Yesung asli yang bertemu dengan Youngmin tadi sudah dipastikan akan berakhir dengan hasil ia kalah lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf dan harus menuruti kembali perkataan Youngmin laaaknya robot.

Kyuhyun yang menunggu di luar ruangan langsung bangun dari duduknya saat melihat sang kekasih keluar dari ruangan Youngmin. Terlihat guratan khawatir di wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Baby hyung, bagaimana ? apa Youngmin membentak dan mengancam mu lagi seperti dulu ?. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh mu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi pada sang kekasih.

Sejak Leeteuk memberitahukan bahwa Youngmin ingin bertemu dengan Yesung akibat artikel yang mengenai dirinya dan leader Big Bang tersebar luas, semua member dan Khyuhyun langsung khawatir. Mereka semua takut jika Youngmin mengancam Yesung seperti dulu, hingga membuat Yesung menangis.

"KKkkkk~ tidak apa-apa kyu, semua sudah beres. Sekarang Super Junior tidak perlu takut pada kakek tua itu." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Super Junior tidak perlu takut lagi ?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah ayoo kita kembali." Tawar Yesung (G-dragon) yang sudah jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan terbengong.

"Yak! Baby hyung tunggu akuu" Teriak Kyuhyun saat sadar dan langsung berlari secepat kilat ketika melihat Yesung sudah masuk ke dalam _Lift_.

.

.

 **[Kantor YG entertainment]**

.

"Ya… Jiyongie, kenapa kau jadi takut begini, aku kan hanya bertanya sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Yesung Super Junior. Itu sajaa~." Ucap Yang Hyunsuk yang sengaja membuat kalimat terakhir dengan nada _cute_.

Yang Hyunsuk bingung, 1 jam lalu dirinya memang memanggil leader Big Bang udah datang menghadap ke kantor tapi tidak untuk memarahinya. Hyunsuk hanya ingin bertanya-tanya saja, penasaran.

Hyunsuk benar-benar penasaran kepada artis asuhannya ini, bukan rahasia lagi bahkan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa artis dari YG tidak banyak memiliki teman artis dari agensi pesaing rival abadinya itu SM.

Ketika artikel keluar Hyunsuk sebenarnya tidak tahu sama sekali, bahkan dirinya tahu berita tersebut dari Park Bom. Saat itu dirinya sedang asik bermain game di ponsel, hingga dirinya merasa terganggu akibat _chat_ _kakaotalk_ dari grup yang khusus ia buat sendiri sebagai salah satu cara agar tetap dekat dengan artisnya, _chatingt_ tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berisik. Bagaimana tidak berisik jika isi grup membernya tidak lain adalah semua artis asuhannya. Kadang Hyunsuk jengkel sendiri, karna mereka (artis asuhannya) berada di Grup sering mengobrol hal tidak penting hingga membuat batrai ponselnya jadi cepat habis.

Park Bom dari 2NE1 mengirim link sebuah artikel di grup, Hyunsuk yang penasaran langsung mengklik link tersebut hingga dirinya menemukan artis kesayangaannya mendapatkan skandal lagi. Bukan, kali ini skandalnya bukan mengenai wanita yang di tiduri atau dicium atau kedapatan berada di klub malam bersama dengan artisnya itu. Tapi ini skandal yang benar-benar membuat dirinya kaget, tidak percaya dan bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja tidak pernah.

"A-aaku…." Dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya seperti biasa ketika gugup, G-dragon (Yesung) menjadi terbata-bata ketika berhadapan dengan orang nomor satu di YG entertainment ini. Yesung takut salah bicara, maka dari itu Yesung tidak tahu harus bercerita bagaimana.

"Jiyongie~…aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, sungguh." Ucap Hyunsuk yang heran pada artis kesayangannya ini. Sejak masuk ke ruangannya, G-dragon tidak mau menatap dirinya. Biasanya G-dragon akan duduk dengan santai bahkan tiduran di sofanya ini layaknya dirumah sendiri.

"Mianhae sajangnim, aku akan menjaga sikap ku lagi. Dan, tidak akan membuat masalah lagi. Mianhae, mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…" Dengan terus merundukan kepala G-dragon (Yesung) meminta maaf pada CEO perusahaan yang menaungi Big Bang.

Sungguh dirinya benar-benar menyesal dan berharap CEO dari YG ini tidak memarahi Big Bang, terlebih saat ini Big Bang masih dalam masa promosi album barunya. Yesung benar-benar takut jika semua jadwal Big Bang akan dibatalkan dan vakum seperti Hoobaenya.

Yesung teringat dengan Hoobaenya F(x) dimana mereka masih dalam masa promosi albumnya, ketika salah satu member membuat masalah dengan skandal tanpa pikir bagaimana perasaan artisnya yang sudah bekerja keras dalam mempersiapkan albumnya malah di berhentikan begitu saja oleh Youngmin.

"I-ituu…." Kali ini Hyunsuk menjadi serba salah ketika G-dragon terus saja merundukan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Aish… sudahlah, aku bilang tidak apa-apa kan." **DHEG** …..Betapa kagetnya Yesung saat melihat Hyunsuk, CEO dari YG saat ini sedang mengusap rambut merahnya dengan gemes dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sa-sajangnim…." Lirih Yesung yang tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Yesung benar-benar lega karena CEOnya tidak marah dan entah kenapa merasa bahagia juga karena diperlakukan baik oleh CEO dari YG ini. Perlakuan Hyunsuk sangat berbeda dengan CEO mereka.

'Ini terasa hangat, beruntung sekali kalian memiliki CEO seperti ini.' Batin Yesung yang masih menangis membuat Hyunsuk yang melihat menjadi panik.

"Yak! Yak! Ji-jiyong… kenapa menangis…di-diamlah…" Hyunsuk benar-benar panik sekarang pertama kali melihat artisnya menangis seperti ini.

 **BRAAAK** ….Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan paksa, membuat Hyunsuk yang sedang menenangkan G-dragon menjadi terkaget.

"S-A-J-A-N-G-N-I-M…"Terdengar suara dengan aura menyeramkan dibalik punggungnya. Hyunsuk yang merasakan hawa tidak enak di tengku bagian belakangnya perlahan menoleh.

"Se-seung hyun ini bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan.." Dengan ucapan terbata Hyunsuk yang melihat wajah TOP sudah di depan wajahnya dengan menampilkan wajah seramnya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Yak! Sajangnim apa kau lakukan pada Jiyong ku…"

 **BRAAK… BRUGH… BRAAK** … bukan ini bukan suara TOP memukul sajangnimnya, mana mungkin TOP berani melakukan itu pada orang nomor satu di YG. Suara itu adalah suara dimana TOP memukul pantat sajangnimnya karena telah membuat kekasih hatinya menangis.

"Aww… aw yak… TOP…" Teriak Hyunsuk yang pantatnya terus di pukuli oleh TOP. G-dragon (Yesung) yang melihat tingkah CEO dari YG dan artisnya seperti anak kecil ini tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"HAHAHAHHA….." Mendengar tawa G-dragon(Yesung) membuat TOP dan Hyunsuk langsung menatap sosok namja mungil yang masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya itu.

.

.

 **[Super Junior Side]**

.

Hari berganti hari dan bulan berganti bulan, baik Yesung dan G-dragon melewati hari mereka dengan lancar selama 3 bulan ini, mereka memainkan perannya masing-masing dengan baik.

G-dragon yang berada di dalam tubuh Yesung walaupun cuek, tapi selama dirinya berada didalam tubuh Yesung sudah membawa perubahan yang sangat besar bagi Super Junior. Misalnya saja, ketika CEO mereka yaitu Youngmin memberikan hari libur yang lama pada member Super Junior, jadwal kerja yang mereka terima pun tidak terlalu sibuk seperti biasanya, bahkan Youngmin membuatkan album baru untuk Super Junior sebagai tanda _comeback_ Yesung yang telah kembali bersama dengan SuJu.

Perlakuan Youngmin yang tiba-tiba ini membuat semua member menjadi bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan CEO mereka, tapi siapa yang peduli yang terpenting mereka akan menikmati hari-hari bebas mereka dengan rasa senang.

"HEI KALIAAAN BERDUA CEPATLAH…" Teriak Leeteuk sang leader memanggil dua orang dewasa yang sifatnya masih saja seperti anak-anak. Dengan berdecak pinggang layaknya ahjumma yang sedang menunggu anak-anaknya datang, Leeteuk terus saja menggumpat tidak jelas hingga sering kali staff atau karyawan SM yang keluar masuk gedung menjadi tertawa melihat tingkah artis naungannya.

"Kami datang hyung, haahh…. Haah…"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat naik ke Van."

Tanpa menunggu Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih ter-enggah-enggah akibat berlari, Leeteuk dengan cepat mendorong tubuh kedua bocah itu untuk masuk kedalam Van.

Donghae yang masuk lebih dulu ke dalam Van kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak bersama dengan Yesung. Biasanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan duduk bersebelahan di Van, tapi saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung pisah mobil.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?." Tanya Donghae yang memilih duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang melihat kangin sudah duduk di kursi belakang sedang melambaikan tangan kearah dirinya hanya mendegus kesal. Pasti dirinya akan dijadikan bahan ledekan di mobil. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang di tanya oleh Donghae langsung mem _pause_ kan _game_ nya dan menatap hyung _flower_ _boy_ nya itu.

"Menurut mu…" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum paksa hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lalu ditepuknya bahu sang maknae sebagai tanda bahwa Donghae ikut prihatin.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi ke Restoran mahaluntuk makan besar!." Teriak Leeteuk semangat sambil menggeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil untuk melambaikan tangannya ke mobil pertama sebagai kode bahwa saatnya jalan.

Saat ini kedelapan member Super Junior (Sungmin dan Shindong yang sedang wamil, Siwon, Henry dan Zhoumi yang sedang sibuk syuting di China, dan Hanggeng serta Kibum yang entah kapan akan kembali kepada mereka.) akan meluangkan waktu bersama-sama sebagai acara memper-erat persaudaraan mereka. Mobil pertama di isi oleh Kangin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sedangkan, mobil kedua di isi oleh Heechul, Yesung, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"Hyung… apa menurut mu, Yesung sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi ?." Lirih Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada PSPnya. Donghae yang sedang memainkan ponsel ditangannya langsung menatap Kyuhyun lalu menggusap-usap dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Aku pikir Yesung hyung bukan namja yang cepat bosan dalam hal asmara… "

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun mengganguk setuju. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu benar, tapi untuk saat ini entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa Yesung menjauhinya dan Kyuhyun berpikir Yesung sudah bosan padanya.

"Kau tahu hyung, sejak skandal lalu. Aku memang telah berbaikan dengan Yesung, tapi entah kenapa semakin lama hubungan ku dengannya tidak berjalan baik." Curhat Kyuhyun sambil menatap layar PSPnya yang sudah sejak tadi bertuliskan ' _Game Over'_.

"Apa maksud mu…Bukannya kalian terlihat baik, mesra satu sama lain dan saling peduli seperti biasanya."

"Haaaa" Hanya sebuah helaan nafas yang Kyuhyun keluarkan ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Kini di alihkannya tatapan teduh Kyuhyun pada bandul yang terpasang di PSPnya, bandul yang sudah tujuh tahun ini selalu ia sematkan di setiap PSPnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun memainkan bandul tersebut, terseyum ketika mengingat bagaiaman dulu sang kekasih memberikan bandul ini.

.

 **[Flashback | 7 Tahun lalu ]**

.

" _Ini untuk mu.."_

 _Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, tiba-tiba Yesung datang ke kamar dan memberikan sebuah bandul berbentuk kura-kura kepada dirinya. Tanpa menunggu permisi dari sang majikan, Yesung mengambil PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun. Memasangkan bandul tersebut di PSP sang maknae dan menaruhnya kembali di tangan Kyuhyun._

" _Bagimu PSP adalah benda yang paling kau cintai. Sedetik pun kau tidak pernah lupa untuk membawanya, tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan selalu kau bawa kemana-mana. Bahkan, kau selalu menggangap dia adalah kekasihmu. Jadi, aku ingin kau….." Tunjuk Yesung pada PSP Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat imut karena terdapat bandul dari Yesung._

"… _.Aku ingin kau, secara tidak langsung… selalu membawa ku kemana pun kau berada, Kyu."_

 _ **Blush**_ _… Wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika Yesung memberikan sebuah eyesmilenya di akhir kalimat. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan Yesung yang saat itu Kyuhyun masih baru berusia 20 tahun. Belum banyak mengenal dan mengetahui tentang perasaannya. Dan, tentu saja Kyuhyun masih naïf._

" _Kau pikir aku bocah! dibelikan bandul seperti ini." Kesal Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha menyembuyikan rasa senangnya._

 _Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa senang karena orang yang menjadi alasan dirinya bergabung di Super Junior memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Namun, gensi yang terlalu tinggi membuat Kyuhyun sulit menggungkapkan perasaannya. Sedangkan Yesung yang melihat reaksi sang maknae langsung mendumel dan cerewet menceramahi Kyuhyun yang tidak mengucapkan rasa terima kasih._

 _Kyuhyun yang melihat sang hyung sudah mulai berceloteh melebihi yeoja itu langsung bangun dari duduknya dengan membawa PSP. Berjalan ke arah pintu kamar sambil menggorek-ngorek telinganya yang sudah mulai jengah akibat ocehan Yesung._

" _Yak! Kau tahu tidak… bandul itu aku buat sendiri dan hanya ada satu di dunia… ckckck, dasar maknae ti-."_

 _Diam….Tiba-tiba Yesung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yesung terdiam bukan tanpa alasan. Yesung menghentikan celotehannya ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan di bibir ranumnya._

" _Gomawo hyung…"_ _ **DHEG**_ _…..Untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Yesung berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini. Bagi Yesung, senyuman Kyuhyun saat ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya._

" _A-apaa yang kau laku-."_

" _Maafkan aku…"Ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan melewati tubuh Yesung begitu saja. Di raihnya knop pintu kamarnya untuk segera keluar. Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi._

"… _Maafkan aku…..maafkan aku yang sudah mencintai mu melebihi seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar._

 _ **BLAM**_ _…. Pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan Yesung yang berada di dalam kamar dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia dengar dari anggota termuda di grupnya itu. Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun keluar, perlahan wajah Yesung merona merah sambil memegang dada kirinya._

" _Dasar maknae menyebalkan, kau pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban ku. dasar bocah!." Umpat Yesung kesal. Sedangkan di luar kamar, semua member sedang tertawa pelan mendengar Yesung, termasuk Kyuhyun._

" _Kyu kau tidak mau mendengar jawaban Yesung ?." Tanya Leeteuk yang mulai menjauhi daun pintu kamar maknae._

" _Tidak, aku sudah tahu jawabannya hyung." Balas Kyuhyun masih dengan tertawa pelannya. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung juga menyukainnya, itu sangat mudah di tebak. Melihat tingkah Yesung kepada dirinya selama ini yang seperti wanita sedang mengejar pria, Kyuhyun bisa menyadari itu bahwa Yesung menyimpan perasaan yang sama._

.

.

"Hei Kyuu…" Panggil Donghae dengan menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dia sekarang seperti orang asing." Lanjut Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Orang asing bagaimana ? dia Yesung… kau pikir dia siapa kalau bukan Yesung. kau ini ada-ada saja."

Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Kyuhyun hanya dapat terseyum paksa lagi. Donghae memang tidak salah, dia memang Yesung. Tapi, bagi sang maknae SuJu ini. Yesung yang bersama dengannya saat ini seperti bukan Yesung yang selama tujuh tahun ini telah ia cintai.

Bagaimana tidak, setiap Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung, membisikan kata-kata cinta untuknya, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menemukan pipi yang bersemu merah seperti biasanya. Terlebih sorot mata Yesung ketika memandang dirinya itu seperti Dongsaeng, bukan lagi tatapan penuh cinta.

'Jika benar dia Yesung ku, kenapa hati ku tidak berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali aku memeluknya, Jika dia benar Yesung ku… dia akan selalu merenggek kepada ku seperti anak kecil, jika benar dia Yesung ku dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku sendiri seperti ini. Bukankah dimana ada Yesung akan selalu ada Kyuhyun! .' Geram Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) yang berada di mobil kedua, hanya diam menatap langit yang terlihat dari jendela mobilnya. Yesung (G-dragon) lebih memilih diam ketimbang ikut tertawa karena candaan Heechul pada Leeteuk yang menggolok-ngolok sang leader tentang umur dan wajahnya.

"Hyung dari tadi diam saja, ada apa ?." Tanya Ryeowook yang membuat lamunan Yesung buyar.

"Its okey Wookie, hanya menggantuk saja." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) dengan menampilkan senyuman khas Yesung. Di keluarkan ponsel miliknya dari saku jaket denim biru tuannya, memasangkan _earphone_ ditelinga dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu di _playlist_ ponselnya yang sebagaian besar adalah lagu Super Junior dan lagu bergenre _ballad_ tentang cinta, kesedihan dan terluka. Ponsel milik Yesung benar-benar suram isi lagunya.

Di pejamkan mata Yesung (G-dragon) dan menerawang bagaimana dirinya akhir-akhir ini bergaul dengan member Super Junior, itu sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih jika waktu makan tiba, ketika Ryeowook selesai masak dan menghidangkan makanan di meja. Maka saat itu juga hukum rimba berdentang, dimana dirinya harus berebut lauk dengan yang lainnya untuk makan.

G-dragon tidak pernah mengalami hal tersebut di dorm Big Bang. Anggota makan dengan tenang, yah walaupun ada perebutan makanan tapi tidak seliar Super Junior.

"kkkkk~."

"Hyung, kenapa kau tertawa." Tanya Ryeowook yang mendengar Yesung tertawa dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Tidak…hehehe."

"Dasar hyung aneh."

G-dragon tertawa, karena dirinya ingat bagaimana maknaenya dulu sangat kurang ajar, anggota Big Bang sudah masak dengan keras tapi dia malah makan tanpa dosa dan menjawab 'Aku tidak bisa masak hyung'. Tapi sekarang maknaenya sudah sangat mahir memasak, tidak ada makanan yang tidak bisa ia buat jika anggota menyuruhnya memasak.

'Haaa… maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun.' Batin Yesung (G-dragon) saat tidak sengaja wajah murung Kyuhyun terlintas di benaknya.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun bersedih akan sikapnya, padahal Yesung (G-dragon) sudah berjanji akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Tapi sungguh G-dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung tidak bisa bersikap manja pada lelaki lain selain TOP. Hingga akhirnya G-dragon menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang berdua.

.

.

"Makanlah yang banyak baby hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan daging panggang ke dalam mangkuk nasi Yesung (G-dragon). Selama acara ini berlangsung, Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukan Yesung seperti biasa. Memanjakan sang hyung tercinta.

"Gomawo, kau juga ini… makanlah."

Yesung (G-dragon) pun membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun dengan memberikan lauk untuknya. Bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan anggota SuJu yang melihat kemesraan KyuSung hanya dapat meledek dan sesekali memberikan siulan.

"Kau selalu tahu makanan kesukaan ku, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat isi lauk yang ada di dalam mangkuknya.

"Eh… te-tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan kekasih mu." Mendengar ucapan Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum miris.

Lihatlah…Jika benar Yesung di depannya ini benar Yesung yang mencintai dirinya, Yesung tidak mungkin memberikan sayuran kedalam piringnya bukankah Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci sayuran. Jelas sudah, Yesung di depannya ini bukanlah Yesung yang ia cintai. Yesung telah berubah.

.

.

 **[Big Bang Side]**

.

"Jiyong hyung~." Renggek sang maknae Big Bang di meja makan, sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja Seungri tidak henti-hentinya memanggil nama leadernya.

"Sebentar lagi…"

Mendengar balasan dari namja yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring di dapur, Seungri hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan, namja yang sepertinya sekarang sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Membuka celemek birunya dan mengkaitkan kembali celemek di tempat asalnya.

Sambil membawa nampan berisi _pudding_ , namja mungil itu berjalan kearah Seungri yang sedang menatap dirinya atau _pudding_ yang ia bawa dengan mata berbinar-binar.

 **TUK** … diletakannya nampan tersebut di depan Seungri dan dengan lahap layaknya anak kecil Seungri memakan _pudding_ itu.

"Jangan di habiskan semuanya sendiri, bagi juga dengan yang lainnya." Gemes namja mungil berambut merah pada Seungri.

"Ini bagian ku kan…" Ucap Daesung yang dari arah belakang mengambil _Pudding_.

"Sepertinya enak.." Susul Taeyang yang juga menggambil _pudding_.

Seungri yang perlahan tapi pasti melihat _pudding_ yang berada di nampan berkurang langsung mendengus kesal. Hei… apa kalian tidak tahu, leader Big Bang kita ini membuat _pudding_ khusus untuk sang maknae. Tapi dengan seenaknya para anggota mengambilnya.

Tunggu… leader Big Bang membuat _pudding_ ? sejak kapan ? jawabannya, sejak jiwa Yesung dan G-dragon tertukar. Yesung yang berada di dalam tubuh G-dragon memainkan perannya sebagai leader dengan sangat baik atau terlalu _ekstrem_. Mencuci, membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan masakan untuk anggota lain makan. Bahkan, G-dragon (Yesung) memanjakan sang maknae yang notabennya selalu ia jahili.

Bukan tanpa alasan Yesung bersikap seperti ini, semua orang mengetahui sifat Yesung yang selalu memperlakukan dongsaengnya dengan penuh kasih dan sikap lembut layaknya orang tua pada anaknya. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah anggota termuda, Yesung akan memperlakukan orang tersebut sangat spesial.

"Seung hyung dimana ?." Tanya Daesung di sela memakan _pudding_ nya.

"Paling dia main dengan robot-robot koleksinya dikamar." Jawab Taeyang yang sedang berebut _pudding_ dengan Seungri. Sepertinya Taeyang ingin nambah, tapi di halangi oleh sang maknae.

"Issh! Taeyang hyung tidak boleh nambah lagi." Ucap Seungri sambil menggeser nampan berisi 3 _pudding_ di depannya untuk sedikit menjauh dari jangkauan Taeyang yang telah berhasil merebut satu _pudding_ dari dirinya.

"Ehh…apa hyung akan memberikan _Juice_ itu pada Seung hyung lagi ?." Tanya Seungri sambil menunjuk _Juice_ buah buatan G-dragon.

"Ne…dia suka sekali minum wine, itu kan tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Jadi, aku khusus membuatkan _juice_ ini agar badannya tetap sehat. Kalian juga minumlah…. Di kulkas ada banyak." Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang cukup panjang, G-dragon (Yesung) langsung berjalan kearah kamar dimana TOP sedang sibuk bermain.

"Aku suka jika Jiyong hyung seperti ini." Ucap Maknae terharu karena sang leader sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih baik dalam memperlakukan dirinya sebagai anggota termuda yang seharunya di manjakan. Seungri sangat bahagia, karena saat ini dirinya merasakan benar-benar menjadi seorang maknae.

"Kesan _bad_ _boy_ nya sirna, sekarang yang ada hanyalah sisi _feminim_ nya." Gumam Daesung sambil menerawang bagaimana perubahan G-dragon selama 3 bulan ini. Gaya berpakaian, cara bicaranya pun sekarang sudah menjadi cerewet layaknya perempuan. Dan yang lebih penting, G-dragon setiap selca selalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Itu khas Yesung sekali yang berada di dalam tubuh leadernya.

"Kalian benar, Jiyong hyung sudah menjadi _'I am a Good Boy.'_." Ucap Taeyang yang di akhir kalimat meniru nyanyian lagu GD yang duet dengan dirinya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Seungri dan Daesung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _I am a Good…good… boy, lalalala_ ~." Sambung Taeyang yang melanjutkan nyanyiaan sehingga membuat dua manusia yang tadinya tertawa semakin tertawa hingga perutnya terasa kram.

.

.

 **[TOP room]**

.

 **CEKLEK** … perlahan G-dragon (Yesung) membuka pintu kamar TOP, memasukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang TOP lakukan. G-dragon (Yesung) tidak mau sampai dirinya menggangu keasikan visual Big Bang ini.

"Masuklah..."

Mendengar sang pemiliki kamar telah memberi izin, G-dragon (Yesung) tanpa ragu masuk kedalam kamar. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping TOP yang sedang bermain dengan robot koleksinya membuat namja mungil yang melihat langsung tertawa renyah.

'Sama saja seperti Siwon, di luar saja terlihat seperti pria _macho_ dan _cool_ . Tapi ternyata sikap aslinya adalah _childish_.'Batin G-dragon (Yesung) yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya kadang juga sama bersikap _childish_.

"Ini minumlah dulu." G-dragon (Yesung) memberikan segelas _juice_ yang ia bawa kepada TOP. Sudah tiga bulan G-dragon (Yesung) selalu memberikan dirinya _juice_ seperti ini. Dan, dengan senang hati TOP selalu meminumnya.

" _Thank You_.."

.

.

"Mmnh…. Seung hyunhh~." Desah G-dragon (Yesung) sambil meremas rambut hitam milik TOP. Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas ter-enggah, G-dragon yang saat ini tubuhnya sedang di nikmati dan dijamah oleh TOP hanya dapat mendesah tak tertahan.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, yang jelas mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terhayut dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya kecupan, berubah menjadi lumatan kecil hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka menggerang nikmat.

Bolehkah Yesung jujur, setiap TOP menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang merupakan bukan tubuh aslinya ini, entah kenapa Yesung tidak bisa menolak. Yesung benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan TOP.

Sejenak TOP menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah memerah akibat ulah dirinya. Melihat ada rambut merah milik sang kekasih yang menjuntai di kening, TOP dengan lembut menyingkirkannya dan mengecup kening itu.

"Aku mencintai mu…" Ucap TOP dengan senyum menawannya. Sedangkan, sang namja yang berada dibawahnya saat ini hanya dapat terseyum, sesekali dirinya mengusap lembut kedua lengan kokoh yang sudah memenjarakan dirinya seperti ini.

'Maafkan aku Kyuu, Aku mencintai mu. Tapi bolehkan aku merasakan cinta yang lain sebentaaar….. saja…' Batin Yesung.

Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh TOP untuk lebih dalam berada di pelukannya, menyalurkan kehangatan khas seorang Kim Yesung pada TOP. Sedangkan TOP tentu saja menyadari bahwa namja yang berada dibawahnya saat ini bukanlah G-dragonnya.

Dari cara berbicara dan bersikap TOP bisa tahu, awalnya TOP memang sudah curiga dan ingin menyelidikinya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, semakin lama dia menyelidiki kekasihnya itu, TOP malah makin terpesona dengan sisi lain dari G-dragon. Dan, TOP menganggap wajar jika G–dragon kini bisa berubah sikapnya, bukankah manusia selalu memiliki sisi yang berbeda dan mungkin inilah waktunya G-dragon menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada TOP.

Baik TOP dan Kyuhyun mereka berdua telah salah paham sekarang. Kyuhyun yang beranggapan bahwa sikap Yesung berubah dan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Sedangkan, TOP yang menganggap G-dragon berubah karna ingin menunjukkan sisi lainnya. Alias kepribadian ganda.

.

.

 **[Yesung dan G-dragon side]**

 **.**

"Yak! Hyung kau lama sekali!." Kesal Yesung pada G-dragon yang saat in sedang lari-lari di lorong parkiran apartement miliknya. Jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuh Yesung sangatlah _perfectsionis_. Tidak heran jika masalah waktu bisa membuat dirinya kesal.

"Hehehe… mainahe GD."

"Cepat masuk."

Kini Yesung dan G-dragon melajukan mobilnya keluar parkiran, dimana seperti biasa Yesung (G-dragon) yang menyetir. Karena G-dragon sangat mahir dalam mengendarai mobil. Hari ini sudah tiga bulan lebih lamanya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Yesung (G-dragon) mengajak G–dragon (Yesung) keluar untuk sekedar menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama mereka memainkan perannya.

"Jadi, Kau berbicara seperti itu pada Youngmin." Kaget G-dragon (Yesung) saat mendengar cerita dari tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa G-dragon menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memberontak dan membuat sang CEO dari SM bungkam. Tentu saja bisa, bukankah tubuh mu di kendali oleh G-dragon yang tidak kenal takut.

"Tentu saja, dan apa kau tahu, sekarang kami sedang dalam proyek membuat album baru. " Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"MWO! Benarkah ? akh… aku sangat berharap kita bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing secepatnya."

"Aku juga, tapi tenanglah aku akan bernyanyi dengan baik. Seperti waktu dirimu bernyanyi ketika _Comeback_ kami." Cenggir Yesung (G-Dragon) berharap namja yang sedang menggunakan tubuhnya untuk percaya. Dan, namja di depannya pun mengganguk.

Kini di alihkan matanya ke luar jendela. Menatap mobil-mobil yang melanju mendahului mobilnya. Sesekali dari jendela yang melewati mobilnya, terlihat beberapa orang menyadari dirinya adalah artis dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sajangnim baik sekali, apa dia selalu memperlakukan artisnya seperti itu ?." Tanya Yesung sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela mobil, hingga sekarang Yesung bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana tubuhnya itu sedang menyetir dan sesekali tersenyum.

"Yeah… dia selalu begitu pada kami. Membebaskan kami untuk melakukan apa saja, berkarya dan juga kehidupan pribadi kami."

Yesung langsung cemberut saat mendengar jawaban namja di depannya ini. Betapa bahagianya namja didepannya bisa debut di bawah agensi sebaik itu.

"Coba dulu diriku seperti dirimu yang masih trainee di SM lalu pindah ke YG. " keluh namja yang berusia lebih tua sedangkan namja yang berusia muda langsung tertawa di sela menggendarai mobilnya.

"Aku bisa membuat Super Junior masuk ke agensi ku, jika kau mau hyung." Tawar Yesung (G-dragon) yang masih fokus menyetir. Yesung yang mendengar tawaran G-dragon langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah ? ah… kami pasti sangat bahagia. Tapi…."

"Tapi apa hyung."

"Tapi…. Aku sudah nyaman di sana, para Hoobae, staff dan orang-orang yang telah berjasa dalam melatih ku sudah seperti keluarga bagi ku."

G-dragon yang melihat Yesung murung langsung menggelus surai rambutnya. G-dragon mengerti perasaan itu, sangat mengerti. Baik Super Junior dan Big Bang, keduannya debut dengan usaha yang sulit. Sudah banyak penderitaan yang mereka lewati hingga kini mereka telah sukses. Jadi, tidak mudah untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah ikut melewati waktu suka dan dukanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita ke sini ?."

"Tenang saja hyung, aku jamin tidak akan ada fans yang mengejar kita seperti dulu, hahaha."

Saat ini Yesung dan G-dragon sedang berada di _resort SPA_. G-dragon senagaja mengajak Yesung ke tempat perawatan tubuh yang biasa ia datangi. Yesung tidak pernah sekali pun merawat diri ke salon seperti Leeteuk dan Heechul. Yesung memiliki kulit yang bagus, wajah yang selalu awet muda ini bisa Yesung miliki dengan mudah hanya dengan banyak minum air putih dan menjaga pola makanan sehat. Itu rahasia Yesung.

 **Brukh** … Yesung menabrak tubuhnya sendiri karena terlalu terpesona dengan _resort SPA_ ini.

"Mr. Kwon selamat datang." Sambut pelayan _resort SPA_ sambil memberikan sebuah bunga dan menggalungkannya di leher G-dragon dan Yesung.

"Eng… aku maksudnya ?." Tanya balik G-dragon (Yesung) ke resepsionis dengan wajah polosnya.

"Perawatan apa yang ingin anda ambil hari ini." Tanya sang resepsionis sambil menyerahkan buku menu yang menawarkan pelayanan apa saja yang diberikan oleh _resort SPA_ ini. Sejenak G-dragon (Yesung) membaca _list_ perawatan yang ditawarkan.

"Semua kalimat dalam bahasa inggris." Gumam G-dragon yang sudah selesai membaca satu persatu judul perawatan di _resort_. Jujur Yesung tidak mengerti, semua orang tahu bahwa kemampuan inggris Yesung sangatlah aneh. Sedangkan G-dragon yang berada di dalam tubuh Yesung langsung tertawa renyah.

"Berikan saja _service_ yang biasa Mr. Kwon ambil." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon) yang sepertinya sudah mulai gerah menunggu namja yang sendari tadi mengucapkan kalimat satu persatu, tidak tahukan bahwa dirinya ingin segera melakukan perawatan.

"Dan….untuk tagihannya masukkan saja ke dalam tagihan Mr. Kwon ."

"Baik."

 **TING** … **TING** … mendengar suara bel berdenting, dari arah timur terlihat empat wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang sexy datang menghampiri G-Dragon dan Yesung. G-dragon yang biasa kemari tentu saja sudah biasa melihat wanita cantik yang di sajikan di sini. Berbeda dengan Yesung dirinya menelan ludah kasar bahkan langsung keringat dingin ketika dua wanita itu memeluk lengannya manja.

"Yak! GD…. Kau kan sedang di tubuh ku! Jangan peluk-peluk perempuan sembaranan seperti ituuuu!." Teriak G-dragon (Yesung) yang saat ini sedang pasrah di seret wanita cantik.

"Nikmati saja hyung… hahaha." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di kedua pinggang wanita lainnya, bahkan sesekali dirinya mencium pipi wanita itu. Habis sudah _image_ Yesung yang polos, lugu, dan pemalu berdekatan dengan wanita akibat ulah G-dragon.

.

.

"GYAAAA…. KENAPA AKU HARUS TELANJANG DI DEPAN KALIAN." Teriak G-dragon (Yesung) yang saat ini sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangan.

"Tentu saja untuk memijit tubuh anda tuan." Balas salah satu wanita yang bernama Yeeun.

Dengan pakaian kimono khas Jepang, Yeeun sudah bersiap untuk memijat G-dragon (Yesung). Sedangkan wanita satunya yang bernama Sunhye juga sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan, dimana lilin aroma terapi sudah di nyalakan. Lalu, ramuan-ramuan untuk memijit pun sudah di tuangkan.

"Hyung, kau ini berisik sekali. Kau ini tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini ya." Ucap namja mungil yang menikmati perawatan di tubuhnya.

Aura damai terpancar dari wajahnya, ketika tangan-tangan ahli itu memijit punggungnya sangatlah nikmat. Semua beban, capek, letih langsung terangkat.

"GYAAA…. LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMBUAT TUBUH KU DI NISTAKAN WANITA." Teriak G-dragon (Yesung) yang melihat tubuhnya sendiri sedang di pijit oleh wanita berambut blonde. Tubuhnya sudah di raba-raba oleh wanita. Tubuh Yesung sudah ternodai.

"Untuk perawatan ini, aku _skip_!." Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) yang se-enak jidat, tanpa peduli tubuh siapa yang ia gunakan sekarang. Dengan langkah menggebu-ngebu G-dragon (Yesung) masuk kedalam bilik salah satu kamar ganti.

"Haaaa…" Hela nafas terdengar saat G-dragon (Yesung) bercermin. Terlihat seluruh tubuh khususnya di bagian dada banyak sekali _kissmark_. _Kissmark_ yang dibuat oleh TOP saat mereka bercinta tiga hari lalu belum hilang, untuk itulah G-dragon (Yesung) menolak keras kenapa tidak ingin melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Bisa gawat kalau GD melihat tanda di tubuh ku ini." Gumam G-dragon (Yesung) frustasi jika GD tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

.

.

 **[Kamar TOP & Jiyong]**

.

"Kau wangi sekali dragonie~." Ucap TOP yang kini sedang memeluk tubuh G-dragon (Yesung) dari belakang, menyesap aroma buah segar dari leher sang kekasih. Ah… _moment_ seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bagi TOP.

"Tadi aku perawatan ke salon." Jawab G-dragon singkat.

Saat ini G-dragon (Yesung) sedang menonton DVD yang baru saja ia pinjam dari Daesung. Sedangkan, TOP yang mendengar jawaban singkat dari sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan jadi _hobby_ menonton film seperti ini langsung ber _smirk_. Berani sekali namja mungil ini mengacuhkannya.

"Perawatan tubuh seperti biasa, eum ?." Tanya TOP yang sudah mulai nakal memainkan jemarinya di tubuh sang kekasih.

"Akkhh…. hyunghhh." Lirih G-dragon (Yesung) yang merasakan tangan TOP sudah masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan memainkan kedua _nipple_ nya. Menekan dan mencubit _nipple_ nya dengan kasar.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat senang dengan sisi mu yang pasrah dan tidak melakukan perlawan ini." Bisik TOP di telinga G-dragon (Yesung) sambil mengigit daun telinganya. Gigitan TOP di telinganya memberikan efek merinding dan geli. Membuat darahnya berdesir dengan hebat.

Tanpa memberikan aba-aba. TOP langsung menindihi tubuh G-dragon (Yesung) untuk melewati malam ini dengan desahan – desahan yang mengalun indah di dalam kamar. Remasan kuat Yesung di seprei ranjangnya menandakan betapa kuatnya TOP menghentakan miliknya di dalam tubuh palsunya ini.

"Aah…Seung hyuun ahhh." Rancau G-dragon (Yesung) dengan nafas yang kian makin memburu dan tidak beraturan seperti ini.

Sesekali G-dragon (Yesung) membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat rupa wajah TOP, tampan dan terlihat sangat _gentle_ di matanya.

"A-aakuhhh… nngh.."

"Nikmati saja."

Dengan egoisnya TOP tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan sekali pun pada G-dragon (Yesung) untuk bernafas dengan normal sebelum dirinya merasa puas. Decitan ranjang dan desahan yang terdengar saling berirama membuat suasana semakin panas. Bahkan suara dari DVD yang mereka lihat saat ini yang masih berputar mengalahkan suaranya.

.

.

 **[Kamar KyuSung]**

.

"Kau mau tidur hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat sang kekasih keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyaman kura-kuranya.

"Kau belum bercerita dari mana saja tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sang kekasih sudah masuk ke dalam selimut dan memakai penutup mata.

"Kapan-kapan saja. Tidurlah Kyu, nanti kau sakit jika begadang."

"Baik Hyung, tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

Setelah Kyuhyun menggusap dan mencium kening sang kekasihhnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan beranjak dari ranjang mereka dan memilih untuk pergi ke ruang TV untuk memainkan PSPnya seperti biasa. Jam terus berdetik hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun masih terjaga hingga pukul 03:00AAM, Kyuhyun memilih melarutkan dirinya dalam bermain game.

 **CEKLEEK** …. Pintu kamar dengan hiasan gantungan ikan pun perlahan terbuka, hingga membuat sosok namja ber _gummy_ _smile_ yang hendak ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum menjadi terkaget ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Dimana, ruangan dalam keadaan lampu padam dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil bermain game dengan TV menyala.

"Kyuu… astaga! kau tidak tidur ? Ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan nanti jam 7 kau akan _recording_ untuk Radio Star kan." Omel Eunhyuk yang melihat sang maknae masih saja asik bermain PSP.

"Kemana Yesung hyung, apa dia tidak menyuruh mu untuk tidur."

 **BUGGH** … Kyuhyun langsung melempar bantal sofa kearah Eunhyuk ketika dirinya ingin masuk ke dalam kamar KyuSung.

"Jangan ganggu dia tidur."

"Aishh…terserah mu lah!." Kesal Eunhyuk, tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan sang maknae. Akhirnya Eunhyuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi tidak berselang lama, berganti Donghae keluar dari kamar. Menduduki dirinya di samping sang maknae dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Pasti kau di suruh oleh Eunhyuk untuk menemani ku kan." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae yang nyawanya masih melayang entah terbang kemana.

"Hmmm…"

"…."

"Kali ini apa lagi yang menganjal di pikiran mu." Tanya Donghae dengan mata masih terpejam. Lama Kyuhyun tidak mengubris pertanyaan Donghae, hingga pada akhirnya ketika PSP itu kembali menampilkan tulisan ' _Game Over_ ' Kyuhyun mulai menceritakannya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, Yesung tidak pernah membiarkan ku begadang seperti ini sendirian."

"Lalu…"

"Jika aku bermain PSP hingga larut, Yesung akan langsung memarahi ku seperti UKE mu tadi. Dan, jika aku tetap keras kepala, dia akan menemani ku yang ujung-ujung dia akan tertidur. Tapi, sekarang kau lihat, dia tidur tanpa peduli dengan diri ku saat ini."

Perlahan mata Donghae terbuka, menatap sang maknae dengan tatapan khawatir. Kyuhyun yang dilihat dari samping ini sedang menatap PSP itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun tidak memainkan PSPnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan PSP itu terus menyala, hingga permainan itu selalu _Game Over_ karena tidak di mainkan.

"Percayalah, dia akan kembali menjadi Yesung yang kau cintai itu." Ucap Donghae yang dengan seenak hati memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping. Memberikan rasa kehangatan seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya dan juga sebagai tempat besandar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sikap mu yang sudah berubah ini, membuat ku ingin mengatakan kata terlarang dalam suatu hubungan." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memandang bandul kura-kura di PSPnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Yesung alias G-dragon mendengar di balik kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai di dudukinya kembali tubuh yang bukan miliknya ini di ranjang. Sebenarnya sebelum Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar, Yesung (G-dragon) ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk dan tidur, tapi niatnya di urungkan hingga dirinya memilih menjadi pendengar.

"Mianhae….." Lirih Yesung (G-dragon). Sejujurnya di sini bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menderita.

G-dragon juga menderita, menderita karna tidak bisa bertemu dengan TOP selama dirinya terjebak di dalam tubuh Yesung. Dia benar-benar merindukan sang kekasih sama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya kekasih. G-dragon hanya bisa menyalurkan kasih sayangnya layaknya kekasih kepada TOP saja.

"Aku benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke tubuh asli ku, agar aku tidak membuat masalah di sini menjadi semakin besar."

.

.

 **Who Are You (WAY)**

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 **Note Author:**

Gimana dengan chapter 3 ini^^a

Memuaskan ? Tidak memuaskan ? atau membingungkan ?

Sebenarnya FF ini mau aku update barengan sama **FF Thanatos and Ker - Chapter 8**. Tapi karena FF itu masih dalam tahap _progress_ dan entah kapan **FIX** selesainya. Jadi aku update ini dulu deh.

Dan, Maaf aku **Skip banyak** adegan sex antara TOP dan Yesung, lagi puasa sih :3

Kalau ga puasa udah aku buat Yesung di kasarin tuh mainnya sama TOP, hahaha XD

Untuk Yesung dan TOP akan ku buat mereka menikmati kebersamaannya, mungkin akan ku buat Yesung jadi Egois, padahal Kyuhyun sama GD menderita._. bahkan, GD menjaga jarak supaya hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi kaya TOP sama Yesung. dan, Kyuhyun kalian bisa liat sendiri, gimana maknae kita ini _**down**_ banget. Selalu tersenyum miris tapi selalu memperlakukan Yesung seperti biasa penuh cinta. Ah...indahnya hidup (membuat Kyuhyun menderita) XD

OK! Akhir kata untuk VIP dan ELF, khususnya KyuSung dan GTOP Shipper, jangan gebukin saya karena membuat OTP kalian menderita, egois, dan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan, hahaha *Kabur*

* * *

 **Thanks To:**

Rahma94, cho loekyu07, babykyusung, ajib4ff, CloudYesungie, kys134, Jy, angel sparkyu, sekarzane, CloudSparkyuLove, cassandraelf, Jiji Park, Kim YeHyun, Cloud246, Cloud246, SooieBabyUke, ssyy, akuyeppeo, sweetyYeollie, dewinyonyakang, cloudsammy, yesung ukeku, kyutiesung, Albino's Deer, ressalini, lyflink97, hlyeyenpls, Leethakim, kim rose, , hyena lee, han helda, KaraKyusungReal, Alifyaky0123, Varka anak V.I.P, yenieriyah, jjhuang, ziekyusung, Jeremy kim84, turtle choi.

Makasih yang sudah **Review** kemarin, hehehe. Menyenangkan membaca ( **Review** ) kalian semua.

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : WAY (Who Are You)

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Supranatural, Life, Hurt.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), GTop (G-dragon x TOP)

 **Slight Pair** : KyuG (Kyuhyun x G-dragon), TopSung (TOP x Yesung), JiSung (Jiyong x Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning :** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! G-Dragon UKE!

Sekali lagi di **INGATKAN** bahwa FF ini dibuat tidak untuk menjatuhkan atau menjelekkan satu sama lain.

* * *

Original Fanfiction **Who Are You**

by KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

 **Kim Yesung** adalah Lead Vocal dari grup boyband Super Junior. Sedangkan, **G-Dragon** adalah Leader sekaligus Rapper dari grup Boyband Big Bang. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan seperti memiliki selera fashion yang paling berani digrupnya, sama-sama lahir dibulan Agustus, suka mengigit kuku, memiliki tubuh yang mungil, wajah yang imut dan sama-sama menjabat sebagai UKE. Tapi, dibalik kesamaan pastilah ada perbedaan. Yesung ahli dalam lagu ballad. Sedangkan, G-Dragon ahli dalam lagu HipHop. Lalu, bagaimana jika jiwa Yesung dan G-Dragon tertukar ?

.

.

"Percayalah, dia akan kembali menjadi Yesung yang kau cintai itu." Ucap Donghae yang dengan seenak hati memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping. Memberikan rasa kehangatan seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya dan juga sebagai tempat besandar untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sikap mu yang sudah berubah ini, membuat ku ingin mengatakan kata terlarang dalam suatu hubungan." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memandang bandul kura-kura di PSPnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Yesung alias G-dragon mendengar di balik kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai di dudukinya kembali tubuh yang bukan miliknya ini di ranjang. Sebenarnya sebelum Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar, Yesung (G-dragon) ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk dan tidur, tapi niatnya di urungkan hingga dirinya memilih menjadi pendengar.

"Mianhae….." Lirih Yesung (G-dragon). Sejujurnya di sini bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menderita.

G-dragon juga menderita, menderita karna tidak bisa bertemu dengan TOP selama dirinya terjebak di dalam tubuh Yesung. Dia benar-benar merindukan sang kekasih sama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya kekasih. G-dragon hanya bisa menyalurkan kasih sayangnya layaknya kekasih kepada TOP saja.

"Aku benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke tubuh asli ku, agar aku tidak membuat masalah di sini menjadi semakin besar."

* * *

 **Who Are You**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

I can't love you. No, I am not sure too.

You are such a dazzling person to me.

You have always been by my side.

You are always so warm.

My smile is always meant for you.

Even during those tired days.

No matter when, you are always there.

" _Yak! Kenapa kau bernyanyi seperti itu ." Teriak namja mungil berambut panjang sedang memukul-mukul meja dengan tongkat rotan. Namja itu adalah Yesung si Lead Vocal, saat ini member Super Junior sedang rekaman album single U._

" _Apa yang salah, aku sudah mengikuti ritmenya kan." Balas namja yang sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang di marahin Yesung ini tidak habis pikir apa yang salah dengan nyanyianya. Sudah empat kali dirinya dimarahi tanpa alasan seperti ini._

" _Menyanyi itu harus menggunakan hati!. Ulangi!." Teriak Yesung lagi pada Kyuhyun. Dengan menggepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, Kyuhyun mencoba meredamkan emosinya. Jika saja dirinya tidak ingat bahwa dia masih anggota baru di Super Junior yang harus menghormati hyungdeulnya, sudah Kyuhyun bungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya._

 _Apa bibir ? yaa… Kyuhyun yang di rekrtu oleh SM sebagai member ke 13 di Super Junior ini benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa orang yang sangat ingin ia temui berbanding terbalik dengan imajinasinya._

 _Pertama mendengar lagu debut Super Junior, Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta dengan suara Yesung yang khas dan unik. Hingga dirinya setuju ketika di tawari menjadi trainee di SM dan bergabung dengan Super Junior sebagai member ke 13._

" _Yesung hyung jika sudah di studio rekaman langsung berubah menyeramkan."_

" _Kau benar, kasian Kyuhyun kena semprot terus. Hahaha."_

 _Mendengar ada suara-suara yang aneh masuk ke gendang telinganya, Yesung dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengobrol di tengah recording album._

" _KALIAAAN YANG DI POJOK! NADA KALIAN BERDUA JUGA SALAH, ULANGI."_

" _Ba-baik."_

 _Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk kena marah oleh Yesung sama seperti dirinya juga jadi tertawa renyah. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak suka ketika di marahi oleh member lain. Tapi entah kenapa jika Yesung sudah marah seperti tadi Kyuhyun akan 100% nurut. Mungkin Kyuhyun mengerti, Yesung bersikap seperti ini karena dia ingin membuat lagu yang hasilnya benar-benar bagus dan juga untuk kebaikan dirinya._

" _Apa lihat-lihat!." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun lagi. Bermaksud menakuti Kyuhyun dengan berwajah menyeramkan._

' _Kau sangat menggemaskan hyung.' Batin Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang menurut member lain sangat menyeramkan, tapi di matanya malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan._

My heart, I don't even understand my heart.

Is weird but somehow you are always be my side.

Since when it has become in this way. How did it started.

You and me, We don't even know.

Both of us are always in denial.

My foolish heart is still beating for you.

But, I pretend that I wasn't aware of it.

It has become our habit.

" _Hiks… Kyu, bangunlah." Isak Yesung sambil menggengam tangan seorang namja yang sudah beberapa bulan ini terbaring di rumah sakit. Bulan lalu, Super Junior mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang membuat beberapa member terluka dan Kyuhyunlah yang terparah._

 _Mendengar berita itu semua member beserta keluarga besar Super Junior menjadi sangat terpukul. Terlebih dengan Yesung, suara indahnya yang biasa menggalun dari bibirnya kini hanya terdengar suara parau serak akibat terlalu sering menangis._

" _Hyung, Kyuhyun pasti bangun." Ryeowook mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada hyungnya, dengan menggusap punggung Yesung, berharap Yesung tidak menyiksa dirinya lagi. Sejak Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit dan koma, Yesung jarang sekali makan dan memilih menyibukkan dirinya sebagai DJ di salah satu stasiun radio lokal._

" _Kau jahat Kyu hiks….kau selalu mengatakan saranghae pada ku… hiks tapi kau tidak pernah mendengar jawaban ku kan….hiks." Yesung terus merancau tidak peduli dengan orang tua dan sebagian member Super Junior yang ada di ruangan sedang melihat dirinya iba._

 _Suara deru nafas kembali terdengar ditelinga Yesung, nafas yang berasal dari namja yang di ajak bicara oleh Yesung hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya seperti orang tidur dengan pulas, bedanya namja yang sedang Yesung ajak bicara ini tidak tahu kapan tersadarnya._

" _Yesungie, sudahlah nak…." Lirih YeMom pada Yesung di sudut ruangan, melihat putra kesayangannya hancur seperti ini membuat perasaaan seorang Ibu tidak kuat menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Begitu juga dengan KyuMom. Beliau tidak henti-hentinya menangis melihat putra bungsu dan anak laki satu-satunya itu belum terbangun._

" _Aku…..hiks" Sungguh Yesung tidak bisa melajutkan kata-katanya, bayangan senyuman Kyuhyun terlintas di pikirannya dan kejahilan-kejahilan yang Kyuhyun lakukan membuat Yesung menjadi semakin terisak._

" _Aku… hiks… juga men…cintaimu, Kyuu." Akhirnya Yesung berhasil mengatakan langsung pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun Yesung sadar, entah Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak yang jelas Yesung sudah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan dari dulu._

 _Menyesal. Sungguh Yesung benar-benar menyesal, jika saja dia lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun yang selalu saja mengatakan cinta. Setidaknya Yesung bisa memberikan waktu yang bahagia untuk Kyuhyunnya sebelum hal yang membuat dia takut saat ini terjadi._

" _Jahh-jangan menangishh lagih."_

 _ **DHEG**_ _…_

" _Kyuhyun!." Teriak semua orang yang ada di ruangan kaget._

 _Melihat namja yang mereka sudah tunggu –tunggu akhirnya membuka mata membuat semua orang kaget, Sungmin dengan sigap langsung keluar ruangan untuk mencari dokter. KyuMom tertunduk lemas, beliau benar-benar bersyukur putra kesayangannya telah siuman. Begitu juga dengan para member dan orang tua lainnya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun walaupun tidak bisa banyak bergerak, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berbicara dan tersenyum pada Yesung._

" _Syukurlahhh, akuhh bisa melihat mu lagihhh." Ucap Kyuhun di sela alat yang terpasang di hidung dan mulutnya untuk membantunya bernafas._

 _ **GREEB**_ _… Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengat erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

" _Maafhhh membuat mu…uhuk…menunggu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi._

 _Susah payah Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menjangkau surai lembut hyungnya, tapi karena berbagai selang infuse yang tertancap ini membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun terbatas, dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun terus mencoba dan berhasil hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menggusap rambut namja yang ia cintai sampai sekarang ini._

" _Jangan pernah meninggalkan ku lagi. Kumohon.." Mendengar perkataan Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya mengganguk dan tersenyum pada semua orang yang kini sedang menatap dirinya dengan senang._

You, now I am looking at you

Sorry, to keep you waiting for so long

Those accumulated memories together is actually love.

I know that is really love.

I am now standing in front of you.

Our look have change now as complete the past.

Even if it is awkward, please hold on to my hands.

 _ **BRAAK**_ _…. Pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan gantungan berbentuk Kura-kura bertanduk iblis yang bertuliskan 'KyuSung room' terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, hingga membuat namja yang sedang asik main game di laptop kesayangannya menjadi terkaget._

" _Yak! hyung, kau ini suka sekali membuang uangku untuk membeli pintu." Kesal Kyuhyun yang sepertinya harus membeli pintu kamar lagi akibat Yesung yang membuka pintu selalu saja dengan dentuman keras, hingga sering kali gagang pintu rusak atau apalah itu. Sedangkan Yesung acuh dan tidak peduli. Toh selama membeli pintu itu bukan uang miliknya tapi uang kekasihnya._

 _ **TAP… TAP….TAP….**_ _dengan langkah kasar Yesung masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk diranjang dengan melipat tangannya di dada._

" _Kau berciuman dengan wanita lagi di drama musical."_

" _HAH ?!." Bingung Kyuhyun yang langsung diserang oleh Yesung. Yesungnya ini selalu saja mengoceh dengan nada yang cepat sehingga Kyuhyun sering salah mengartikan ucapannya. Tidak ingatkah Yesung bahwa salah satu telinga Kyuhyun sedikit bermasalah._

" _Kau berciuman dengan wanita lagi di drama musical." Ulang Yesung dengan nada yang pelan._

" _Oh, kenapa ? Kau cemburu ?." Tanya Kyuhyun polos dan memilih melanjutkan permainannya. Sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya. Cemburu ? tentu saja Yesung cemburu, siapa yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihmu mencium bibir orang lain._

 _Kyuhyun pun melirik Yesung sekilas. Lihatlah betapa menggemaskan Yesungnnya ini… semburat merah terpancar dari kedua pipi mungilnya. Ah…Yesungnya ini selalu tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya. Uke dengan gensi yang besar. Itulah Yesung._

 _ **GREB**_ _…. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung dari samping dan menaruh dagunya di bahu kecil Yesung hingga membuat Yesung harus menggeliat geli akibat Kyuhyun._

" _Jangan marah, itu kan pekerjaan baby." Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kirinya._

" _Ta-tapi tetap saja, kau berciuman dengannya."_

" _Kkkkk~ itu bukan ciuman, yang ini baru ciuman…"_

 _ **SREEET**_ _…. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengarahkan wajah Yesung untuk menyamping ,dimana dengan posisi seperti itu Kyuhyun dapat leluasa mencium kekasihnya ini. Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan pada Yesung bahwa apa yang ia lakukan di dramus bukanlah ciuman._

" _Nnngh… Kyuuh." Leguh Yesung saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan gencar. Lumat… lumat dan lumat, Kyuhyun terus saja melumat dan menggulum bibir atas dan bawah Yesung tanpa henti._

" _Mmmh…" Yesung yang berusaha membalas, hanya dapat mendesah kecewa. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat mencium bibirnya, sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah dan membuka mulutnya untuk Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan rasa manis bibirnya._

 _ **Blush**_ _… wajah Yesung langsung merah padam ketika Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka dan langsung menatap dirinya. Yesung malu karena melihat bibir Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan basah akibat ciuman mereka tadi. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap bibir Yesung yang sedikit membengkak, basah dan terlihat shinning baginya._

" _Aku akan selalu mencintai mu, Hyung."_

I have always been loving you.

All the times which we have been spending together.

No matter when we look back.

Following your footsteps is…

the time when we are in love.

 **(Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior – The time when we are in love (Ost The Time Loved You))**

Terdengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh namja berkulit putih pucat menggalun indah. Bersamaan dengan suara petikan gitar sebagai penutup, lagu tersebut selesai dinyanyikan dan direkam. Kini di lepasnya _earphone_ besar yang terpasang di telinga dan dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula.

Kini matanya bergerak untuk melihat dari balik kaca besar yang terpasang di depannya, kaca yang digunakan sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dengan orang yang berada diluar studio. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengusap-usap mataya dengan tangan, apa Kyuhyun tidak salah lihat namja mungil yang ia bayangkan ketika bernyanyi tadi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya saat ini. Tanpa membuang waktu namja berkulit putih pucat itu pun keluar dari studio rekaman dengan wajah senang.

"Kau datang baby hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari ruang rekaman.

Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat Yesung datang mengunjungi dirinya. Yesung (G-dragon) membalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dan tidak lupa memberikan sebuah buket bunga tulip merah padanya.

"Selamat Kyu, suara dan lagunya sangat bagus."

 **GREB** … Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung (G-dragon) tanpa peduli bahwa di ruangan masih ada staff yang melihat mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Kyuu… kau kenapa ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah menggeratkan pelukannya untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Di usapnya punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut berharap Kyuhyun dapat tenang, karena Yesung (G-dragon) merasakan bahu Kyuhyun mulai bergetar dan pakaianya mulai basah. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Yesung, kau tahu tidak. Lagu Soundtrack ini di nyanyikan khusus untuk mu." Ucap PD-nim yang membantu rekaman lagu dari OST yang di bawakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Untuk ku ? benarkah itu Kyu ?." Kyuhyun pun mengganguk memberikan jawaban untuk sang kekasih. Sedangkan Yesung(G-dragon) sebenarnya sudah tahu dengan berita ini. Yesung (G-dragon) sekarang hanya tersenyum dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Bulan lalu Yesung (G-dragon) di beritahu oleh manajer Kim dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun tentunya.

.

.

 **[Flashback| Bulan lalu]**

.

"Bagaimana Kyu, PD-nim ingin kau menyanyikan lagu ini untuk OST drama The Time Loved You." Ucap Manajer Kim yang sedang menyesap kopi hangatnya. Sudah satu jam Kyuhyun membaca kontrak dan paper berisi lirik dan nada dari Ost yang disebutkan tadi. Tapi artisnya malah diam sendari tadi, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini, biasanya Kyuhyun hanya dalam 15 menit sudah dapat memutuskan.

"PD-nim bilang, lagu ini sangat cocok dengan suara mu. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa, kita bisa menolaknya"

"Sangat kebetulan sekali, lagu ini seperti yang ku alami. Aku akan menerimanya hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun ambigu dengan senyum mirisnya.

Apa ini sudah di rencanakan oleh Tuhan untuknya, ketika mendapatkan Job menyanyi untuk mengisi soundtrack lagi, kenapa dirinya mendapatkan lagu yang seperti menceritakan isi hatinya saat ini. Apa Tuhan sedang membantu dirinya untuk menggurangi beban pikirannya.

'Tuhan sepertinya ingin aku membagi kesedihan ku dengan yang lainnya.' Batin Kyuhyun. Setelah tanda tangan kontrak, Kyuhyun pamit dan kembali ke dorm.

Sekarang manajer Kim seorang diri di café gedung SM. Sejenak menatap pengunjung di café dengan tatapan bosan. Namun, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang ia kenal melewati jendela dimana manajer Kim duduk, dengan cepat manajer Kim langsung membereskan dokumen-dokumen kontrak yang berserakan di meja, membawanya dan berlari menuju sosok itu.

"Yesuuung!."

 **TAP** … mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yesung alias G-Dragon refleks langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Manajer ?." Bingung Yesung (G-dragon) karena bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari sekian manajer yang dimiliki oleh Super Junior.

"Kyuhyun dapat tawaran menyanyi untuk mengisi OST drama lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas yang masih tidak stabil akibat berlari.

"Lalu ?." Mendengar respon Yesung yang tidak biasanya, manajer Kim hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dan tidak lama menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan kalian berdua. Tapi, aku sangat senang jika kau bisa datang di hari dia rekaman lagu itu."

"Itu saja ? ada lagi yang mau kau bilang ?."

"Yak! Kau ini… aish… sudahlah."

Akhirnya manajer Kim meninggalkan Yesung (G-dragon) dengan perasaan kesal. Terrlihat dari cari jalan manajer yang berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di jalan setapak café. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) yang perlahan melihat punggung manajer Kim sudah mulai menjauh mulai melanjutkan jalannya lagi yang ingin berjalan-jalan di taman. Namun, baru lima langkah Yesung (G-dragon) menghentikan langkah kakinya kembali.

Di rogohnya saku celana jeans denim miliknya dan mengambil ponsel. Jemari mungilnya mulai menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

"Yeobboseo."

"….."

"Kekasih mu mendapatkan Job mengisi OST lagi. Dan, tadi manajer bilang aku harus datang menemuinya."

"…."

"Apa ? bunga ? haruskah aku membeli itu, aish… kalian pasangan aneh."

"….."

"Baik, dan hyung….."

"….."

"Jaga Seung hyun untuk ku, sudah ya.."

 **PIIP** …. Setelah perasaannya merasa lega, Yesung (G-dragon) mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman. Entahah, kenapa dia harus melakukan ini. G-dragon selalu memberi tahu hal apa saja pada Yesung. karena, sejujurnya dia bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya Kyuu." Perlahan Kyuhyun menggendurkan pelukannya, menggusap kasar jejak-jejak air mata yang berada di pipi. Kini Kyuhyun memfokuskan matanya pada namja di depannya yang masih saja tersenyum, tersenyum sangat hangat.

"Dasar namja cenggeng." Ledek Yesung (G-dragon) yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun sehabis nangis, di elusnya pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Kenyal, itu yang G-Dragon rasakan.

 **Sreet** … Kyuhyun menahan tangan kekasihnya yang berada di pipi. Sudah berapa hari Kyuhyun tidak merasakan kehangatan dari tangan namja mungil ini. Rindu sekali, Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan usapan tangan kekasihnya. Usapan tangan Yesung itu magic.

"Aku mencintai mu hyung, sangat." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya akibat menangis tadi, Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana sekarang, dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak karuan. Dengan lagu yang ia bawakan tadi, Kyuhyun sangat berharap sekali perasaanya bisa tersampaikan oleh Yesung.

"Aku tahu, maaf untuk sikap ku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"….."

"Kau mau memaafkan aku kan ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) dengan _eyesmile_ nya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berseri bahagia. Sangat bahagia, hingga membuat para staff yang dari tadi memperhatikan KyuSung entah kenapa langsung tepuk tangan bersorak. Mungkin sebagai tanda bahwa KyuSung sudah berbaikan. Maybe.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu, jika baby hyung mau bermain dengan ku seharian. Hahaha."

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertawa lepas, entah kenapa Yesung (G-dragon) tanpa sadar ikut tertawa. Dirinya kini pasrah di tarik keluar oleh Kyuhyun, kemana pun Kyuhyun membawanya dia akan mengikutinya.

'Aku akan memperlakukan mu dengan baik untuk satu bulan ke depan.' Batin Yesung (G-dragon).

Awalnya G-dragon memang datang dan memberikan bunga karena suruhan Yesung. Namun, ketika melihat namja di depannya ini menangis dengan wajah dan sorot mata yang sepertinya sudah sangat hancur akibat ulah sikap dirinya, di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa lagu yang ia nyanyikan tadi untuk Yesung. Yesung asli bukan dirinya, tapi secara tidak langsung bukan kah dirinya sekarang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Yesung. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan jika G-dragon merasa senang.

"Kita mau kemana ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) yang sudah selesai memasang _seat belt_.

"Ke toko _game_ , hari ini ada _game_ baru rilis hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih saja tersenyum senang layaknya anak kecil. Yesung (G-dragon) yang tidak tahu dimana tokonya hanya dapat mengganguk.

"Sedang kirim pesan dengan siapa baby hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran, pasalnya selama perjalanan menuju toko game sang kekasih, Yesung tidak henti-hentinya berkutak dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Para member." Bohong Yesung (G-dragon).

Kyuhyun yang percaya pada Yesung hanya mengganguk, diraihnya tangan Yesung (G-dragon) menggunakan tangan kiri untuk dia genggam. Sedangkan tangan kanan digunakan untuk menyetir. G-dragon yang di genggam oleh Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan sesekali tersenyum, ingat G-dragon memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik bukan berarti dia jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun.

 **CIIIT** …. Mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarain pun berhenti di sebrang toko _game_ dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat antrian panjang di depan matanya, seperti antrian ketika penggemarnya ELF menunggu untuk membeli tiket konsernya.

"Panjang sekali antriannya, haaaah…" Lesu Kyuhyun yang menundukan kepalanya di kemudi mobil. Dengan mata masih menatap kerumunan antrian yang sebagian besar adalah para _gamer_. Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika game terbaru dari _EA_ yaitu _Star wars_ yang _limited edition_ ini akan di serbu oleh orang sebanyak ini. Walaupun dia seorang artis, tapi budaya mengantri harus ia terapkan juga kan.

"Besok saja kita datang lagi, Kyu."

"Tapi, kaset _game_ itu hanya ada hari ini hyung dan tidak dijual secara _online_." Keluh Kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya dirinya harus rela tidak akan memainkan _game warrior_ yang _limited edition_ itu. Ikut mengantri pun percuma, Kyuhyun yakin dia harus mengahabiskan waktu disana lama. Sedangkan, habis dia selesai rekaman tadi, dia ada jadwal nanti sore.

Jika di saat seperti ini, keinginan untuk menjadi pemuda biasa sangat diinginkan. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun menginjak gas mobilnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan mereka berdua memutuskan makan siang di restoran langganannya untuk merayakan OST pertama Kyuhyun sejak dirinya vakum mengisi _soundtrack_.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

" _Chogiyo_ …." Lirih namja dengan penampilan anehnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju pemuda disamping layaknya anak kecil.

Pria dengan pakaian anehnnya ini, memakai jaket yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, namja mungil yang sekarang berada di antara kerumunan para _gamers_ seperti tenggelam karena jaket yang ia gunakan, masker hitam dan topi yang membuat mata dan wajah tidak terlihat ini membuat para _gamers_ menjadi takut.

"Yaa, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?." Ucapnya sambil melihat penampilan namja di depannya mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Begini, apakah benar ini tempat membeli kaset _game_ yang _limited edition_ itu ?." Tanyanya dengan suara yang tertutup masker.

"Benar ini tempatnya."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Percakapan pun selesai. Sedangkan namja aneh yang baru saja ditanyai langsung sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya.

"Apakah dia artis, hingga harus menutupi dirinya seperti ini." Tanya salah satu namja berkaca mata pada temannya. Namja aneh yang di bicarakan pun hanya dapat tersenyum dibalik masker yang ia gunakan. Hingga tidak lama antrian mulai bergerak maju perlahan.

.

.

 **[Next Week | gedung MBC | Music Core | Big Bang side]**

.

"Semangat! Semangat!." Teriak Daesung pada para member di ruang ganti dengan heboh.

Hari ini Big Bang akan membawakan lagu _comeback_ mereka lagi _Made series D_ yang berjudul _If You_. Lagu ini merupakan lagu ballad yang siapapun yang mendengar akan tersentuh hatinya. Dan, berutungnya G-dragon (Yesung) karena _comeback_ kali ini merupaka keahliaannya.

"Kau mau kemana _Dragonie_ ?." Tanya TOP sambil menahan pergelangan tangan G-dragon (Yesung) yang berjalan melewati dirinya yang sedang di make-up.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) dengan senyuman lembutnya. TOP yang melihat senyuman G-dragon (Yesung) dari pantulan kaca di depannya langsung mengganguk dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan lama-lama." Mendengar perkataan TOP membuat G-dragon (Yesung) hanya bisa tertawa renyah, entah kenapa TOP sekarang menjadi lebih _protective_ padanya.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ …" Sapa namja mungil kepada orang-orang yang ia temui di lorong. Membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum sebagai salam membuat orang-orang yang melihat menjadi makin takjub. Super star hallyu yang mereka lihat ini sangat ramah.

Langkah kakinya terus saja bergema di lorong studio MBC ini, wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu tidak henti-hentinya ia keluarkan, dia sangat senang hari ini. Sebentar lagi. Iya, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

 **TAP** …. Dihentikannya langkah kakinya di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan kertas yang tertempel bertuliskan _hangul_ nama seorang pria yang ia cintai. Di balik pintu ini orang yang ia cintai pasti sedang sibuk dengan hobbynya sambil di _make-up_.

Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk memegang knop pintu. Dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan akan kerinduannya pada sang kekasih, yang sekarang ada dipikirannya adalah melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak bisa ia temui. Hanya itu.

" _Yak! jangan bergerak. Aku jadi sulit merias wajah mu."_ Mendengar suara dari balik pintu, namja mungil yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu hanya dapat tertawa pelan.

" _Itu tugas mu, sebagai perias artis kau harusnya bisa merias artis mu dalam kondisi apapun."_

 **DHEG** …. Mendengar suara yang ia cari membuat hatinya semakin senang dan berdegup kencang. Perlahan dengan keberaniannya, ia menurunkan knop pintu. Namun, niatnya diurungkan saat dirinya menangkap sosok suara lain.

"Kyuu, jangan begitu… kau akan menyulitkan _Shunji_ bekerja."

"Dengar perkataan kekasih mu itu _Cho_! ."

"Baiklah, jika kekasih ku sudah bicara begitu apa boleh buat."

"Dasar, kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan maknae ini sih Yesung oppa."

"Bagaiamannya, aku sudah telanjur cinta dengannya…hahahaha."

.

.

Tangan kanan yang tadinya berada di knop pintu kini perlahan berpindah ke dada kiri, remasan di pakaiannya yang semakin erat menandakan bahwa dia merasakan sakit. Sakit yang amat menyakitkan.

G-dragon atau karena insiden kita bisa memanggilnya Yesung saat ini berada di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Super Junior Kyuhyun room' akhirnya langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Bodoh, kenapa dirinya harus datang ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak dia datangi.

Baik suara Kyuhyun, Yesung (G-dragon) dan Shunji sang penata rias yang tadi ia dengar masih berniang dikepalanya.

 **Syuur** …. Terdengar suara kran air terus mengalir dari tempatnya. Kini di tatapnya wajah yang sekarang terlihat sembab dan bengkak, jejak-jejak air mata yang berbekas pun masih setia di kedua pipinya.

"Apa ku buang saja benda ini ?." Tanyanya pada benda kotak tipis yang tidak jauh dari tangannya saat ini. Benda itu adalah sebuah kaset game. Kaset game yang susah payah ia dapatkan untuk hadiah sang kekasih Kyuhyun sang penggila game itu.

"Tapi aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya…."

"…Argh! Dia menyebalkan!..."

"….Tapi… bukan kah aku juga begitu."

Berbicara sendiri itu yang G-dragon (Yesung) lakukan saat ini di dalam toilet, beruntung tidak ada seorang pun disini. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang melihat betapa mengerikannya G-Dragon saat ini karena habis menangis.

Perlahan G-dragon (Yesung) tersenyum miris, menatap pantulan dirinya yang merupakan bukan tubuh aslinya ini. Di tubuh asli atau tidak, Yesung tetaplah namja yang gampang sekali menangis.

"Ini karma untuk mu Yesung." Ucapnya pelan pada dirinya lagi di pantulan cermin.

Apakah ini benar-benar karma untuknya yang telah bersenang-senang di kondisi dirinya yang saat ini sedang tertukar jiwa oleh salah satu member Big Bang dan merasakan cinta sesaat hingga dirinya lupa bahwa dia telah memiliki Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar.

 **Drrrt….Drrrt** … ponsel di dalam saku celana G-dragon bergetar panjang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya. Bukannya di angkat, ia menekan tombol merah dimana G-dragon (Yesung) baru saja menolak panggilan telepon dari TOP.

Di liriknya jam tangan mahal miliknya, dimana 20 menit lagi dia dan member akan perfom live. Di basuhnya wajahnya untuk membersihkan jejak air mata yang membekas, G-dragon (Yesung) tidak mau jika dia kembali member lain akan bertanya macam-macam.

Merasa wajahnya sudah lebih baik, akhirnya G-dragon (Yesung) menarik nafas untuk menenangkan pikirandan sekali lagi dirinya melihat kaset game yang masih tergeletak tidak jauh dari wastafel.

"Aku simpan saja." Ucapnya dengan mengambil kaset game tersebut pada akhirnya.

Entah kebetulan atau ini memangg takdir mereka berdua. Saat G-dragon (Yesung) beranjak dari tempatnya dan ingin segera membuka pintu toilet, Kyuhyun secara mengejutkan masuk ke dalam toilet, hingga membuat keduanya menjadi tertabrak.

 **BRUUGGH** ….

"Akh, mi-mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah pada namja yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengusap-usap keningnnya yang tertabrak oleh dada bidang Kyuhyun.

 **TAK** …Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja menginjak benda dibawah kakinya, dengan cepat ia ambil dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat benda yang berada di tangannya.

"Wahh… ini kan _game_ _limited_ _edition_ itu, kau hebat sekali bisa mendapatkannya."

 **DHEG** … sadar akan suara pria yang sudah menabraknya, membuat G-dragon (Yesung) tidak bisa berkutik kali ini.

"Akh… sepertinya aku telah merusaknya. Maaf…" ucap Kyuhyun lagi ketika melihat di sudut kaset game terdapat retakan. Tanpa permisi pada sang pemilik, Kyuhyun pun membuka kaset tersebut untuk memeriksa kepingan CD yang ada di dalamnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kaset di dalamnya baik-baik saja." Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum lega dan senang.

Di serahkannya kaset tersebut pada namja di depannya, namun namja di depannya tidak kunjung mengambilnya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bingung, ditambah pria yang Kyuhyun tabrak ini terus saja menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sehingga, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Ini kaset mu, apa kau marah karena aku telah merusaknya ?." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi namun namja yang ditanya hanya dapat memberikan gelengan kepala.

"Ini memang untuk mu." Lirihnya sangat pelan.

 **DHEG** … betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah namja yang ia tabrak.

"GD hyung." Kaget Kyuhyun tidak harus berkata apa, satu sisi Kyuhyun takut karena menabrak seorang artis seperti G-dragon. Tapi sisi lainnya Kyuhyun merasa ada kerinduan dari sorot mata G-Dragon saat ini. Entahlah.

"Ambil saja, sudah ya…" Setelah mengatakan hal itu G-dragon (Yesung) langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung, heran dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, akhhirnya Kyuhyun memasukkan kaset game tersebut ke dalam jaketnnya.

"Lumayan dapat kaset _game_ gratis dan juga ini dari GD hyung, hahahah… akan ku pamerkan pada hyungdeul nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah senang dan masuk kedalam toilet untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

.

.

"Hei, kau kenapa Kyu ?." Tanya Kim Gura pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memandang kaset game di tangannya. Kim Gura heran, bukan kah tadi Kyuhyun baru saja menyombongkan dirinya ketika mendapatkan kaset game dari G-Dragon.

"Dasar anak muda, kekasih pulang langsung lesu. Ckckck." Ledek Kim Jonshin yang menangkap ketidak semangatan Kyuhyun akibat Yesung yang beberapa menit lalu pamit untuk pulang. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Jonshin.

Kyuhyun sudah biasa bekerja tidak di temani oleh Yesung jadi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak semangat. Tapi, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Memang benar dirinya tadi menyombongkan diri di depan Gura karena mendapatkan kaset game dari GD tapi dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam kaset game tersebut secarcih kertas kecil berwarna biru laut jatuh. Di bacanya lagi tulisan-tulisan yang terukir di situ oleh Kyuhyun.

 _Selamat untuk ost pertama mu setelah lama vakum mengisi soundtrack._

 _Aku sangat bangga pada mu._

 _Ini hadiah dari ku, bukan kah aku sudah janji akan membelikan mu kaset ini jika sudah rilis._

 _Mainkan dan tamatkan game ini dengan baik._

"Bagaimana dia tahu aku mengisi _ost_ lagi setelah vakum…."

"….Bagaimana mungkin dia….."

"…..dia mengingat janji ku dengan Yesung."

"Mungkinkah….."

Kyuhyun terus berbicara sendiri, sungguh ini tidak masuk akal. Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan benar-benar tidak lucu. Namun, dengan kejadian hari ini, tingkah-tingkah Yesung yang aneh bersama dengannya berputar di kepalanya.

.

.

" _LEPASKAN AKU! AKU INI MEMBER BIGBANG." Teriak Yesung dengan lantang._

" _Hyung, apa tadi kau jatuh dikamar mandi sehingga kepala besar mu ini menjadi sedikit miring ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh Yesung dan tentu saja hal itu langsung ditepis oleh Yesung._

" _Permisi, aku ingin tanya apa keahlian Yesung dalam bernyanyi."_

" _Kau kan ahli dalam lagu ballad, hyung."_

' _Ini… mungkinkah ? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat hampir seluruh kertas berisi coretan notasi nada disetiap lirik._

" _Apa semua ini kau yang buat baby hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kertas tinggi-tinggi._

" _Ibyeol_ _neon shwibni_ _…._ _Shit_ _man_ _._ _I do feel so sorry,_ _a_ _bout to say something what –uh_ _Neomu ppeonhae modu_ _daechung geureogyeoni hangsang shwibge_ _._ _Urimanui_ _Sarangeun ipseule dapgo oreugo naerina_ _._ _Naran sarameuro inhae beolsseo manheun sacheoreul badeun naege..._ _."_

" _Hyung! Sejak kapan kau pintar ngeRap ?."_

" _Rap mu seperti seorang Pro hyung, bahkan ku pikir Rap mu lebih bagus. Ah tidak lebih keren dari Eunhyuk hyung."_

" _Wah…Kim Yesung kau menyanyikan part Rapping di lagu ini. Itu bagus sekali Hyung."_

" _Kau selalu tahu makanan kesukaan ku, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat isi lauk yang ada di dalam mangkuknya._

" _Eh… te-tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan kekasih mu."_

.

.

 **PLETAK!** Dengan keras Kim Gura memukul kepala Kyuhyun, hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang _flashback_ langsung tersadar.

"Yak! Ini kepala bukan batu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggusap kepalanya. Sedangkan Gura hanya dapat tertawa.

"Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum kita on-air. Aku ingin melihat penampilan Big Bang." Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Gookjin hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kau mau ikut menonton Big Bang _perform_ tidak." Tawar Gookjin pada Kyuhyun.

Lama Kyuhyun berpikir hingga membuat Gookjin kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Sunbaenya sudah agak kesal langsung mengganguk dan memasukkan kaset game tersebut ke dalam ranselnya. Kini Kyuhyun beserta _partner_ _MC radio_ _star_ berjalan menuju _studio music core_ yang masih sama satu stasiun dengan _radio_ _star_.

.

.

"Semua _Stand by_ ? " Teriak produser pada semua kru termasuk anggota Big Bang.

"Siap!."

Karna kali ini _comeback_ Big Bang adalah ballad jadi set paggung hanya terdapat bangku yang sejajar rapi. Mulai dari ujung kiri ada Daesung, Taeyang, Seungri, G-Dragon dan terakhir TOP. Pakaian panggung yang digunakan pun sederhana tidak semeriah waktu kemarin.

G-Dragon (Yesung) yang duduk disamping kekasih, selalu diperlakukan dengan baik TOP tidak henti-hentinya membelai lembut rambut G-Dragon(Yesung) tanpa peduli VIP sedang histeris melihat moment GTOP.

"Kau kenapa, eum ?." Tanya TOP pelan karena melihat raut wajah G-dragon seperti tidak semangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayoo bernyanyi dengan baik untuk VIP." Ucap G–dragon (Yesung) mencoba mengalihkan perhatian TOP.

"Kita mulai… 5… 4…3…2…1…OK." Setelah produser menghitung mundur waktu, kini mulai terdengar lantunan petikan gitar memenuhi ruangan. Intro dari petikan gitar menggalun dengan indah, seketika suasana menjadi hening.

" _Geunyeoga tteonagayo naneun amugeosdo hal su eopseoyo_ ….." Lagu dimulai dengan suara berat TOP. Sambil bernyanyi TOP sesekali memandang kearah samping. Kearah dimana sang kekasih berada. Terlihat sang kekasih sedang tersenyum pada penggemarnya. Sangat manis.

Yesung yang sangat peka terhadap sesuatu, langsung sadar dan dia pun menoleh dan benar saja TOP sedang menatap dirinya. Tersenyum itu yang G-dragon (Yesung) lakukan. VIP yang melihat moment itu tentu saja langsung mengabadikan dengan membidik kameranya kearah GTOP.

" _Meoreojineun geu dwismoseupmaneul baraboda_ …."Sambung Seungri ketika TOP sudah menyelesaikan part lagunya. Seungri dan TOP menyanyikan dengan baik. Kini Seungri hampir menyelesaikan partnya, G-dragon (Yesung) pun bersiap untuk menyanyikan lirik part reffnya.

" _If you… If youuu~_ ….." G-dragon (Yesung) memejamkan kedua matanya seperti kebiasaan Yesung saat membawakan lagu ballad.

"… _neomu neujji anhassdamyeon…uri dasi doragol suneun eopseulkka_ …" Suara G-dragon (Yesung) menyanyikan Reff lagu Big Bang dengan penuh emosi membuat penggemar yang mendengar langsung terbawa kesedihan akan liriknya begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut ikal coklat yang sekarang menonton penampilan Big Bang di bangku penonton saat ini.

" _If… You... If you neodo nawa ati himdeuldamyeonn… uri jogeum swipe gal suneun eopseulkka…_ " Penghayatan yang dilakukan Yesung sukses membuat suara G-Dragon terdengar sangat memilukan di telinga semua orang.

 **Gyuut** … Kyuhyun meremas dada kirinya. Kenapa ? Kenapa Suara G-dragon sangat memilukan hati Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya ?

"Yesung hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun ketika melihat perform Big Bang yang matanya kini hanya fokus pada namja bertubuh mungil di stage.

G-dragon yang Kyuhyun lihat saat ini kini di matanya samar-samar berubah menjadi sosok Yesung. Sosok sang kekasih, _Improve_ dan _gesture_ tubuh yang dilakukan oleh G-dragon sangat mirip dengan Yesung saat bernyanyi di stage.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Lirih Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini dengan tawa yang mencoba bahwa yang ia pikirkan tidaklah benar. Di rundukannya kepalanya ke bawah, bukankah Yesungnya ada di drom sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Cho, Yesung mu ada di dorm saat ini." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk, kini Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun benar-benar pusing, kepalanya terasa sakit.

" _If… You, If… You neodo nawa ati himdeuldamyeonn_ …" Terdengar lagi suara G-Dragon (Yesung) di telinga Kyuhyun. Seperti film, ketika G-Dragon bernyanyi waktu terasa seperti _slow emotion_ baginya.

'Hentikan!.' Jerit Kyuhyun di dalam hati sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

" _If… Youuu…If youuu.._ "Kyuhyun seperti di permainkan saat ini. G-Dragon melakukan _improve_ nada tinggi yang membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kembali G-dragon bernyanyi seperti seakan-akan dirinya terluka. Hatinya sesak.

'Berhenti bernyanyi dengan wajah seperti itu, Yesung!.' Batin Kyuhyun yang refleks menyebut G-dragon dengan nama Yesung. Sungguh melihat wajah G-Dragon saat ini di panggung membuat Kyuhyun melihat Yesung bukan G-Dragon.

"Sial! Aku pasti sudah gila." Bangkit Kyuhyun dari duduknya membuat Kim Gura yang berada disamping Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hei bocah, kau mau kemana ?!."

Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Gura, Kyuhyun dengan segera meninggalkan studio musik dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

 **BRAAAK** …

Terdengar suara dentuman pintu yang dihantam dengan keras membuat sosok namja mungil yang sedang asik bermain dengan anjing berwarna putih dan hitam itu terkaget.

"Kyu, kau menggangetkan ku." Ucap namja mungil tersebut sambil berwajah kesal namun imut. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat dirinya tiba diparkiran dorm langsung berlari begitu saja menuju ke lantai 11 membuat paru-parunya harus bekerja ekstra untuk meraup oksigen.

 **TAP… TAP…TAP** … Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati namja mungil di depannya ini. Dan, ketika dirinya sudah dekat, direndahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya.

"Kau Yesung ku kan." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemasnya, berharap apa yang ada di pikirannya itu salah. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun langsung terbelak kaget.

'Kumohon, katakan bahwa kau adalah Yesung ku.' Batin Kyuhyun menjerit.

'Bukan, aku adalah G-dragon.' Batinnya.

Namun, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dia akan menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi dan apakah Kyuhyun akan percaya padanya, bukankah dulu Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Lagipula dirinya sudah berjanji akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik demi Yesung.

"Tentu saja Kyunnie." Akhirnya kalimat tersebut yang terucap oleh Yesung (G-Dragon).

 **GREEB** …. Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal pada mu, hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuh Yesung. Walaupun dirinya sudah mendengar jawaban yang sangat ingin dia dengar, tapi entah kenapa jawaban Yesung saat ini tidak membuat hatinya yang sedang gelisah menjadi tenang.

"Tentu saja, apa itu kyu ? ."

Lama Kyuhyun berpikir hingga akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun jawaban dari pertanyaan ini hanya dirinya, Yesung dan para shippernya saja yang tahu.

"Tanggal berapa KyuSung day jatuh ?."

 **DHEG** …. Jantung Yesung (G-Dragon) berdetak cepat. Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu tanggal berapa KyuSung day jatuh.

"Kyu… ke-.."

"Jawab saja."

 **Gleg** … Yesung (G-dragon ) hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah.

'Apa dia sudah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah Yesung, sehingga dia bertanya seperti ini.' Batin G-dragon.

Apakah G-dragon sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun ? mungkin iya tapi mungkin juga tidak. G-dragon hanya sudah mulai senang dan membuka dirinya untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun selama seminggu ini.

'KyuSung day ? memangnya ada hari itu ?.' Batin G-Dragon lagi.

'Haruskah diriku pura-pura izin ke toilet untuk searching di internet.' Frustasi G-Dragon di dalam tubuh Yesung.

Lama Yesung tidak menjawab, hingga membuat segaris senyuman tercetak di bibir pemuda yang usianya paling muda di Super Junior ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika namja di depannya ini benar Yesung, dia akan tahu tanggal berapa KyuSung day jatuh. Bukankah itu hari kemerdekaan mereka berdua, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Yesung (G-Dragon) dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau bukan Yesung ku, kau adalah…"

 **Gleg** … G-Dragon kembali menelan kasar ludahnya. Lehernya seperti tercekik saat ini, sulit sekali G-Dragon untuk bernafas. Apakah tubuh Yesung memiliki riwayat memiliki sakit asma.

"Kau…"

Aish….G-Dragon benar-benar akan gila sekarang, kenapa Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya begitu lama seperti sinetron. Tidak tahukah diriya G-dragon sedang keringat dingin menunggu ucapan Kyuhyun.

"G-dragon."

 **CTAK** ….Mematung, tubuh Yesung (G-dragon) seketika langsung mematung mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan kini tinggal menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya sekarang.

 **Hening** … Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, begitu juga dengan Yesung (G-dragon) karena Dirinya memilih untuk diam. Bayangan Kyuhyun akan murka dan marah terlintas dibenak Yesungg (G-dragon) namun Kyuhyun bukannya marah malah dirinya menggelus surai rambut sang kekasih dengan lembut. Dan, Yesung (G-dragon) hanya dapat tertunduk.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi ?." Tanya Kyuhyun lembut dan Yesung (G-dragon) pun mengganguk dan mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir kenapa dirinya dan Yesung tertukar jiwanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi begitu, 2 minggu lagi. Hem….baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai mendengar cerita G-dragon.

"Tunggu..." Yesung (G-dragon) langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun saat dirinya bangun dari duduk dan ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak bergeming bahkan untuk menoleh pada dirinya pun tidak.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa diriku, apa kau akan menjauhi ku ?." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) yang entah kenapa ada sedikit terbesit rasa sedih, sedih karena dirinya sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun, namun harus menjauh.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Yesung yang masih memegang tangannya.

"Selama aku tidak tahu siapa diri mu, kita sering berciuman kan…."

 **Blush** …. Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang perkataan Kyuhyun membuat G-Dragon yang berada didalam tubuh Yesung saat ini tersipu malu.

"Bahkan aku menyentuh mu…. Kkkkk~." Tawa Kyuhyun saat menggingat dirinya menikmati bahkan membuat tanda di tubuh Yesung dimana, di dalamnya adalah G-Dragon. Jika kalian bisa melihat, di kedua pipi Kyuhyun saat ini sedang memerah. Kyuhyun entah kenapa merasa malu saat mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kau melupakan itu semua. Aku melakukannya karena aku melihat mu sebagai Yesung, orang yang sangat aku cintai."

"Baiklah kyu, akan ku lupakan. Aku juga sangat mencintai Seung hyun." Tawa Yesung (G-dragon) kali ini dan Kyuhyun pun beranjak keluar dari kamar meninggalkan G-dragon seorang diri bersama melo dan kkoming, hewan peliharaan Yesung yang masih setia menatap majikannya.

"Haaa…" Hela nafas berat keluar dari Yesung (G-dragon).

"Kenapa aku merasa sedih ya." Tanyannya pada Kkoming dan Melo.

"Kalian pikir aku sedih karena patah hati dengan maknae tadi ?." tanyanya lagi pada kedua anjing itu. Sepertinya G-dragon sudah masuk ke sifat Yesung terlalu dalam sehingga curhat dengan hewan peliharaannya.

"Tidak, aku sedih karena aku sudah dekat denganya dan juga para member. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, selama menjadi Yesung disini aku merasakan kehangatan…." Perlahan Yesung (G-dragon) menutup kedua matanya. Bayangan selama dirinya menjadi Yesung super junior di sini sangat menyenangkan.

"Yesung sangat dicintai disini…" Sambungnya lagi.

Dan, dia pun tertawa saat mengingat dimana Donghae, Siwon, Kangin, Heechul dan Ryeowook merebut perhatian pada dirinya yang notabennya adalah G-dragon. Padahal G-dragon sudah mencueki mereka, tapi entah kenapa mereka semua terus saja menempel padanya dan meminta perhatian.

"Yesung hyung kau sangat beruntung. Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook mereka sangat sayang pada mu." Ucap Yesung (G-dragon).

"Apa di sini kau jadi primadona UKE, hahaha." Ledeknya. Namun wajah tertawanya berhenti dan berubah menjadi muram.

Super Junior itu sangat hangat dan kekeluargaan, selama menjadi Yesung jujur G-dragon menemukan banyak fakta, selama ini G–dragon selalu berpikir Super Junior itu memiliki banyak member pasti akan banyak perdebatan dan dia yakin Super Junior tidak akan sedekat seperti saudara. Dan yah… dia harus meralat kembali pikirannya tentang Super Junior.

Super junior itu anggota yang penuh dengan para lawak, mereka bukan seperti Boyband lainnya yang menjaga image di depan publik. Di saat semua Boyband berpenampilan keren dan menjaga tingkah laku mereka, Super Junior malah sebaliknya mereka semua tidak malu untuk bertingkah konyol di depan publik dan yah… G-dragon sangat menyukai itu.

Super Junior sama dengan Big Bang penuh dengan rasa kekeluargaan dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang tentang imagennya. Bukankah kedua BoyBand tersebut tubuh dan berkembang bersama-sama hingga saat ini dan menjadi **Legend**.

Jika kau mendengar "Siapa lawan yang pantas untuk Super Junior" kau akan berkata "Big Bang" begitu juga sebaliknya. Sama seperti sekarang, walaupun mereka berdua sering di banding-bandingkan oleh netizen. Namun, sejujurnya G-dragon ingin jika Big Bang bisa berteman baik dengan Super Junior.

"Hiks…Aku…" Perlahan Yesung (G-dragon) terisak. Hati G-dragon sangat sesak, sungguh dirinya belum siap jika harus meninggalkan anggota Super Junior. Apakah jika dia kembali ke tubuh aslinya, para member Super Junior ini akan memperlakuan dirinya sebaik ketika menjadi Yesung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari sini." Lirihnya sambil menutup kedua wajahnya dengan talapak tangan.

.

.

 **[Other Side | Next Day| Hongkong ]**

.

 **KLIK… KILK…. KLIK** ….Suara jempretan kamera terdengar dimana-mana saat lima personel Boy Band tiba di bandara _Hong Kong International Airport_ (HKIA). Semua anggota tidak luput dari kamera wartawan dan penggemar.

"Uuugh…" Leguh seorang pria mungil yang merasa risih saat kamera terlalu dekat dengannya. Di saat seperti ini dia benar-benar takut, terlalu banyak orang. Maka dari itu, setiap ia berada di bandara ia sebisa mungkin tidak ingin berjalan sendirian. Namun, apalah daya saat mereka keluar dari pintu exit semua anggota malah langsung berpencar dan berjalan bersama manajer masing-masing.

"Nam gook hyung." Lirihnya memanggil nama manajer pribadinya berharap sang manajer datang dan menarik dirinya dari kurumunan wartawan dan penggemarnya ini. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Suara dan lampu dari kamera membuat kepalanya pusing, dia tahu betul bahwa dia adalah artis besar. Tapi, haruskah seperti ini.

 **GREEB** …. Secara tiba-tiba kepalanya di tutup oleh jaket dan tubuhnya seperti masuk kedalam pelukan seseorang.

'Siapa… ' Batinnya.

"Tolong berikan kami jalan..."

 **DHEG** … suara itu, benarkah suara itu adalah dia. Dia masuk kembali ke bandara hanya untuk menolong dirinya dari kerumunan wartawan dan penggemar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Dragonie ?." Tanyanya pada sosok namja mungil yang saat ini sedang ia papah untuk keluar dari bandara menuju Van.

"I'm okey hyung." Tidak lama, TOP sang kekasih yang menolong G–dragon keluar dari bandara tadi langsung menggiring G-dragon (Yesung) masuk ke dalam Van.

"Haaaa….Hampir saja." Lega TOP saat dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam Van membawa sang kekasih. Manajer yang melihat G-Dragon sudah masuk kedalam Van langsung menyuruh sang supir untuk membawanya ke Hotel.

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) yang langsung melepaskan jaket dari kepalanya dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Sudah seharusnya kan menolong kekasih dari bahaya." **Blush** … Mendengar perkataan TOP membuat kedua pipi G-dragon (Yesung) memerah. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung diperlakukan istimewah oleh seorang pria di bandara. Perbuatan TOP tadi benar-benar seperti di dalam drama.

"Mianhae Jiyong, aku tidak tahu kau akan terjebak seperti itu. Biasanya kau kan dengan mudah keluar dari bandara." Ucap Manajer Nam Gook menyesal. Sedangkan, G-dragon (Yesung) yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari manajer pribadinya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Gook hyung."

"Lihat itu." Tunjuk TOP pada G-dragon (Yesung) saat Van mereka melewati TV besar di jalan raya dimana disana bertuliskan 'Big Bang in Hong Kong '. Yah… saat ini Big Bang berada di negara Hong Kong untuk konser world tournya. G-dragon (Yesung) yang melihat langsung tersenyum. Dirinya menjadi teringat pada ELF. ELF Hong Kong sangat banyak, dulu seingat Yesung saat Super Show di Hongkong banyak moment dengan Siwon dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun murka.

.

.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian." Manajer pun membagi-bagikan kunci kamar pada setiap member dan staff.

"Nam Gook hyung, kunci kamarku mana ?." Tanya G-dragon (Yesung) pada sang menajer pribadinya sambil menggeret koper besarnya. Pasalnya kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang tidak terima kunci kamar.

"Kau kan ti-."

 **Sreeet** …belum sempat manajer menyelesaikan kalimatnya, G-dragon (Yesung) sudah lebih dulu merasakan badanya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Ayo kita ke kamar sayang…"

"MWO-MWOYAAA." Teriak G-dragon (Yesung) ketika TOP sudah menyeret dirinya untuk ikut.

"Seung hyun ingat jangan terlalu kasar, besok kalian konser!." Teriak Manajer TOP yang G-dragon (Yesung) dapat dengan jelas G-dragon (Yesung) dengar.

'Kasar ? jangan-jangan… Yak! Andweee.' Jerit G-dragon (Yesung) di dalam hati.

.

.

 **TIK…TIK…** hanya suara jam yang terdengar di dalam ruangan. G-dragon (Yesung) yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung melirik TOP di atas ranjang. Perlahan G-dragon (Yesung) naik keatas ranjang hingga membuat tubuh TOP yang berada di atas ranjang menjadi ikut bergerak.

"Hyung…" Panggil G-dragon (Yesung)

"Hmm."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Whats that ?."

"A-aku….."

"Aku apa ?."

"Aku adalah Yesung super junior." Ucap namja mungil yang saat ini sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang. Yesung sudah bertekad bahwa dirinya akan jujur pada TOP siapa dia sebenarnya.

TOP yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil membaca majalah seninya untuk menikmati waktu sengangnya langsung menghentikan kesibukan membacanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, dragonie ?." Tanya TOP yang langsung menaruh majalah itu di meja nakas, kini di tatapnya namja mungil di depannya dengan intens. Yesung yang ditatap intimidasi oleh TOP hanya dapat meremas ujung piyamannya.

"Tubuh ini memang tubuh G-dragon, tapi jiwa ku… aish, bagaimana aku mengatakannya…" Bingung Yesung mencoba mejelaskan pada TOP dengan bahasa yang mudah untuk dipahami.

"Intinya yang berada di dalam tubuh ini, aku… Kim Yesung dari Super Junior, itu saja. " Lantang G-dragon (Yesung) sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dirinya benar-benar takut jika melihat wajah TOP sekarang.

Lalu, bagaimana reaksi TOP yang mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. Kaget kah ? marah kah ? tidak… TOP saat ini hanya berwajah seperti biasanya, tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya bersmirk melihat namja yang berada di depannya ini sedang ketakutan.

"Jadi, kau Yesung ?." Suara berat TOP terdengar di telinga G-Dragon (Yesung).

"Nee ?." Bingung Yesung saat melihat reaksi TOP yang diluar dugaan.

Perlahan namun pasti, TOP mendekati G-Dragon (Yesung) yang masih bersimpuh di atas kasur. TOP memegang dagu G-Dragon (Yesung) dengan tangan kanannya, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak di antara mereka berdua tipis.

 **DHEG** …. **DHEG** … Jantung G-Dragon (Yesung) berdetak kencang saat ini.

'Aish…sadar Yesung.' Batin Yesung, yang menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak jatuh terpesona oleh TOP.

'Kenapa dia tidak marah ? kenapa dia tidak bertanya dimana G-dragonnya ? kenapa dia bersikap tenang seperti ini bukan masalah.' Batin Yesung lagi yang heran pada TOP.

 **Chup** … TOP mencium bibir G-Dragon (Yesung) dengan gerakan cepat, TOP menekan tengku belakang leher G-Dragon (Yesung) hingga membuat Yesung yang merasakan bibirnya yang lagi-lagi di manjakan oleh TOP langsung mendorong tubuh Visual Big Bang itu.

 **Brugh** …

"Kau! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah ini baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku bukan kekasih mu G-dragon! Aku Yesung!." Teriak G-Dragon (Yesung) sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan tangan.

"Hahaha… memang kau ingin aku bersikap bagaimana ? terkejut ? OMO ." Akting TOP di depan G-Dragon (Yesung) yang kemudian langsung tertawa.

"Aku sudah tahu kau bukanlah Dragonie" Ucap TOP yang kini memandang G-dragon (Yesung) sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya erotis.

"Kau sudah tahu ? lalu kenapa kau diam saja selama ini tidak bertanya apapun pada ku." Tanya G-dragon (Yesung) yang tidak sadar mempoutkan bibirnya membuat TOP yang melihat hanya dapat terkekeh renyah.

"Karena aku….." Ucap TOP sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku apa ?." Penasaran G-dragon (Yesung).

"Sepertinya aku menyukai sosok lain di diri Dragonie ku ini… yaitu dirimu, Y-e-s-u-n-g." Ucap TOP sambil mengeja nama Yesung perkata.

"APAAAAA! JANGAN BERCANDAA." Teriak Yesung yang entah harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Sedangkan, TOP yang melihat reaksi namja di depannya langsung tertawa.

.

.

 **[HOT] TOP BIG BANG MENUNJUKKAN SIKAP GENTLENYA PADA G-DRAGON.**

 **[NEWS] TOP MELINDUNGI G–DRAGON DARI WARTAWAN DAN PENGGEMAR**

 **[NEWS] MESRA! TOP MEMELUK G-DRAGON SAAT DI BANDARA**

Diwaktu bersamaan artikel-artikel yang mengenai insiden G-dragon dibandara saat TOP menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan wartawan dan penggemar langsung menjadi berita di seluruh dunia. Kekuatan dari media sosial sangat hebat, dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam sejak kejadian berita sudah menyebarnya.

 **PRAAANG** …. Terlihat sebuah handphone berwarna putih dengan tipe I-phone pengeluaran terbaru pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

"Yak! Kau sudah merasa kaya ya menghancurkan handphone begitu saja!." Omel Eunhyuk pada sang maknae yang tiba-tiba membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

"Persetan!."

 **DHEG** … Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang marah hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kyuu…" Lirih sosok namja mungil yang mengintip di balik pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun cemburu saat melihat berita tentang TOP dan G-dragon hari ini. Menggingat G-dragon yang saat ini bersama TOP adalah jiwa kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya tidak bisa jika harus berpura-pura acuh selama dua minggu dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh.

 **PLAAAK** …. Terdengar suara tamparan yang begitu keras dari arah kamar sang leader.

"KAU GILAA! MENDADAK INGIN PERGI KE HONG KONG, HAH ?!." Teriak Leeteuk yang semua anggota di luar ruangan dapat mendengarnya.

 **Kreeet** … Pintu bertuliskan 'KyuSung Room' terbuka, Yesung (G-Dragon) perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar sang leader Super Junior.

"Leeteuk hyung." Panggil Yesung pelan, membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tertunduk langsung menatap dirinya.

"Jongwoon, bilang pa-."

"Izinkan kami berdua ke Hong Kong, hyung." Sela Yesung. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Yesung ah maksudnya G-dragon berbicara seperti itu menatap tidak percaya.

'Dia ingin ke sana juga.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!." Teriak Leeteuk marah. Leeteuk tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat ini. Mereka berdua meminta izin untuk ke Hong Kong di sela _comeback_ Super Junior. Gila!

Kini kedua belah pihak sudah mengetahui kebenarannya ?

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ?

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? makin seru kah ?

Klimaks sama konfliknya udah keluar.

Dan, chapter kemarin isi **Review** sebagian ada yang emosi karena Yesung egois dan ada juga yang mendukung, maaf ya hehehe.

Chapter ini kek ya juga bakal banyak yang emosi._. *Yakin

Untuk TOP dan Yesung udah tahulah ya mereka gimana moment ya selalu (so sweet).

Sedangkan G-Dragon dan Kyuhyun ? well, jangan ditanya chapter ini jujur. Saya yang bikin aja nyesek sendiri (T.T)a

Oh ya agak kecepatan tapi gpp ya :D

Saya ucapkan **"Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri"** bagi yang merayakannya.

Maafin author kalau selama nulis FF suka bikin kalian menguras emosi bacanya.

Ok sekian^^a

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :**

Rahma94, babykyusung, Jiji Park,Idda KyuSung ,Kim YeHyun,

kyutiesung,cloudsammy,Harpaairiry,Leethakim,lolipopkwon88,kys134

,Alifyaky0123,dewinyonyakang,sekarzane ,angel sparkyu,Albino's Deer

kim sehyun96,Cloud246,CloudSparkyuLove,SooieBabyUke,deraelf ,deraelf ,rikarika,yenieriyah

jjhuang ,KaraKyusungReal ,Arum Junnie ,CloudYesungie,AuraKim

yesung ukeku, Nierin, ,dewiikyu24,kim rose ,hlyeyenpls,cassandraelf

SKYLIM24, L, choidebwookyung1214, kang ha kyo, Kim eunna, ajib4ff

Yo, 454, kyusung ,GaemCloud347,cloudsammy, turtle choi.

Makasih yang sudah **Review** kemarin, hehehe. Menyenangkan membaca ( **Review** ) kalian semua.

* * *

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Who Are You

©2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : WAY (Who Are You)

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Supranatural, Life, Comfort.

 **Pairing** : KyuSung (Kyuhyun x Yesung), GTop (G-dragon x TOP)

 **Slight Pair** : KyuG (Kyuhyun x G-dragon), TopSung (TOP x Yesung), JiSung (Jiyong x Yesung)

 **Cast** : Member Super Junior, BigBang

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, YGent dan Fansnya (ELF  & VIP) ^^

 **Rating** : K/T

 **Warning :** YAOI (Boy X Boy), Yesung UKE! G-Dragon UKE!

Sekali lagi di **INGATKAN** bahwa FF ini dibuat tidak untuk menjatuhkan atau menjelekkan satu sama lain.

* * *

 **Who Are You**

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2015

Please don't copy paste without permission.

 **Summary**

 **Kim Yesung** adalah Lead Vocal dari grup boyband Super Junior. Sedangkan, **G-Dragon** adalah Leader sekaligus Rapper dari grup Boyband Big Bang. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan seperti memiliki selera fashion yang paling berani digrupnya, sama-sama lahir dibulan Agustus, suka mengigit kuku, memiliki tubuh yang mungil, wajah yang imut dan sama-sama menjabat sebagai UKE. Tapi, dibalik kesamaan pastilah ada perbedaan. Yesung ahli dalam lagu ballad. Sedangkan, G-Dragon ahli dalam lagu HipHop. Lalu, bagaimana jika jiwa Yesung dan G-Dragon tertukar ?

.

.

* * *

 **PLAAAK** ….Dorm Super Junior yang tadinya sunyi dan hening kini seketika berubah mennjadi menegangkan saat terdengar suara tamparan yang begitu keras dari arah kamar sang leader. Tidak ada satu pun member yang beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Mereka semua yang berada di dorm hanya dapat saling pandang satu sama lain karena tidak ingin campur, semua tahu jika sang leader sudah marah yang harus mereka lakukan adalah diam, dengarkan dan jangan melawan.

"KAU GILAA! MENDADAK INGIN PERGI KE HONG KONG, HAH ?!." Teriak Leeteuk yang lagi-lagi membuat semua anggota yang berada di ruang tengah hanya dapat mendesah berat.

 **Kreeet** … Perlahan pintu bertuliskan 'KyuSung Room' terbuka, hingga sosok namja mungil keluar dari kediamannya. Yesung (G-Dragon) perlahan keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar sang leader Super Junior.

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya ?." Tanya Euhyuk yang menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung ketika dirinya melewati ruang tengah.

"Apa pertengkaran kalian harus separah ini, hingga Kyuhyun sampai ingin pergi ke Hongkong ?." Timpal Kangin yang sama penasarannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Yesungie, jangan seperti ini. Hyung tidak suka." Ucap Heechul sedikit dengan nada malas, bertanda Heechul tidak suka jika di Super Junior terjadi pertengkaran.

Yesung yang di tatap oleh semua member hanya dapat tersenyum paksa. Perlahan Yesung melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk yang menahan dirinya.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Hanya itu yang dapat Yesung katakan saat ini pada semua member.

Kini Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi untuk pergi ke tempat sang leader. Dibukanya pintu kamar Leeteuk, sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka Yesung (G-dragon) langsung melihat punggung seseorang. Punggung namja tinggi yang sedang tertunduk sambil menggusap pipi kirinya.

"Leeteuk hyung." Panggil Yesung (G-dragon) pelan, membuat Kyuhyun namja yang tertunduk tadi langsung menatap dirinya sedikit kaget.

Melihat Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya, Leeteuk langsung menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah senang. Senang karena Leeteuk berharap Kyuhyun mau mendengarkan ucapan Yesung yang notabennya adalah kekasih dari si maknae dan juga Kyuhyun akan selalu menuruti perkataan Yesung.

"Jongwoon, bilang pa-."

"Izinkan kami berdua ke HongKong, hyung." Sela Yesung langsung. Sontak perkataan Yesung (G-dragon) membuat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menatap tidak percaya.

'Dia ingin ke sana juga.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!." Teriak Leeteuk marah. Leeteuk benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat ini. Mereka berdua dengan seenaknya meminta izin untuk pergi ke HongKong di sela _comeback_ Super Junior. Gila!

"Hyung, kumohon izinkan kami pergi." Mohon Yesung (G-dragon) sambil mengoyangkan salah satu tangan Leeteuk dan mencoba beraegyo, walaupun G-Dragon yang di dalam tubuh Yesung tidak yakin apakah aegyo yang ia lakukan akan berhasil.

"Ku bilang keluar Jongwoon ?!." Ucap Leeteuk yang masih emosi tanpa melihat wajah Yesung.

(Yesung) G-dragon yang belum tahu bagaimana Leader Super Junior ini marah hanya terus menerus merenggek layaknya anak kecil. Leeteuk yang belum bisa menahan emosinya membuat tindakan dan otaknya menjadi tidak singkron. Perlahan tangan kanan Leeteuk terangkat tinggi membuat Kyuhyun yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk terhadap Yesung (G-dragon) dengan cepat langsung berlari kearahnya.

 **PLAK** ….. sekali lagi, namja berambut ikal mendapatkan tamparan dari sang leader.

"Kyu-kyuhyun." Kaget Yesung (G-dragon) saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya.

"kyu, kau berdarah!." Panik Yesung (G-dragon) kali ini saat melihat sudut bibir bawah Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Akibat tamparan keras Leeteuk di tempat yang sama yaitu pipi kiri membuat sudut bibir Kyuhyun luka.

"Shhh…" Ringgis Kyuhyun saat memegang pipi kirinya. Perih dan panas itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

"Hyung, izinkan kami pergi….."

"….." Leeteuk tidak bergeming sama sekali saat maknaenya berbicara lagi untuk meminta izin. Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Leeteuk adalah menahan emosinya. Mencoba agar dirinya tidak menggulangi hal tadi.

"...Aku berjanji Hyung, aku…. "

"Kyu…" Lirih Yesung (G-dragon) pelan saat melihat keadaaan pria di depannya ini benar-benar bertekad untuk pergi menyusul pemilik tubuh asli yang saat ini dia gunakan. Sebesar itukah cinta Kyuhyun pada Yesung. G-dragon benar-benar dibuat takjub oleh kesungguhan Kyuhyun.

Jika G-dragon boleh jujur dirinya juga merasakan marah dan cemburu seperti Kyuhyun saat membaca artikel yang sudah beredar di internet. Tapi, mungkin level kesakitan yang G-dragon rasakan tidak terlalu dalam di bandingkan Kyuhyun. Karena, G-dragon berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Pemikiran kedewasaan dan ketenangan sebagai leader membuat G–dragon menyikapi apa yang sekarang terjadi antara TOP dan Yesung di bandara adalah wajar.

"…Aku berjanji hyung, aku akan kembali sebelum kita melakukan _comeback stage_." Sambung Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara serak.

 **Gyuut** … Yesung (G-dragon) merasakan remasan yang begitu kuat di genggamannya. Saat ini Kyuhyun menautkan jari ke tangan Yesung (G-dragon). Kyuhyun ingin Yesung (G-dragon) memberikan sedikit kekuatan dan keberanian untuknya.

"Hyung…" Lirih Yesung (G-dragon) memanggil Leeteuk untuk memberikan jawaban atas ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Terserah kalian." Balas Leeteuk pada akhirnya. Karena, sejujurnya Leeteuk tidak tega melihat maknaenya sudah terluka akibat dirinya dan tekad Kyuhyun yang tidak menyerah itu membuat Leeteuk mau tidak mau pasrah dan mengizinkan mereka berdua pergi ke Hongkong.

* * *

 **Who Are You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hotel|Bigbang| pukul 11:00PM Untuk wilayah Hongkong ]**

.

"Woow… Lihat ini! Ada artikel mengenai Insiden kalian berdua saat di bandara tadi siang."

 **TING** … Tiba-tiba suara pisau dan garpu terhenti dari pria mungil yang sedang makan steak, dimana steak itu baru saja datang beberapa menit lalu dan dia baru saja makan beberapa potong. G-dragon melirik tidak santai orang yang membahas artikel tersebut yang sukses membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit tidak bernafsu makan.

TOP yang duduk persis disamping G-dragon perlahan bersmirk melihat tingkah G-dragon (Yesung) yang berada di samping dirinya berwajah sangat lucu.

"Artikel apa ? Coba bacakan Seungri, Hyung ingin dengar."

 **CLING** … kini kilatan mata G-dragon (Yesung) berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh untuk TOP dan tentu saja TOP tidak takut, malah TOP dengan santainya melanjutkan makannya. Memotong daging steak tersebut dan memakannya sambil menatap wajah G-dragon (Yesung).

"Enak,baru kali ini aku makan steak seenak ini." Ucap TOP sambil mengguyah dagingnya yang terasa sangat enak karena makan sambil memandang G-dragon (Yesung). Sedangkan G-dragon (Yesung) hanya mendengus kesal.

"TOP memeluk G-dragon ketika terjebak di antara wartawan dan penggemar pada saat dibandara. Visual Big Bang tersebut tidak ragu-ragu untuk melindungi leadernya. Foto-foto sikap gentle TOP yang sudah menyebar mendapatkan respon dari netizen yang kagum dan merasa iri karena G-dragon bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari TOP…..." Jelas Seungri membaca inti dari isi artikel tersebut.

"Lihat…Kau benar-benar sangat beruntung dipeluk oleh ku, bahkan sudah merasakan diriku.."

"Uhuk…"

Seketika G-dragon (Yesung) tersedak saat mendengar perkataan TOP. Wajah memerahnya kini tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Semenjak TOP sudah mengetahui kebenarannya tiga jam lalu, TOP tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Yesung. Bahkan, godaannya semakin parah sebelum dirinya tahu siapa jati dirinya.

"Yak! Kita sedang makan malam, jangan membahas hal porno di sini!." Omel Daesung yang melihat TOP menggoda sang leader, alhasil wajah sang leader sekarang benar-benar sangat merah.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bahas yang lain ?." Ajak TOP yang membuat Seungri, Daesung dan Taeyang mengganguk. Melihat semua setuju, TOP pun akhirnya membuka awal pembahasan.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana Yesung Super Junior ?."

 **DHEG** … mendengar perkataan TOP membuat jantung G-dragon (Yesung) saat ini terasa ingin copot dan keringat dingin.

'Kenapa dia membahas tentang diriku, sial! Awas kau TOP, gini-gini aku lebih tua dari mu.' Batin Yesung yang sebisa mungkin tetap tenang, memakan daging steaknya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yesung ? Yesung yang mana ? Aku tidak ingat semua anggota Super Junior. Mereka sangat banyak." Ucap Seungri sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah anggota Super Junior satu persatu.

"Aku hanya tahu Siwon." Sambung Daesung polos.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Heechul yang ku tahu." Lanjut Taeyang.

 **BRAAAK** …. G-dragon (Yesung) langsung menggebrak mejanya, membuat Daesung, Taeyang dan Seungri menjadi kaget.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu Yesung! dia kan juga tampan." Refleks G-dragon (Yesung) tanpa sadar atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

 **Hening** … kini semua mata anggota Big Bang tertuju pada dirinya. Kecuali TOP yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan 'Kena kau.' Sambil bersmrik.

"Ma-maksud ku, a-aku kenal Yesung dan dia tampan kalau di lihat-lihat. Hehehehe." Ucap G-dragon (Yesung) mencoba agar semua anggota tidak salah paham. Dan, lugunya semua member Big Bang tidak curiga.

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas dia, bukankah dia saingan mu." Ucap Taeyang sambil menunjuk TOP. Semua member yang mendengar perkataan Taeyang mengganguk setuju mengingat bahwa dulu TOP pernah mabuk dan depresi gara-gara artikel mengenai G-dragon dan Yesung yang keluar bersama dari hotel.

"Puuft.." Kini bergantian G-dragon (Yesung) yang mendengar perkataan Taeyang langsung menahan tawanya. Dirinya juga teringat tentang TOP yang mabuk hanya karena cemburu pada dirinya yang keluar bersama G-dragon.

TOP yang melihat G-dragon (Yesung) sedang menahan tawa langsung bersmirk kembali.

'Kau sedang menertawai ku eoh ?' Batin TOP merasa tertantang.

"Ah, setelah ku pikir-pikir dia tidak cocok jadi saingan ku." Ucap TOP yang membuat G-dragon (Yesung) langsung mendelik tajam kearahnya. Apakah dirinya sejelek itu dimata TOP. Yah Yesung akui wajah dan badannyanya tidak sebagus milik Siwon tapi tidak seharusnsya TOP berkata bahwa dirinya tidak cocok untuk bersaing dengannya dan tanpa sadar G-dragon (Yesung) mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau bukan saingan, lalu apa ?." Tanya Daesung yang masih saja makan padahal dirinya baru saja menghabiskan dua porsi steak.

"Tunggu sebentar." TOP pun mengambil Iphone miliknya, menekan aplikasi _youtube_ yang berada di ponselnya dan menggetikkan beberapa kalimat di mesin pencari sehingga muncul beberapa video Yesung dari berbagai sumber.

"Coba kalian lihat ini.." TOP meletakkan iphonenya di tengah-tengah meja sehingga mereka semua dapat melihatnya.

'Vi-video ? jangan-jangan video saat diriku sedang _dance octopus_ ?.' Panik Yesung yang teringat video acara EHB dimana dirinya sedang dance _absurd_. Dari sekian banyak video yang beredar di _Youtube_ , Yesung entah kenapa langsung berpikir video yang sedang TOP coba perlihatkan adalah yang itu.

 **BRAAAK** … lagi-lagi G-dragon (Yesung) menggebrak meja untuk kedua kalinya membuat beberapa benda yang ada di atas meja menjadi berpindah tempat.

"Yak! Jangan dilihat!." Teriak G-dragon (Yesung) tiba-tiba membuat Seungri, Daesung dan Taeyang yang lagi-lagi harus _spot_ jantung.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung." Tanya Daesung sambil menggusap-usap dadanya yang baru saja jantungnya dikagetkan oleh G-dragon.

"Jiyong hyung cemburu, hahaha." Tawa maknae yang kali ini membuat G-dragon (Yesung) langsung memerah. TOP yang melihat G-dragon (Yesung) ingin mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat mengambilnya lagi agar G–dragon tidak bisa merebutnya.

"Jangan cemburu sayang." Goda TOP.

"Akh… ambil ini." Ucap TOP yang merasakan G-dragon (Yesung) sedang berusaha mencoba lagi untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Buru-buru Seungri mengambil posel milik TOP dan mereka bertiga langsung melihat dengan seksama.

"Yak! Andweeee." Teriak G-dragon (Yesung) frustasi karena tubuhnya di tahan oleh TOP dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kini terdengar suara samar-samar bisa G-dragon (Yesung) dengar dari video yang sedang terputar itu.

"DIA PRIA YANG IMUT." Teriak Daesung, karena tidak tahan melihat orang-orang yang _cute_ dan _adorable_ seperti dirinya.

"Apa dia maknae Super Junior ?." Tanya Seungri kali ini dengan polosnya.

"Semua yang ada di tubuhnya mungil." Ucap Taeyang yang sedikit gemes.

G-dragon (Yesung) yang mendengar komentar-komentar dari member Big Bang menggerjabkan kedua matanya bingung.

'Video apa yang sedang mereka lihat ?.' Batin Yesung.

"Akh… aku mengerti maksud mu hyung." Ucap Seungri sambil menggangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Benarkah ? Apa itu." Balas TOP yang masih saja memeluk tubuh G-dragon (Yesung).

"Dia tidak cocok jadi saingan mu. Karena, Yesung adalah UKE. Benarkan ?!." Jelas Seungri dengan mata berbinar berharap jawabannya benar.

'Jawaban macam apa itu' Batin G-dragon (Yesung) yang melihat Seungri dengan tatapan seakan – akan Seungri sedang memandangan Yesung yang uke tidak bisa bersaing dengan TOP yang notabennya adalah Seme.

"Binggo…Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi, jika Dragonnie ku ini main dengan Yesung. Kalian berdua sangat manis…." Ucap TOP, lalu perlahan TOP merendahkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"…Dan, kau lebih manis Yesung, apa lagi saat beraegyo di konser SuShow itu." Bisik TOP yang melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Ternyata TOP memperlihatkan video Yesung yang sedang bergwiyomi di konser SuShow 5 kepada Taeyang, Seungri dan Daesung.

"Se-sejak kapan kau menonton diriku…" Lirih Yesung.

"Sejak dirimu mengaku tiga jam lalu, aku mulai mencari tahu tentang dirimu."

 **Slurrp** … TOP menjilat daun telinga Yesung seduktif.

'Sepertinya aku salah karna sudah jujur padanya.' Batin Yesung menyesali perbuatannnya karena telah mengaku pada TOP.

.

.

 **[Kamar | KyuSung | Pukul 10:00PM untuk wilayah Korea Selatan]**

.

"Aww… Sshh, pelan sedikithh." Ringgis Kyuhyun yang saat ini bibirnya sedang di obati oleh Yesung (G-dragon) dengan alkohol.

"Manajer Kim sudah memesankan kita tiket pesawat, jam 5 pagi kita akan berangkat." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sehabis membaca pesan di ponselnya. Setelah membalas singkat pesan dari manajer , Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di kasur.

Kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Yesung dengan jelas karna jarak wajah antara mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Dengan hati-hati Yesung (G-Dragon) menempelkan plester di bibir Kyuhyun. Hembusan nafas keduanya saling menerpa satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun terus menatap wajah Yesung (G-Dragon) yang tanpa sadar menggelus pipi kanan pria di depannya. Kyuhyun terpesona dengan wajah Yesung dan Kyuhyun lupa bahwa namja yang berada di depannya saat ini adalah G-dragon.

"Kyuu." Panggilan Yesung (G-dragon) yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar, hampir saja Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya dan Kyuhyun dengan segera meminta maaf.

Kini keduanya menjadi canggung, mereka berdua menjaga jarak. Dimana Yesung (G-dragon) duduk di ranjang sambil melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkan ke dalam koper begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara, sibuk memasukkan pakaian kedalam koper membuat atmosfer di dalam kamar KyuSung menjadi berbeda.

"Kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja, tidak seperti diriku ?." Tanya Kyuhyun duluan yang sudah selesai membereskan pakaiannya. Sedangkan, Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Aku berbeda dengan mu." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku memang mencintai Seung hyung, sangat. Kau tahu kan BigBang vakum selama 3 tahun karena kami sibuk dengan solo masing-masing." Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit serius.

"Yeah, aku tahu… saat kalian sibuk Super Junior jadi banyak memborong piala. Hahaha." Tawa Kyuhyun yang menggingat bagaimana dulu di berbagai ajang GDA atau MAMA Super Junior banyak menyabet berbagai penghargaan. Sedangkan,Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendengar kalimat jujur Kyuhyun langsung tertawa.

"Karena kesibukan itulah yang membuat aku dan Seung hyun menjadi jauh." Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita G-dragon mengganguk untuk memberikan respon dari apa yang di ceritakan olehnya walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari cerita G-dragon.

"Apa kau pernah ke klub malam xxx, Kyu ?." Tanya Yesung (G-Dragon) yang kini sudah selesai memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Tidak!." Balas Kyuhyun dengan cepat, membuat Yesung (G-Dragon) menjadi tertawa.

"Anggota Big Bang sering pergi ke klub malam. Terlebih aku dan Seungri. Maknae ku itu kadang kerja part-time DJ di klub dan aku sering menemaninya. Makanya kami sering di kaitkan dengan skandal buruk dunia pergaulan bebas. Untuk itulah, saat aku atau Seung hyung berdekatan dengan pria atau wanita kami kadang merasa 'Oh sudah biasa' atau 'itu wajar' begitu, Kyu. "

"Tapi… tetap saja kau pasti cemburu kan ?." Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, G-dragon mengganguk. Benar dia cemburu tapi kembali pada sikap tenangnya dan kebiasaan G-dragon.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan anggota Super Junior. Dimana mereka rata-rata lebih banyak bermain atau menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Kalaupun berpergian, yah…. Mereka berpergian pasti ke tempat-tempat yang jauh dari kata 'nakal' .Super Junior itu hanya umur saja yang tua tapi kelakuan dan pola pikir mereka masih anak polos.

Terlebih kekasihnya Yesung yang merupakan anak rumahan, anak baik-baik yang sangat mencintai keluarga dan penuh dengan kelembutan. Yesung yang imut dan manis yang selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk selfi entah dengan adiknya atau peliharaannya disaat Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Kau benar… aku tidak biasa melihat Yesung berdekatan dengan pria atau wanita. Jadi, ketika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain selain keluarga dan teman aku menjadi _lost_ _control_ begini." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur. Besok kita akan ke Hong Kong." Ajak Yesung (G-dragon) yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam selimut. Dan, Kyuhyun tidak lama juga ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Mereka berdua tidur di ranjang bersama seperti biasanya, hanya saja di tengah-tengah mereka ada dua pasang guling yang dijadikan pembatas.

.

.

 **[Dorm | Super Junior | Pukul 03:00AM untuk wilayah Korea Selatan]**

.

"Hyung, ini sarapan untuk kalian di mobil selama menuju bandara." Ucap Ryeowook yang menyerahkan dua kotak bekal kepada Yesung (G-dragon). Tatapan Ryeowook saat ini benar-benar khawatir.

"Sebenarnya kalian ke Hong kong ada apa sih ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih penasaran atas kepergian Kyuhyun dan Yesung ke Hong Kong. Lihat saja sekarang, mereka berdua membuat Eunhyuk curiga, terburu-buru pergi hingga mengambil jadwal penerbangan pukul 5 pagi.

"Mau bikin anak." Jawab Kyuhyun asal karena Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya bertanya terus pada Kyuhyun, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menjadi jengah.

"MWWOYAA! Ka-uppfft." Teriak Eunhyuk histeris yang langsung di bekep oleh Donghae yang takut jika suara kekasihnya membangunkan penghuni apartement lainnya yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

"Benarkah itu hyung ?." Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah kagetnya.

"NO!." Bantah Yesung (G-dragon) cepat, namun wajahnya tidak bisa di bohongin bahwa perkataan Kyuhyun membuatnya merah padam. Tidak lama kangin, Heechul dan Leeteuk keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk.

"Cepat kembali dan jangan membuat hyungdeul mu khawatir. Jongwoon aku percayakan Kyuhyun pada mu." Perintah Leeteuk, bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun tetaplah maknae dan Yesung adalah hyungnya. Jadi sudah kewajiban Yesung selama mereka pergi bertanggung jawab pada maknae, tidak peduli bahwa Kyuhyun dihubungan mereka adalah Seme.

"Yesungie, jika Kyuhyun melakukan macam-macam padamu. Langsung telpon hyung. Arra ?." Ucap Heechul yang sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Dan, Kyuhyun yang menerima acaman dari Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kami pergi Hyung." Salam Kyuhyun yang langsung menggeret koper miliknya dan juga koper milik Yesung (G-dragon) keluar dari dorm. Kini para member Super Junior kembali ke dalam kamar masing-masing melanjutkan tidur tampan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Incheon Airport | KyuSung | Pukul 04:15AM untuk wilayah Korea Selatan]**

 **.**

"Hachiii…" Bersin Yesung (G-dragon) tepat setelah dirinya keluar dari Van. Angin di pagi buta memang sangat dingin dan berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung (G-dragon) sudah mulai mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terasa gatal hanya dapat tertawa.

Salahkan pakaian Yesung (G-Dragon) yang ia pakai hari ini, Kyuhyun sudah bilang berkali-kali ke ke G-dragon untuk memakai baju lebih tebal. Tapi, jiwa G-dragon yang fashionable membuat dirinya sekarang memakai celana jeans bercorak army, koas V neck abu-abu, topi dan jaket yang di ikat di pinggang.

 **TAP…TAP…TAP** … perlahan Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung (G-dragon) yang berdiri dengan koper miliknya menunggu Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari Van.

 **Sreeet** …. Dari arah belakang Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung. Ah… bukan lebih tepatnya melepaskan ikatan jaket yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang, sehingga seperti terlihat Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Yesung (G-Dragon) .

"Jaket itu harusnya di pakai." Dengan telaten Kyuhyun memaikan jaket ke tubuh Yesung (G-dragon) untuk ia gunakan dan Kyuhyun juga melilitkan sebuah syal rajutan wol tebal berwarna ungu kepada Yesung (G-dragon) di lehernya.

" _Thank You_." Ucap Yesung (G-Dragon) dengan aksen inggris yang lucu.

"Kau memang bukan Yesung ku, tapi tubuh ini adalah tubuh Yesung. ku harap kau menjaga kesehatan tubuh kekasih ku." Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Yesung (G-dragon) mengganguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dirinya hampir lupa bahwa saat ini tubuhnya adalah milik orang lain Kim Yesung.

Tapi, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka, karena Kyuhyun memperlakukan dirinya karena mengkhawatirkan tubuh Yesung.

"Hyung kami akan masuk ke dalam berdua, hyung pulang saja." Ucap Kyuhyun pada manajer Kim.

"Baiklah, ingat kau harus cepat kembali." Mendengar perkataan manajer, Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung mengganguk patuh.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara. Karena waktu masih pukul setengah lima pagi membuat kondisi bandara terlihat sepi dan tidak ada wartawan yang berkeliaran di bandara. Kondisi ini mengguntungkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui mereka.

.

.

 **[Hotel | TOP & GD| Pukul 05:45AM untuk wilayah Hongkong]**

.

"Nnngh.." Leguh namja manis saat merasakan sinar matahari yang mengganngu tidurnya. G-Dragon (Yesung) perlahan menggeliat resah di dalam selimut membuat namja tampan yang satu jam lalu sudah bangun lebih dulu jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang berisi coretan kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja ia tulis.

 **TAP… TAP…TAP** … perlahan lelaki tampan bertelanjang dada itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah ranjang. TOP perlahan menduduki tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa ingin membangunkan namja yang saat ini sedang tertidur nyenyak.

"Jika kau kembali ke tubuh asli mu, apakah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi ?." Tanyanya pelan sambil menggelus surai rambut merah tersebut.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Super Junior dan Big Bang jarang sekali tampil bersama di satu panggung. Sekali pun tampil satu panggung, itu hanya di acara ajang penghargaan dimana ajang tesebut hanya di adakan satu tahun sekali. Jadwal keduanya pun berbeda, dimana Big Bang biasanya akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkarir di luar negeri. Lalu, ketika Super Junior mengadakan Tour world dan mereka sudah selesai, Big Bang malah baru mulai. Ah… sungguh bertolak belakang bukan.

"Aku…sangat mencintai Dragonie, walaupun dia bad boy tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang hangat dan senyumannya seperti anak kecil." Sambungnya lagi tanpa tahu bahwa G-Dragon (Yesung) sedang berpura-pura tidur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bilang kau menyukai sosok ku." Balas G-Dragon (Yesung) yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya. TOP yang melihat namja di depannya sudah bangun langsung tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk menyambut kekasihnya di pagi hari.

"Aku suka ketika kau memperlakukan ku dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Aku sangat berharap Dragon ku memiliki sifat seperti mu sedikit saja, Dragon ku itu sangat nakal."

G-Dragon (Yesung) perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, mensandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Menggusap-usap kedua matanya imut seperti anak kecil membuat TOP yang melihat hanya dapat terkekeh.

"Aku memiliki kekasih, dia adalah maknae di grup kami. Usia kami berbeda 5 tahun, dia itu tidak romantis, penggila game dan selalu menjahili ku. Aku juga berharap jika dia bisa seperti mu dan kau tahu dia juga sangat nakal. Hahaha" Balas G-Dragon (Yesung) dengan tertawa riang.

 **Hening** …. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening.

"Jadi, kita berdua sama-sama…" TOP memecahkan keheningan mereka dan Yesung mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan mereka saat TOP tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Begitulah, Kita berdua bodoh." Ledek Yesung pada dirinya dan juga TOP sambil tertawa. Betapa bodohnya mereka berdua telah egois karna menikmati kebersamaannya, hanya karna mereka ingin merasakan apa yang kekasih mereka tidak bisa seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Perlahan G-Dragon (Yesung) bangun dari ranjang, berjalan perlahan ke bar mini yang berada didalam kamar mereka. Mengambil segelas air putih seperti kebiasaan Yesung saat bangun tidur. Air putih sangat baik ketika di minum bangun tidur, itu akan membuat suaranya menjadi bagus. Menurutnya.

TOP pun perlahan mengikuti G-Dragon (Yesung), tetapi bukan untuk minum. Tapi….

 **Greeb** …TOP mengikuti G-Dragon (Yesung) untuk memeluk dirinya, G-Dragon (Yesung) yang dipeluk dari belakang sontak membuat dirinya jadi sedikit menumpahkan air minum yang baru saja ia teguk setengah.

"Se-seung hyun ?." Panggil G-Dragon (Yesung) yang tidak mengerti kenapa TOP tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie.I didn't know, but I know now that I need you…." Terdengar suara husky TOP dari belakang, semula Yesung tidak mengerti maksud perkataan TOP mengingat kemampuan inggris Yesung yang dibawah rata-rata dan TOP mengatakannya dengan nada yang cepat, namun kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir TOP terdengar seperti sebuah lirik lagu.

"Ini…" Kaget Yesung yang tahu bahwa TOP sedang menyanyikan sebuah lirik lagu.

'Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah lirik lagu reff Lie Big Bang.' Batin Yesung.

I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie.

I didn't know, but I know now that I need you

I'm so sorry, but I love you, out of anger.

I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing.

I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all _not_ a lie.

I'm so sorry, but I love you,

will you leave and forget me slowly, so I can be in pain?

 **(Reff Big Bang – Lies | English version)**

TOP terus memeluk dan menyanyikan lirik reff lagu Lie di telinga G-Dragon (Yesung) tanpa henti, membuat G-Dragon (Yesung) menjadi risih. Bukan, Yesung bukan risih karna dipeluk oleh TOP. Melainkan Yesung risih dengan lirik yang dinyanyikan TOP saat ini.

 **DHEG** … saat mendengarkan lirik terakhir TOP, G-Dragon (Yesung) terbelak kaget.

"I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all _not_ a lie." Ucap G-Dragon (Yesung) kaget yang langsung menghempaskan tangan TOP yang memeluk dirinya tadi. Sedangkan, TOP yang mendengar ucapan G-Dragon (Yesung) terseyum.

'Dia sadar.' Batin TOP yang tahu bahwa Yesung sadar akan liriknya yang terdapat perbedaan di bait pertama dan kedua, TOP menambahkan satu kata 'not' di bait kedua dan Yesung menyadari itu. Yesung benar-benar membuktikan posisinya di Super Junior sebagai Lead Vocal, terbukti dengan cepat Yesung bisa menyadari ada perbedaan di lirik.

 **Drrrrrrttt** …. Terdengar suara getaran dari ponsel yang berada di meja nakas. G-Dragon (Yesung) yang menyadari bahwa ponel miliknya mendapatkan panggilan masuk langsung berjalan melewati TOP begitu saja. Dan, dirinya langsung kaget saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseo"

"….."

"MOYAAA! Kau akan ke Hong Kong!."

"….."

"APAAA! DENGAN KYUHYUN JUGAA."

"…"

"Tu-Tunggu…"

 **PIP** …. Sambungan telepon G-Dragon (Yesung) terputus dan Yesung hanya dapat menatap shock pada ponselnya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan. TOP yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari G-Dragon (Yesung) medengar dengan sangat jelas percakapan mereka.

"Who that's ?." Tanya TOP tanpa bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya dan mereka berdua akan ke sini."

"Kyuhyun ? Mereka ? bicara yang benar."

"Kekasih mu dan kekasih ku! akan ke sini!." Teriak G-Dragon (Yesung) yang sedang panik sehingga tanpa sadar nada yang ia keluarkan sedikit meninggi. Sedangkan, TOP yang mendengar hanya dapat bersmirk.

"Ini semakin menarik, Kajja… kita harus bersiap diri untuk menyambut tamu." Ucap TOP yang melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membuat Yesung terbelak kaget dengan reaksi TOP.

.

.

 **[Hong Kong International Airport (HKIA)|Kyuhyun & Yesung| 09:00AM waktu Hong Kong setempat]**

.

"Jadi, kita langsung ke hotel atau bagaimana ?." Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menggeret koper miliknya dan juga koper milik Yesung (G-dragon) untuk keluar dari bandara.

"Kyu, kita baru sampai, hachiiii….Setidaknya beri aku makan dulu hachhiiii." Balas Yesung (G-dragon) sambil bersin-bersin. Sepertinya Yesung (G-dragon) terkena flu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung (G-dragon) sedikit flu menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah, kita mampir ke restoran dulu untuk makan lalu ke Hotel." Yesung (G-dragon) pun mengganguk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua berada didalam taksi.

" _Tuōguǎn nǐ de mùbiāo_ ?." Tanya supir taksi kepada Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya. Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendengar perkataan supir hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Dia tanya kemana tujuan kita ?." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung (G-dragon) yang meneterjemahkan perkataan sang supir kedalam bahasa korea.

"Ah… Restoran The Chairman yang berada di _central_ _districk_ hong kong. Aku ingin makan disana."

" _Shūshu, cāntīng The Chairman shì zài xiānggǎng de zhōngxīn qū_." Fasih Kyuhyun dalam bahasa mandarinnya membuat Yesung (G-dragon) menatap takjub.

"K-kau fasih sekali berbahasa mandarin, Kyu." Tanya Yesung (G-dragon) sambil memberikan dua jempolnya.

"Aku kan berada di Sub-Unit Super Junior-M, dimana para anggota hampir semuanya bisa berbahasa mandarin." Balas Kyuhyun.

Dan, mereka berdua kini berbincang-bincang mengenai anggota Super Junior – M. Kyuhyun terus menceritakan bagaimana karir SJ-M dulu hingga sekarang. Tanpa sadar sang Supir yang melihat dua sejoli dari balik kaca spion depan terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" _Wúlùn nǐ de liànrén_? "

" _Suǒyǐ_."

" _Nányǒu hěn piàoliang, kě'ài_." Tanya sang supir kali ini sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dengan memberikan jempolnya.

"Hahaha… _Tā hěn piàoliang, tài kě'àile wǒ fēicháng ài tā_." Balas Kyuhyun dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Aww… Yak! iishh.." Ringgis Kyuhyun saat merasakan lengannya di cubit.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan." Penasaran Yesung (G-dragon) melihat Kyuhyun dan sang supir menggobrol akrab dalam bahasa mandarin membuat dirinnya yang tidak mengerti bahasa mandarin terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan paman supir.

"Paman bilang 'Apakah kau kekasih ku.' dan ku jawab 'begitulah.' Lalu, paman mengatakan 'Kekasih mu sangat imut dan cantik.' Lalu ku jawab 'dia memang cantik dan imut makanya aku sangat mencintainya.' Begitu."

 **BLUSH** … seketika wajah Yesung (G-dragon) memerah. Namun, dengan cepat Yesung (G-dragon) memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Bodoh." Gumam Yesung (G-dragon) pelan. Dia mengatakan bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri. Bodoh karna G-dragon merasa senang atas perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Sejujurnya G-dragon sedikit senang dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat tulus dan tidak malu mengungkapkan kecintaanya terhadap Yesung pada orang lain.

'Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu untuk Yesung buka dirimu.' Batin G-dragon.

.

.

 **[Hong Kong | Big Bang Side]**

.

" _FANTASTIC BABY… DANCE_ …WOOHOO." Teriak semua member Big Bang serempak dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan para penggemar yang berada di luar gedung dapat mendengar suara mereka.

Saat ini para anggota Big Bang sedang gladi resik untuk konser mereka nanti malam. Yesung yang hafal lagu Big Bang yang sudah hits ini menyanyikan dengan enjoy ditambah lirik bagian G-Dragon tidak sulit.

"BOOM SAKALAKA… BOOM SAKALAKA…"

"WOOW… _FANTASTIC BABY_ " **Blush** … wajah G-dragon (Yesung) memerah. Pasalnya TOP melakukan _rapping_ di setiap kalimat 'Wow… _fantastic_ _baby'_ selalu melihat kearah G-dragon (Yesung) dengan tatapan tajamnya, TOP sedang menggodanya lagi.

"Baik… sudah cukup gladi resiknya, kalian sudah boleh kembali ke Hotel." Teriak manajer dan tentu saja perkataan manajer membuat semua anggota tepuk tangan senang.

.

.

 **[Hong kong |Hotel]**

.

Hotel Luxury Park merupakan Hotel bintang lima, hotel dengan nuansa eropa yang kental ini sering sekali di tinggali oleh orang-orang kaya. Terlihat di depan pintu masuk hotel dua orang idola hallyu dengan masker andalannya yang menutupi wajah masuk kedalam hotel.

"Jadi di sini Big Bang menginap ?." Tanyanya dengan berbisik pada namja di sampingnya.

"Hem… selama 5 hari mereka akan berada di hotel ini." Mendengar balasan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya mengganguk dan kembali menatap lobby hotel yang saat ini sedang mereka lewati. Kyuhyun penasaran berapa tarif semalam untuk menginap di hotel ini. Selama Super Junior tour konser mereka tidak pernah menginap di hotel semewah ini. Big Bang benar-benar menggambarkan kata penggemarnnya Big Bang is VIP.

" _Excuse me, I want to reserve a room_."Kali ini Kyuhyun yang takjub mendengar Yesung (G-dragon) yang fasih berbahasa inggris.

" _For how many days, sir_?."

" _Three days, I want my room is a view of the city of Hong Kong_."

" _Well, please signatures and this is your room key_."

" _Okey,Thanks_." Balasnya setelah tanda tangan.

"Tas mu terbuka hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat ransel Yesung (G-dragon) terbuka.

Kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ransel. Dimana Kyuhyun sedang membantu Yesung memasukkan dompet dan barang-barang milik Yesung yang hampir tercecer ke lantai akibat Yesung (G-dragon) membuka ransel terlalu lebar hingga membuat beberapa benda yang didalam ransel hampir keluar.

Tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun dan Yesung, telihat tiga pria masuk ke dalam hotel sambil bercanda satu sama lain. Di susul dibelakang mereka terlihat juga dua pria yang saling mendorong satu sama lain seperti menyuruh agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Yak! Seung hyun jangan peluk-peluk… di lihat orang."

"Biar saja."

Bagai sebuah film. Baik Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak melihat anggota Big Bang masuk. Begitu juga dengan TOP dan G-dragon yang tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang berada di lobby adalah kekasih mereka.

"Ayo, Kyu kita ke kamar." Ajak Yesung (G-dragon).

"Baik."

Kini mereka berjalan kearah lift dan lagi-lagi Tuhan mempermainkan mereka. Dimana saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung (G-dragon) tiba di depan lift. TOP dan G-Dragon (Yesung) sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam lift dan naik. Hampir saja, padahal sedikit lagi mereka berempat bertemu satu sama lain.

.

.

 **DUG** …. **DUG** …. Terdengar suara musik dengan suara yang amat keras, sorot lampu berawrna-warni saling berbenturan sehingga menimbulkan kesan takjub dan keren. Nyanyian yang di dominasi oleh genre Hip Hop dan R&B membuat manusia-manusia yang ada diruangan ini menjadi panas.

"Kenapa kita jadi menonton konser mu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri bersama dengan kerumunan wanita-wanita dengan lightstick mahkota berwarna kuning yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia pegang saat ini bersama dengan Yesung (G-dragon).

"APAA ? TIDAK DENGAR…" Teriak Yesung (G-dragon) yang mendekatkan telinganya kearah Kyuhyun. Akibat suara musik yang begitu keras membuat suara Kyuhyun menjadi tidak terdengar jelas.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung (G-dragon) sedang menonton konser Big Bang di area _stending_ , karna sendari sore hingga konser belum dimulai mereka berdua tidak bisa bertemu dengan TOP dan G-Dragon (Yesung) hingga akhirnya mereka berdua yang sudah jauh-jauh ke Hong Kong akhirnya memilih menonton konser, berharap TOP dan G-dragon (Yesung) dapat melihat mereka diantara VIP saat ini.

Sudah 1 jam konser berlangsung, TOP dan G-Dragon (Yesung) tidak kunjung juga melihat mereka berdua, itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat kesal ditambah G-dragon dan Seungri banyak melakukan fanservice terlebih dengan TOP. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun naik keatas panggung layaknya fans yang fanatik.

Berbeda dengan Yesung (G-dragon) dirinya malah bercengkrama dengan VIP bahkan mengobrol dengan mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Sekarang penampilan lagu hits mereka yaitu Fantastic baby dan lihat itu semua member berlarian diatas panggung.

"Akhh! Mereka kesini!." Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat TOP dan G-dragon (Yesung) berlari kearah panggung yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. G-dragon yang notabennya di dalam tubuhnya adalah Yesung dimana selama di atas panggung tidak bisa diam, berlarian kesana kemari tanpa melihat bahwa dirinya terlalu ke pinggir panggung.

Dan benar saja G-dragon (Yesung) menjadi oleng dan tidak seimbang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat G-dragon (Yesung ) yang ingin jatuh dari atas panggung buru – buru dirinya keluar dari kerumunan VIP, namun badanya yang besar dan tinggi membuat dirinya kesulitan. Yesung (G-dragon) yang bertubuh kecil langsung naik keatas pagar pembatas panggung dan meloncat untuk menolong tubuhnya yang sudah akan jatuh dari panggung setinggi dua meter itu.

 **BRUUKHHH** ….Tubuh G-dragon dan Yesung terbentur satu sama lain cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa penggemar teriak.

"Kyaaaaa…" Teriak penggemar dari arah _stending_ timur membuat para member Big Bang langsung berlari.

"Yesuuungg hyuung! GD hyuung!." Panggil Kyuhyun yang melihat dua pria mungil pingsan dibawah panggung. Sejenak Kyuhyun bingung siapa yang harus ia tolong lebih dulu, Yesung yang berada di dalam tubuh G-dragon atau tubuh Yesung yang didalamnya terdapat G-dragon ? Jiwa Yesung atau tubuh Yesung ?

"JIYOONG." Teriak TOP dari atas panggung, dengan cepat TOP turun dari panggung dan meraih tubuh salah satu tubuh namja mungil yang pingsan untuk segera digendong.

 **HAP** …. Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada pria yang saat ini sudah menggendong tubuh G-dragon (Yesung).

'Bukan saatnya cemburu.' Batin Kyuhyun dan dirinya dengan segera menggendong tubuh Yesung (G-dragon) seketika konser menjadi risuh karna penggemar yang melihat kejadian ini menjadi heboh.

.

.

 **[Waiting Room]**

.

Setelah kejadian 20 menit lalu membuat konser Big Bang terpaksa berheti, namun tidak lama konser berlangsug kembali dengan personil 3 anggota saja tanpa TOP dan G-dragon.

Kini terlihat diruang tunggu terdapat dua orang pria yang sama – sama sedang menjadikan paha mereka sebagai batal untuk kepala pria mungil berambut merah dan berambut hitam tidur.

Aneh, mereka berdua merasa aneh dan sedikit ganjil saat melihat tubuh kekasih mereka tiduran pangkuan pria lain. Mari kita lihat, Kyuhyun sedang memangku kepala G-dragon (Yesung) dipahanya sedangkan TOP sedang memangku Yesung (G-dragon). Baik Kyuhyun dan TOP tidak ada yang bicara, mereka berdua sibuk menatap pria yang sedang pingsan belum juga sadar.

"Kita harusnya membawa mereka ke rumah sa-." Ucap Kyuhyun terputus saat melihat adegan di depan matanya.

"Yak! Jangan elus-elus Yesung!.." Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat TOP sedang menggelus rambut milik tubuh Yesung (G-dragon). Kyuhyun tidak menyangka harus melihat tubuh sang kekasih di elus pria lain, padahal dia tahu yang didalam sana adalah jiwa G-dragon.

'Jiwa Yesung dan tubuh Yesung itu milik ku!.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal tidak berani di ungkapkan.

"Kenapa ? dia kan kekasih ku." Ucap TOP sambil menunjuk tubuh (G-dragon) yang saat ini di dalam tubuhnya dalah G-Dragon.

"Ke-kekasih ? Yak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada tubuh(G-dragon) kekasih mu ini, jadi jangan sentuh – sentuh tubuh kekasih ku."Balas Kyuhyun yang memang sendari tadi tidak menyentuh tubuh G-dragon yang didalamnya adalah jiwa Yesung.

"Nnggh…" Leguh bersamaan Yesung dan G-dragon sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing dan nyeri.

Pandangan mata yang belum jelas membuat G-dragon (Yesung) tidak bergeming dari tempatnya yaitu dipangkuan Kyuhyun dan memilih berbaring lebih lama, berbeda dengan Yesung (G-dragon).

Yesung (G-dragon) perlahan bangun dari tidurnya, TOP yang melihat tentu saja membantunya untuk duduk. Sesekali terlihat Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahnya, bermaksud mengancam TOP untuk tidak terlalu melakukan skinship dengan tubuh Yesung.

"Nngh ?." Bingung saat melihat orang yang berada di depannya.

"YAAAK! KYUHYUUUUN PABOOOO KENAPA KAU MEMANGKU G-DRAGON BUKANYA AKU, HAH!." Teriak Yesung murka saat sadar melihat sang kekasih malah memangku G-dragon bukan dirinya saat pingsan.

"Hah ? Tu-tunggu." Panik dan bingung Kyuhyun saat ini, begitu juga TOP.

"Bu-bukannya kau di dalam sini, hyung ?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk tubuh G-dragon yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Ehh... benar juganya." Kali ini Yesung yang bingung sambil memegangi tiap inci bagian tubuhnya. Mulai dari rambut, wajah, tangan yang terlihat kecil ini menandakan….

"Nngh… kau berisik sekali hyung." Ucap G-dragon yang perlahan bangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya akibat dari benturan tubuh kita yang keras, jiwa kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing." Jelas G-dragon yang berjalan lemah kearah TOP.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh G-dragon, akibat benturan yang sangat keras ketika Yesung (G-dragon) mencoba menangkap tubuh G-dragon (Yesung) yang ingin terjatuh dari panggung namun gagal malah berakibat jiwa mereka berdua tertukar dan kembali ke tubuh masing – masing.

 **GREEEB** ….. G-dragon asli dengan tubuh yang sudah kembali tentunya saat ini berhasil memeluk TOP. Membuat TOP hanya bisa diam, bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. TOP masih bingung dengan ini semua.

"Damn! I Miss you so much~." Ucap G-dragon dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

TOP yang mendengar langsung terkekeh pelan dan mulai mengacak – acak rambut merah namja yang sedang memeluk dirinya, kali ini benar G-dragon bukan Yesung. Terbukti dengan aksen bahasa inggris yang fasih dan kalimat yang err frontal.

"Baby hyuung~." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun yang juga mengikuti jejak G-dragon memeluk tubuh kekasihnya senang. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung sangat erat seakan tidak ingin Yesungnya pergi lagi.

Kini mereka berempat memeluk kekasihnya dengan jiwa yang sudah tidak tertukar lagi tentunya. Namun, tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, visual Big Bang melihat kearah KyuSung.

"Kyunnie ku hebat." Ucap Yesung antusias disebrang TOP.

"Tentu, pacar siapa dulu…" Balas Kyuhyun dengan mencolek hidung Yesung.

"Kim Yesuuung~."

 **Gyuut** …. Melihat Yesung sedang terseyum hangat dengan eyesmile-nya kepada Kyuhyun membuat TOP merasa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang _cute_?." Tanya G-dragon pelan yang membuyarkan lamunan TOP.

"…" TOP tidak menjawab pertanyaan G-Dragon, TOP memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Dan, G-dragon menyadari raut wajah TOP saat ini. Sembilan tahun hidup sebagai leader Big Bang, membuat sang leader tahu tiap hal kecil bagaimana setiap anggotanya. Terlebih dengan sang kekasih.

'Kau menyukainya.' Batin G-dragon yang menggeratkan pakaian TOP kuat seakan sedang menahan sesuatu.

.

.

"Aiish… kepala ku benjol." Adu Yesung pada namja disampingnya sambil menggusap – usap benjolan di dahi. Sedangkan, namja yang sendari tadi berjalan bersama dengannya hanya terus dan terus menatap Yesung dengan wajah senyam senyumnya.

"Yak! Jangan seperti orang gila senyum senyum sendiri!." Teriak Yesung sambil memukul – mukul lengan Kyuhyun. Memukul orang adalah kebiasaan Yesung ketika dia gemas atau kesal pada anggota Super Junior.

"Yeppoo… Ini baru kekasih ku, marah – marah seperti ahjumma." Puji Kyuhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yesung gemas. Sedangkan, Yesung yang dibilang seperti ahjumma langsung cemberut disela Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipinya. Sehingga wajah Yesung terlihat lucu.

"Bully saja diriku…ckckck." Ngambek Yesung yang selalu saja di bully oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang melihat sang kekasih cemberut langsung memeluknya.

 **Blush** …. Wajah Yesung memerah saat ini. Pasalnya Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya tepat di tengah lobby hotel. Dimana banyak orang yang keluar masuk hotel dengan jelas melihat mereka berdua.

"Kyunnie." Panggil Yesung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Kyuhyun, Yesung malu dilihat banyak orang.

"Aku merindukan mu…" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Lama mereka berdua berpelukan, tidak peduli pada bisikan – bisikan orang yang melewati mereka berdua.

"Minggir. Jangan berpelukan di jalan."

Ngh ? Mendengar suara yang tidak asing di gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani menggangu moment KyuSung.

"Seung hyun! / GD Hyung." Panggil Yesung dan Kyuhyun berbarengan bingung melihat dua anggota Big Bang berada di lobby. Kyuhyun dan Yesung bingung, bukankah konser Big Bang belum selesai kenapa mereka ke hotel.

"Hello Kyu.." Balas G-dragon dengan tersenyum.

"Yesung." Panggil TOP sengaja tanpa embel – embel hyung.

"Isssh! Aku lebih tua dari mu tahu!." Kesal Yesung pada TOP. Ingin sekali TOP mencubit pipi Yesung saat ini juga. Yesung itu gampang sekali ngambek dan marah sehingga membuat Yesung dimata TOP menjadi menggemaskan.

"Kami ingin makan malam, kalian mau ikut ?." Tawar G-dragon.

Yesung sejenak memperhatikan TOP dan G-dragon yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menautkan jemari tangannya. Yesung ingat akan perkataan TOP yang menginginkan G-Dragon memiliki sedikit sifat seperti dirinya menjadi tidak mengerti.

Padahal Yesung melihat G-Dragon merupakan UKE yang sangat elegan dan WOW… sifat G-Dragon juga tidak ada yang cacat. Apa TOP bilang, Kelembutan dan perhatian ? bukankah G-Dragon sekarang sedang bersikap lembut dan perhatian.

"Baby hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung yang sedang melamun.

"Akh, ne ?."

"Kita ikut GD hyung makan malam tidak ?." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu, ayoo…" Kali ini Yesung menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Gandengan ala yeoja pada namja yaitu menggapit lengan prianya. Sehingga, tubuh Yesung menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[Hotel | Restoran | KyuSung & GTOP]**

.

 **TING… TING** … suara dentingan garpu dan pisau terdengar dimeja resotaran paling ujung. Dimana meja tersebut 4 anggota dari dua Boy Band hallyu terbesar korea selatan sedang makan malam. TOP dan G-Dragon asik menggobrol satu sama lain begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, sesekali Kyuhyun terlihat tertawa saat mendengar cerita lelucon TOP.

Kyuhyun baru tahu ternyata visual Big Bang ini yang terlihat seram dan dingin memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. Lihat saja sekarang TOP tidak malu untuk bertingkah lucu. Berbeda dengan mereka, Yesung hanya terseyum dan makan. Sejujurnya Yesung bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana masuk kedalam obrolan Kyuhyun, G-Dragon dan juga TOP.

"Karna keadaannya sudah beres. Lusa kami akan kembali ke Korea, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun pada G-Dragon sambil memakan lobsternya.

"Secepat itukah." Terdengar nada kecewa dari G-dragon.

"Yesung hyung harus menghafal _dance_ dan lagu _comeback_ Super Juinior, hyung. Bukankah dia sudah tertinggal banyak hal karena semua aktivitasnya kau semua yang lakukan, eoh." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat G-Dragon langsung tertawa renyah. Benar yang di bilang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kalian sudah jauh – jauh ke Hong kong kan, tidak ingin jalan – jalan dulu ?." Tawar G-Dragon yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian, berharap Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak ke Korea secepat itu. Padahal G-dragon ingin sekali mengajak Kyuhyun dan Yesung jalan – jalan bersama member Big Bang.

"Setidaknya lihatlah konser kami besok sebelum kalian kembali ke Korea, sebagai perpisahan mungkin.…" Ucap TOP sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan entahlah.

Sendu ? sedih ? kecewa ? tidak rela ? apapun itu TOP sangat…. Sangat berharap bisa tetap dekat dengan Yesung. TOP yakin setelah Yesung kembali ke Korea dan sibuk dengan jadwalnya mereka semua akan kembali kehidupan semualnya yaitu dimana Big Bang dan Super Junior tidak akan pernah bisa seperti ini lagi. Kembali menjadi langit dan bumi.

"Hmmmm." Lirik Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Ku pikir itu menyenangkan menonton konser kalian." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **[Hotel | Kamar KyuSung |pukul 10:00PM ]**

.

 **CEKLEEKK** …. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Yesung yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menatap tubuh sang kekasih yang berbalut baju handuk sambil menggeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Baby hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Apa ? oh ya dimana G-Dragon menaruh koperku ?." Tanya Yesung yang mondar – mandir mencari koper miliknya. Melihat sebuah koper dibawah ranjang, Yesung tanpa sadar berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun untuk menarik kopernya dari kolong.

"Kyu, kaki mu menghalangi koper ku." Ucap Yesung.

 **Gleg** … Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Posisi Yesung saat ini benar – benar seperti, akh… pikiran kotor Kyuhyun muncul tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa G-dragon membawa baju ku seperti ingin pentas dipanggung ? dasar G-dragon, kau tidak membawa kaos biasa." Gumam Yesung yang bicara sendiri sambil mengacak – acak isi kopernya.

Heran Yesung, dari semua pakaian yang ada di dalam kopernya kenapa tidak ada satupun kaos biasa. Beginilah jika koper mu dipegang oleh Raja fashionista, tidak ada satupun baju biasa terlebih G-dragon. Semua pakaian bermerek, trendy dan aneh – aneh ada dikoper mu.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah membeli baju ini."

"Itu GD hyung yang beli."

"MWOYAAA!. Berapa harga baju ini ? apa dia menggunakan _credit card_ ku ?. AIsh…. Berapa uang yang dia gunakan untuk membeli semua baju ini."

 **GREEEB** … Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang.

"Kau sangat cerewet hyung, dia membeli pakaian itu dengan uang ku. Kau puas." Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tentu saja Yesung puas.

"Benarkah, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan _credit_ _card_ ku."

"Mungkin melihat saldo di _credit_ _card_ mu, GD hyung tidak tega." Ledek Kyuhyun disela memeluk Yesung. Sontak perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung berdecak kesal. Apa Kyuhyun sedang menyidir dirinya yang memiliki penghasilan tidak sebanyak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung, malam ini biar aku yang menjadi baju untuk dirimu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang merebut baju di tangan Yesung dan membuangnya.

"Menjadi baju…. Untuk….ku ?." Tanya Yesung bingung tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Dan, smirk andalan Kyuhyun pun keluar. Malam ini Kim Yesung akan habis ditangan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **[Hotel | GTOP Room]**

 **.**

Diwaktu yang bersamaan kamar TOP dan G-dragon telihat sangat ramai. Terlihat semua manajer, kru, para dancer dan anggota Big Bang sedang berkumpul. Setelah konser selesai mereka semua berkunjung ke kamar GTOP untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan sang leader yang terjatuh dari panggung tadi.

"Kenapa dua member Super Junior itu datang ke sini ?." Tanya Daesung penasaran.

"Mereka ingin menonton konser kita." Balas G-dragon santai sambil menendang – nendang tubuh Seungri yang dari tadi tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Yak! Jiyong hyung, sifat asli mu kembali lagi. Huweeee…" Renggek Seungri sambil memeluk TOP dari samping. Sontak tingkah maknae Big Bang ini ditertawakan oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam kamar. Sedangkan, TOP yang dipeluk oleh Seungri sesekali tersenyum.

"Istrirahatlah, kalian pasti lelahkan setelah bekerja keras hari ini." Mendengar ucapan TOP semua orang yang berada di dalam kamar mengganguk setuju.

"Manajer boleh aku minta dua tiket VVIP untuk konser besok ?." Tanya G-dragon kepada manajernya.

"Tentu… nanti akan ku ambilkan."

Dan semua orang yang berada di kamar GTOP satu persatu keluar, hingga sekarang tersisa dua orang manusia. TOP dan G-dragon. **Hening** …suasana didalam kamar menjadi sedikit canggung membuat G-dragon mejadi tidak nyaman.

'Biasanya jam segini dia akan mengoceh panjang lebar di depan ku.' Batin TOP yang tanpa sadar memikirkan waktu Yesung yang di dalam tubuh G-dragon suka sekali bicara banyak padanya dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ku hyung ?." Tanya G-dragon yang membuyarkan lamunan TOP.

"Apa ? akh… tentu saja aku merindukan mu." Balas TOP sambil tersenyum. Perlahan G-Dragon merebahkan kepalanya dipaha TOP yang sedang mensadarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Menatap wajah TOP dari bawah membuat G-dragon menatap kagum. Kekasihnya sangat tampan dilihat dari sudut manapun.

"Bukankah dia sangat cute ?." Tanya G-Dragon kali ini sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

"Cute ? Who's ?."

"Kim Yesung."

"…." G-dragon yang melihat TOP tidak memberikan respon apapun ketika nama Yesung disebutkan hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Wajar jika kita yang terbiasa hidup di lingkungan _bad_ _boy_ dan bebas, diberikan perhatian selembut itu." Kali ini G-dragon menerawang ke _memori_ dimana dirinya yang masih di dalam tubuh Yesung diperlakukan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang oleh Kyuhyun.

Perlahan dada G-dragon sesak, sesak ketika bayangan wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya terlihat sangat jelas di dalam kepalanya.

"Mianhae…. Hiks…" Terdengar suara isak tangis dari G-dragon.

TOP yang melihat sang kekasih sedang terisak sambil memutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan menjadi tercengang, seperti tenggorokannya dicekik dan juga merasakan sakit seperti G-dragon.

"Jiyong…" Lirih TOP yang perlahan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sudah cukup. TOP sudah tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Hiks…. Maafkan aku…" G-dragon masih saja terisak meminta maaf pada TOP. Perlahan TOP mengangkat kepala G-dragon dari pahanya dan mengambil sebuah bantal dan menaruhnya dibawah kepala G-dragon.

TOP perlahan bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sebuah jaket kulit yang terdapat di sofa. Kini TOP berjalan kearah pintu.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Jiyong. Karna aku….." TOP menahan ucapannya untuk sesaat, menggeratkan knop pintu untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

"….Karna aku juga sama seperti mu….."

"Mencintai dirinya…."

Dan,TOP pun keluar dari kamar meninggalkan G-dragon yang semakin menjadi tangisannya.

Ya…. G-dragon menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan TOP. Mereka berdua menyadari bahwa dari insiden ini perasaan mereka berdua telah berubah. Dua rapper dari Big Bang telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

.

.

 **[Incheon Airport | 10:00AM ]**

.

 **KLIK…. KLIIIK** …. Seperti _dejavu_. Pria mungil berambut hitam tersentak kaget saat melihat begitu banyak penggemar dan wartawan saat dirinya keluar dari bandara.

"Uuugh…" Leguh pria mungil yang merasa risih karna kamera terlalu dekat dengannya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak saat ini. Suara dan lampu dari kamera membuat kepalanya pusing. Sepintas dirinya jadi ingat dengan kejadian seperti ini. Bukankah sudah ku bilang ini seperti dejavu.

 **GREEEB** …. Bukan, kali ini kepalanya tidak ditutup oleh jaket dan dipeluk oleh seseorang seperti di bandara Hong Kong. Melainkan kali ini tubuhnya di angkat. Iya, Tubuh Kim Yesung di angkat seperti wanita yang sedang dibawa kabur oleh seseorang.

"Beri kami jalan! Aku ingin membawa penggantin ku kabur." Teriak Kyuhyun hingga membuat wartawan yang sedang mengambil foto mereka langsung tersentak kaget

"Kyu- Kyuhyun." Ucap Yesung disela gendongan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang membawa dirinya kabur keluar dari bandara.

"Kyaaaaaaa…. Kyuhyun romatissss!."

"Bawa kabur yang jauh oppaa, hahahha."

"KyuSuuuuuung!."

Teriak dari berbagai panggemar ketika melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun yang menolong Yesung dari kerumunan penggemar dan wartawan.

 **KLIK…. KLIKK… KLIKK** …. Suara jempetan kamera dari penggemar terus terdengar, mereka semua tidak mau melewatkan moment yang jarang terjadi ini. Begitu juga dengan para wartawan yang mendapatkan berita super duper besar! Dibandingkan berita Lee Minho yang ketahuan pacaran dengan Suzy Miss A.

.

.

 **[Other Side]**

.

"Jadi ini alasan Kyuhyun oppa meminta kita untuk mengumpulkan wartawan dan ELF lainnya ke bandara, karna dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa KyuSung itu nyata!." Histeris wanita berusia 20 tahunan yang memakai atribut pernak – pernik Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun oppa berhutang pada Kitaaa!." Ucap wanita mungil bertuliskan 'GaemCloudFans'. Dimana dirinya merupakan ketua dari fanbase besar KyuSung shipper di Korea.

"Benar! membawa ELF sebanyak ini dalam waktu 5 jam. Aish daddy benar – benar keterlaluan." Omel anak buahnya yang memanggil Kyuhyun 'daddy'.

"Tapi kita berhasil kan." Ucap sang ketua yang melihat hasil kerjanya dalam mengumpulkan ELF untuk ke bandara dan mengundang wartawan seperti permintaan Kyuhyun. Dimana sebenarnya fanbase yang ia kelola di sosial media menjadi kaget ketika ada sebuah pesan masuk dari sang idola 'Kyuhyun' yang meminta tolong padanya untuk mengumpulkan ELF dan memanggil wartawan ke bandara pagi ini.

Dan, tentu saja diminta tolong oleh idolanya membuat mereka tidak langsung setuju. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan rencananya. Dimana, dirinya ingin dibiikin skandal dengan Yesung seperti TOP dan G-dragon pada waktu di bandara. Lucu memang, bahkan team sukses KyuSung terpingkal – pingkal saat mendengar rencana Kyuhyun yang iri.

Lalu bagaimana berita skandal mereka ? tentu saja dalam waktu dua jam berita skandalnya sudah menyebar dengan cepat.

 **[HOT] SUPER ROMANTIS! KYUHYUN SUPER JUNIOR MEMBAWA KABUR YESUNG.**

 **[BREAKING NEWS] KYUHYUN MENGATAKAN YESUNG ADALAH PENGANTINNYA!**

 **[HOT] SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN DAN YESUNG MENIKAH ?**

"CHOOO KYUUUHYUUUUUN!." Teriak Yesung yang menggema diseluruh Dorm saat membaca artikelnya. Sungguh Yesung entah kenapa merasa malang nasibnya karna terkena skandal terus. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di taman saat ini merasakan firasat buruk.

"Yak! Daddy! Masa kita dibayar segini. Daddy pikir gampang mengumpulkan ELF dan memangggil wartawan ?."

"Kalian ini kenapa seperti Yesung sih, mata duitan."

"Kan kami anaknya tentu saja mirip, hahaha."

Ternyata Kyuhyun sedang membayar penggemarnya karna sudah berjasa membantu dirinya terkena skandal dengan sang kekasih.

Hari – hari Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali seperti biasanya. Seperti kata TOP, Super Junior akan sibuk menyiapkan album comebacknya begitu juga dengan Big Bang yang sibuk dengan world tour.

Kebersamaan mereka selama jiwa UKEnya tertukar dan moment - moment yang sudah terjadi biarlah menjadi sebuah memori bagi Kyuhyun, Yesung, TOP dan G-dragon.

TOP dan G-dragon bukan berarti mereka berakhir Sad ending, mereka juga berakhir Happy ending.

Happy ending yaitu dimana TOP dan G-dragon berakhir dengan tidak ada rasa menyesal sedikit pun, merasakan justru merasakan kebahagiaan.

G-dragon merasakan saat – saat menyenangkan bersama member super junior dan juga kesempatan merasakan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang penuh kelembutan. Sedangkan, TOP yang merasakan keceriaan, kelembutan dan perhatian layaknya seorang Ibu. Bukankah seorang pria akan mencari kekasih yang mirip seperti Ibunya.

Biarlah TOP dan G-dragon mengubur rasa cinta pada dua personil Super Junior itu dalam – dalam di dalam hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

Karna cerita ini sudah tamat, ini sesi wawancara Kyuhyun, Yesung, TOP dan G-dragon. **Just For Fun.**

 **Q1 : Akhirnya cerita ini selesai ? bagaimana perasaan kalian ?**

YS : Aku sedih, cerita ini sudah tamat. Padahal aku masih ingin main.

KH : Aku senang, karna penderitaan ku berakhir.

GD : Setuju Kyu.

TOP: Aku belum puas main dengan Yesung.

KH & GD : *tatap TOP dengan aura membunuh*

 **Q2 : Apakah kalian sudah melihat review untuk cerita ini ?**

YS : Sudah! *Antusias*Aku ingin mengatakan, jangan membenci diriku karna di cerita ini aku bersikap egois. Ini hanya peran…sungguh~

KH : Kasian penggemar ku yang tidak tega melihat pangerannya dibuat menderita, ckckck.

GD : setuju Kyu.

KH : Hyung, dari tadi setuju terus.

GD : habisnya peran ku dan dirimu kan tidak jauh berbeda.

TOP: Aku melihat Review di ff ini banyak sekali yang ingin aku dan Yesung main lagi *Smirk*

KH : MWOYAAAA! ANDWEEE! Hei kalian katakan pada TOP itu adalah salah!. *Teriak Kyuhyun di depan reader*

TOP: *cuek* author-ssi tolong buat cerita aku dan Yesung rate M.

YS : *blushing*

GD: dan, buat juga cerita aku dan Kyuhyun rate M.

YS : ANDWEEEE!.

 **Q3: Mana yang kalian suka, KyuSung ? GTOP ? TOPSung ? Kyu-G ? G-Sung ? TOPKyu ?**

YS : aku suka KyuSung, TopSung dan G-Sung.

KH : Mwoyaaa! TOPKyu ? Hei! Aku seme!

TOP : Aku masih waras.

GD : Ku pikir G-Sung imut jika bersama.

KH : tidak cocok!

TOP : TOPSung.

YS : cocok.

KH: Yak! kau itu istri kuuu!

 **Q4 : Apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada para reader ?**

YS : Terima kasih atas cinta kalian pada FF ini! Aku cinta kalian^^

KH : Terus dukung aku dan istri ku (Yesung) okey. *flying kiss*

GD : Tanpa kalian, cerita kami tidak akan ada artinya. Tanpa kalian kami tidak akan di sini (tahap ending) Terima kasih banyak VIP dan ELF. Khususnya penggemar KyuSung dan GTOP. *bicara ala leader*

TOP : Kalian… *liatin para reader satu persatu*…..Fantastic baby.

* * *

Maaf lama publish…karna kimmie buat FF baru^^

Judul : **Cyber Bullying.**

FF itu merupakan Sequel dari Fanfiction ini yang menceritakan sisi lain dari ending WHO ARE YOU ini.

Yaitu TOP dan Yesung memilih bersama dan banyak netizen tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka, lalu...

Tertarik untuk membacanya ?silakan lihat sudah Kimmie publish.

* * *

OKEEEE!

Pesan Kimmie untuk para reader yang sudah memberikan review

sama kaya Yesung, Kyuhyun, TOP dan G-dragon^^

See you next story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

.

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

Who Are You

©2015


End file.
